One More Shot
by Elghin Hall
Summary: Dean es castigado y maldecido, pero no sobre su persona, deberá aprender de la manera difícil, y Voodoo Mama se encargara de ello...
1. Chapter 1

**OK! OK!**

**Aquí vamos hace milenios no pongo un Post decente y que mejor ocasión para ello que el cumpleaños de Mi Amo! (no se pierdan el lado masoquista de mi relato) ...resulta que en mis noches de ausencia inspiracional, si esa palabra existe, mi señor amo me daba de azotes para que escribiera decentemente, que no me pusiera de vaga y pues en el segundo que desapareció mas de dos semanas sin decir nada me aterre... no porque no pudiera darme mis azotes diarios que los necesitaba y los sigo necesitando, si no porque mi amo amado no estaba por ningún lado, una gran amiga Evian Fork me comento de una ocacion en que una chica/chico usuario del jornual tambien desaparecio por razones espantosas como que tuvo un acidente creo no recuerdo bien y yo colapse y empese a buscarlo por todos lados! con june... la esclava mas pequeña.  
>Y nos pusimos en plan investigación y empezamos a acosar gente de su face (no se enoje amo estabamos desesperadas-por lso asotes- y por usted) y habalmso con gente y nada de nada hasta que el amo aparecio un mes y semana despues...a avisar al grupo de <strong>**Wincest Church J2M2+IJ**** que no tenia net pro que el bicho condenado que le da internet se le quemo¬¬.**

**curadas del susto, y con el amo mas conectado porque el cielo de hombre se va a una plaza publica para hablar con sus esclavas y participar del fandom de SPN Y MAS un ratito por las tardes...**

**so como regalo para mi señor amo y de June, con Kattie que histéricas no sabíamos como regalarte bien, hicimos esto... en un delirio pecaminoso y depravado...jejejejeeje espero te guste mi señor, te queremos mucho!**

**Título: One More Shot**

**Autoras: Elghin & Kattie**

**Beta: Kattie**

**Artista: Elghin**

**Dedicatoria: A nuestro querido amigo Fer (Desti ), por su cumpleaños.**

**Calificación: NC-684354168413**

**Advertencias: Pues... estamos locas, así que es un fic loco. Esperen lo peor y más, porque el Impala, damas y caballeros, es el protagonista de esta historia.**

**Personajes: Human!Impala (Ian Somerhalder), Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, OCs**

**Resumen: Dean molesta a quien no debe y recibe una lección que no espera. Con una maldición que no cae precisamente sobre él, lo que más quiere en este mundo saldrá perjudicado.**

**¿Sam?**

**No, "Lo que más quiere" ¡No a quien más quiere!**

**ONE MORE SHOT**

Capítulo Uno

Nueva Orleans, Sam ama Nueva Orleans, está tan lleno de historia y cultura, de magia en cada calle, es cuna del Jazz, el Mardi Gras y el Voodoo, y Dean odia Nueva Orleans por eso último, sobre todo ese día.

Están en una callejuela oscura, en una noche húmeda en la que todo se pega a las botas y no tienes ni intención de descubrir que es, pero en esa callejuela vacía, con la luces amarillentas de los faroles creando sombras sospechosas, es el entorno predilecto para pedir favores a seres o pseudo–personas que dejaron de ser humanas al unir sus vidas a la brujería. Por eso los Winchester están una de las bifurcaciones del Bulevar Bourbon, metidos en el Impala a esas horas de la noche.

–… "En el bulevar de "Que me importa", es tarde, tengo frio y la mierda de hechizo que necesitamos se la tenemos que pedir a una bruja en un lugar de mala muerte… " – Acota Dean, leyendo por encima del hombro de su hermano, quien escribe en un diario cibernético mientras esperan a la hora correcta para entrar al sitio.

Sam gruñe algo que Dean no alcanza a entender y aparta su laptop, bajando la pantalla lo suficiente para que Dean ya no pudiese espiarlo.

– No hagas eso.

– Pero si lo vas a subir a internet para que un montón de gente intrusa y desconocida lo lea ¿por qué no puedo yo?

– Porque no, Dean. No me gusta que leas mis cosas.

– Patrañas, no eres más que una nena con un diario público, además ¿qué puedes escribir ahí que sea interesante? ¿Escribes sobre mí? – Por el tono sugerente de su hermano, Sam intuye que sólo intenta molestarlo. Seguramente está muy aburrido de esperar a que sea la hora indicada.

– A veces. – Sam abrió una vez más su laptop, tecleando un par de cosas más antes de cerrar de una buena vez la tapa y dejar a Dean con las ganas de saber qué escribía su hermanito sobre su persona.

– Aguafiestas.

Dean está impaciente y cuando se impacienta hace estupideces. En otras contadas ocasiones intenta controlarse, como ahora, que masera el volante de su amado Impala, intentando no mirar el reloj, porque si no el tiempo no pasará, pero algo de lo que Dean carece, cuando la vida de su hermano no está en peligro, es paciencia.

– Ok, 30 segundos ¡vamos! – Dean sale del auto y camina rápidamente hacia la tienda frente a que estaban esperando. El frio de la noche se cuela entre su ropa, pero no le da importancia. Sólo quiere terminar de una buena vez con todo ese chiste e irse de esa mugrosa ciudad.

– ¡Espera, Dean! ¡Aun no! – Sam se baja del impala como buenamente puede, haciendo malabares con su laptop para no caerse de bruces al suelo.

– ¿Por qué no? Sólo quedan… 24, 23, 22… 20 segundos para las tres. – Dean deja de prestarle atención a Sam y se gira en dirección a la puerta de madera rancia y oscura, dispuesto a abrirla. – Pero ¿qué…?

La puerta se abrió sola, haciendo un chirrido espantoso, dejando a Dean en una posición ridícula; con medio cuerpo adentro, una mano estirada para tomar el pomo y un pie levantado dispuesto a dar un paso. Sam miró por sobre su hombro mientras que Dean salía de su estupor y juntos caminaron dentro del lugar.

Las paredes era de un color indefinido, Sam pensaba que eran de alguna tonalidad del amarillo, Dean simplemente pensaba que eran feas, pero cual fuese el color no era algo que les importara. Todo estaba iluminado con velas, cientos de velas, de todos los tamaños y estados de derretimiento, proyectando mil sombras a cada objeto que colgaba del techo y se mecía sobre sus cabezas. Plantas secas, raíces, frascos llenos de líquidos viscosos y cosas flotantes, más velas, extremidades de cosas muertas que ninguno quería saber a qué criatura pertenecían, pero que se mecían como si aún conservaran algún vestigio de vida.

Los pocos muebles y repisas que había en el lugar eran de madera rústica y agrietada, no quedaba ningún espacio sobre sus superficies que no estuviese cubierta por más objetos como los que colgaban del techo y libros raidos.

Ambos entraron mirando atentos a su alrededor, inseguros de tocar alguna cosa que les fuese a saltar en la cara, y cuidaron sus pasos hasta llegar a una mesa curva que hacía veces de mostrador. De fondo sólo distinguieron algo así como una puerta y telas y más telas colgando sin sentido cubriendo las sombras, o provocándolas, ya que estaba tan negro como la misma noche y la luz parecía no poder entrar más allá.

– Dean, no creo… que hayamos hecho bien al entrar antes de la hora, Bobby dijo que tenía que ser a las tres en punto. – Haciendo énfasis a sus palabras, Sam señaló con la vista una especie de reloj hecho con pieles de serpientes y pequeños huesos de algún roedor. Los minúsculos huesos marcaban cinco segundos antes de las tres de la madrugada.

– Tonterías. En mi reloj son las tres y la puerta se abrió sola. – Sentenció Dean, y como su curiosidad lo exigía, comenzó a husmear por el lugar, tocando todo lo que le llamaba la atención.

– ¡Dean! ¿Qué haces? ¡No toques nad…! ¡Rayos! – Sam saltó en su sitio al llevarse por delante una tela de araña que se pegoteó en su pelo.

– Winchesters. – Ambos hombres voltean rápidamente hacia la puerta del fondo de la habitación, de donde la voz femenina salió. – Llegan antes, llegan después, nada en este mundo es como debe ser, y sólo mis palabras han de ser escuchadas… – Una mujer de negra piel y cabello apelmazado sale con a paso lento de la puerta del fondo. Su rostro y toda la piel que lleva al descubierto están decorados con pintura blanca, dibujando un esqueleto. Usa ropas raídas y amarillentas, un corsé casi desecho, y de sus extremidades cuelgan brazaletes y plantas secas, sus dedos están llenos de anillos y de su cuello cuelgan un par de collares de perlas y pequeños muñecos, pero nada quita la forma grácil en la que extiende sus brazos hacia el frente, mostrarse en su plenitud.

– Eh… sentimos la imprudencia. – Nervioso, Sam sólo atinó a disculparse, parándose lo más rígido y alejado posible de las cosas que colgaban del techo. – Nosotros…

– Sé a lo que vienen y no los ayudaré. Vivo una vida tranquila, soy lo bastante poderosa para espantar a las criaturas menores, lo bastante discreta para no llamar la atención de seres de alto rango y lo bastante inteligente para saber que ustedes son un peligro. Váyanse de mi tienda.

– Un momento señora, o sea lo que sea usted… – Dean se acercó arrogante, porque desde el principio no le había hecho nada de gracia tener que pedir ayuda a una bruja. – Esto no es un hobby ¿sabe? Tenemos un problema, nos dijeron que usted tenía algo que podía solucionarlo. Tenemos dinero, sólo denos lo que necesitamos y listo. – Dean se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, convencido de que sus palabras habían sido lo bastante claras.

– ¡Dean! – Sam le llamó inmediatamente la atención, pero al instante volteó a mirar a la mujer, no importándole demasiado lo que hiciese su hermano. – Lo siento, no queremos ser descorteces… – Pero el bufido de Dean indicaba lo contrario. – Pero nos estamos quedando sin opciones. No le pedimos que intervenga por nosotros, sólo queremos algo que nos pueda ayudar un poco. Sabe que es un trabajo pesado.

La mujer parece pensarlo y da un par de pasos en direcciona a los hermanos, atraída por las palabras del menor. Lo analiza detenidamente, centrándose en sus facciones angustiadas, y así su vista se pasea de arriba abajo, de hermano a hermano, hasta que se detiene y sonríe.

– Posees el don de la palabra, Sam Winchester, tu poder de convencimiento me perturba, pero no ayudaré a quien está emparentado con el estúpido que se acaba de sentar sobre mi altar de ofrendas.

Dean pega un respingo, comprendiendo que se refería a él cuando decía "estúpido", y se sacude el trasero sin cuidado, golpeando dos de las estatuillas de santos del altar y haciéndolos caer al suelo. El sonido hace saltar a Sam, que sólo lleva su mano a su frente, golpeándola, haciendo un sonido seco que poco refleja su frustración. Dean en tanto parece mucho más atento a eso que tiene pegado al culo y que le ha dejado todo el pantalón pegajoso, pero cuando tiene en la mano la cosa se da cuenta de que es un ojo de algún animal y con todo el asco lo tira al piso.

– No pareces ser muy brillante, Dean Winchester, y definitivamente tendrás que pagar por lo que has estropeado. Esos ojos de hombre lobo no se obtienen en cualquier parte.

– Escuche, señora… – Dean parece pensarlo un momento, pero no, no sabe el nombre de la mujer. – Bruja.

– Soy una Voodoo Mama, no una bruja.

– Lo que sea, le pagaremos, sólo queremos algo así como un amuleto para mantener a un ángel pegado al suelo.

– Yo no hago amuletos. – La mujer despreocupadamente se acomodó una de sus tantas pulseras. – Eso es para gitanas y budistas. Yo hago invocaciones, ataduras, objetos poderosos para proteger y maldecir.

– Lo entendemos, no amuletos. – Se apresuró a decir Sam, intentando llamar la atención de la mujer para que no siguiese escuchando a Dean. – En realidad, nos dijeron que necesitaríamos algo así como… "cascabeles especiales" para invocar un ángel que conocemos… y no perderlo más… – Dice, pero ni él se cree que lo haya dicho en voz alta. – Dean ha estado haciendo un montón de estupideces últimamente y nuestro amigo ángel ya no quiere vernos, hace más de un mes que no sabemos nada de él y sólo queremos… quiero explicarle… – Sam se asusta por las cosas que salen de su boca, porque su intención nunca había sido el decirlas, pero la atenta mirada de la mujer le hace comprender que algo hace ella para que sus pensamientos salgan por su labios con tanta facilidad. – Sí no quiere ayudarnos… – Carraspea, intentando controlar las palabras que va a usar. – Lo entenderemos, pero por favor, díganos qué más podemos hacer.

La mujer parece contenta con lo dicho por Sam, parece incluso feliz por la sinceridad y el arrepentimiento impreso en la expresión del menor, y es que el conjuro de verdad que tiene puesto sobre su tienda es realmente poderoso. Está por hablar cuando Dean se mueve a su lado, seguramente incómodo porque el conjuro lo tiene afectado también.

– Ya, Sam, da igual si la Zorra con aire de Voodoo no nos hace la gracia, no le daremos un céntimo de nada y esperaremos a que a Cas se le pase su pataleta… – Dice despectivo, suelto de lengua así como Sam, que sin estar seguro de la razón seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido, pero Dean poco o nada se enteraba de la situación, sólo estaba de mal humor por la irrisoria necesidad de recurrir a una bruja para encontrar a un ángel que no puede controlar sus estados de ánimo, eso y sentarse sobre ojos de hombre lobo era demasiado para la poca paciencia de Dean. – Vieja bruja…

La expresión de la mujer parece romperse en ese momento, su rostro se descompone en enojo e indignación, y con su ceño fruncido y toda esa pintura escabrosa en la cara, da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo.

– Fuera de mi tienda.

– Pero… – Sam intenta hacerla entrar en razón, pero es obvio que las palabras de su hermano la molestaron mucho.

– Pero nada, llegan a mi tienda pidiendo mi ayuda y a cambio sólo obtengo pérdidas e insultos. Fuera.

– Wow, wow… alto ahí, señora bruja. Lo del altar fue un accidente, le podemos traer nuevos ojos de hombre lobo, de vampiro también si quiere, pero aquí nadie la ha insultado. – Lo más "Diplomáticamente" que uede, Dean intenta calmarla, pero incluso eso parece ofenderla.

– Dean… – Sam lo llama, presintiendo que Dean volverá a meter la pata. – La llamaste "Zorra" y "Vieja Bruja"

– Claro que no, yo… ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

– ¡Si, si lo hiciste! ¡Discúlpate ya! – Le dice con los dientes apretados y sonriéndole a la bruja, contenido con todas sus fuerzas los insultos que su mente le dedica a su hermano mientras alzan su mano, como saludando a la mujer mientras le murmura a Dean.

– Es una bruja, Sammy, no creo que con una disculpa se le pase el enojo… aparte, de seguro todo esto son cachivaches, ésta… – Apunta "discretamente" a la mujer. –… de magia y maldiciones no sabe ni la definición. – Le dice al oído, pero en la silenciosa habitación se escuchó muy claro, y Sam sólo mira a otro lado, no creyendo que su hermano mayor siga metiendo la pata tan hondo.

– Escucha bien, Dean Winchester, tu sangre me repugna, y aprenderás lo que es bueno, nada precede mi poder y la nada me sigue como es su deber… – Conjura con su dedo alzado y Sam se pone blanco. Justo ahora no era lo mejor que les podía pasar, la bruja apuntó a Dean y escupió en su presencia, tomó polvos negros de una mesa, lanzándolos sus pies, y siguió con su letanía de palabras, su mirada se le tiñó de rojo, como si fuese sangre cayendo de sus parpados. – ¡Aprenderás lo que es no tener y tener la verdad de tus actos sobre lo que más amas Dean Winchester! – Sam se apartó un paso y Dean sólo lo miró alucinado.

– ¡Oiga! ¡Deje a Sam fuera de esto, que él no ha sido más que respetuoso con usted! – Ni se inmutó por la maldición, pero Sam estaba sin habla por un momento.

La mujer terminó de conjurar un par de palabras más, volviendo a su estado normal ante los hermanos. Su expresión era serena, pero ambos sabían que se estaba controlando.

– Dije "Lo que más amas", no a "Quien más amas". Ahora salgan de mi tienda y no vuelvan hasta que la maldición esté rota. – A base de empujones la mujer los sacó de su tienda, parándose en el marco de la puerta a la calle en cuanto ambos hermanos estuvieron fuera. – Si fuera ustedes lo abrigaría pronto. Hiela mucho en esta época del año.

– ¿Abrigar? – Dean la miró sin entender, acomodándose la ropa y sacudiendo la cabeza. El efecto del conjuro de verdad estaba desapareciendo y sus pensamientos parecían centrarse nuevamente.

– Dean… – Sam lo llamó, acariciando sus sienes mientras miraba hacia la calle.

– No, Sam. Quiero que me explique a qué se refiere. – Pero Dean no lo tomaba en cuenta, tenía toda su atención puesta sobre la mujer negra que lo miraba con esa sonrisa divertida. – ¿Qué voy a abrigar?

– Dean. – Su hermanito volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con su voz mucho más consternada, pero ni eso fue suficiente para que Dean lo tomara en cuenta.

– Sam, ahora no. – Se sacudió a su hermano de encima de la misma forma en que se lo sacudía cuando hablaba con alguna chica linda. – Si es tan poderosa debe saber que no existe nada que yo quiera más que a ti y… – Y recién ahí, cuando vio el rostro descompuesto de Sam, comprendió que algo no andaba bien.

– ¡Dean, el impala!

Dean se da la vuelta y en el lugar donde antes estaba su "Bebé" esperándolos en el pavimento, había un tipo tirado, de cara al piso, desnudo e inmóvil.

Sam caminó a paso inseguro hacia él y lo volteó con cuidado, intento averiguar si estaba vivo o no. En la calle no estaba nadie más que ellos, así que simplemente lo arrastró a la vereda y lo apoyó contra una farola, buscando iluminarlo para observarlo bien. Por lo menos estaba vivo, apenas vivo, pero lo estaba.

Su piel es blanca y a la vista muy suave, casi pulida por la forma en la que refleja la luz de las farolas, su cabello es negro como la misma noche, tiene músculos bien trabajados, porque el impala es una máquina como pocas, pero su cuerpo es pequeño. Tiene cicatrices, varias cicatrices que apenas se ven en esa piel nívea. Labios rosados, mandíbula cuadrada, mentón definido y ese leve color de sus pómulos, seguramente causado por el frío de las calles a esa hora en Nueva Orleans.

– ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi auto, bruja loca? – Y si pensaban que a Dean le iba a interesar demasiado el tipo, pues se equivocan. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en su auto.

– Ése es tu automóvil, Dean Winchester. – Afirma la mujer, limpiándose las uñas con cuidado.

Sam observa la situación, sin saber realmente a qué lado apoyar, porque si, Dean es su hermano, pero eso no parece ser suficiente para apoyarlo, obviamente es su culpa todo el asunto, ya que cometió el error, y la estupidez, todo hay que decirlo, de insultar a una practicante de la magia. Por otro lado está la "afectada", que no se mostró muy cooperativa al principio, pero que poco a poco parecía ceder para ayudarlos con su problema, hasta que Dean perdió los estribos, la insultó, estropeó su altar al sentársele encima y como consecuencia lo maldijo.

O mejor dicho, maldijo su automóvil.

– ¡Ese no es mi Bebé! – Dean está totalmente fuera de sí y está por tirarse encima de la bruja cuando esta comienza a hablar nuevamente.

– Lo es y es un ser vivo ahora, Dean Winchester, y lo será hasta que aprendas tu lección. Aprender a respetar a las personas y sus pertenencias será tu sentencia. Ahora vete y llévatelo.

Y Dean no puede más que gruñir, porque eso hace cuando está enojado, gruñir y beber, a veces follar, pero este no es el caso, así que sólo gruñe, observando de mala gana el "ser vivo" que es ahora su automóvil.

– Lo hago por tu bien, Dean. – Eso Dean no se lo cree, menos por el tono calmo que usa la mujer. – Además, pese a que no lo merezcas, los ayudaré cuando aprendas, y Sam…

– ¿Sí, señora?

Hay cosas que Sam sabe por sentido común, una de ellas es que no debe responderle de malas formas a la bruja que acaba de maldecir a su hermano, menos cuando esta parece no tener nada en contra de él.

– Me compadezco de tus responsabilidades genéticas para con tu hermano. Espero que esta maldición no se convierta en un castigo para ti también.

– Eh… ¿gracias? – .Y eso fue lo que sucedió. La bruja se metió a su tienda, dejando a los hermanos en la calle con su problema. – Dean…

– Cállate, Sam. – Dean Winchester está enojado y cuando Dean está enojado, no escucha. Sobre todo no escucha a Sam. Patea un par de hojas que encuentra en el suelo y comienza a dar vueltas en círculos, midiendo los pros y los contras de echar abajo a patadas la puerta de la tienda.

– Pero… – Sam intenta una vez más, pero Dean está tan enfurruñado que ni siquiera lo mira. Eso, sumado a que el tipo parece más muerto que vivo, tienen a Sam casi al borde de su paciencia.

Dean Winchester se enoja por muchas cosas, de la misma forma en la que es feliz por muchas cosas, pero últimamente las cosas que lo hacen enojar son más numerosas que las cosas que lo hacen feliz. Una de las cosas que más lo enoja es que se metan con su auto y la bruja loca se metió con su auto, lo convirtió en una persona, que para desgracia de Dean no es una chica voluptuosa, y para desmadre… a Dean se lo advirtieron.

– Bobby te lo advirtió.

– ¡No es cierto!

Eso pasa cuando Dean está enojado, no escucha.

– Sí es cierto, Dean. Nos lo repitió mil veces, "No hablen demás y no toquen nada", pero tú estabas tan enojado con Cas que no lo escuchaste.

Cuando Dean está enojado discute mucho, aún por cosas que sabe que son ciertas, pero en esta ocasión sólo escupe un escueto "Jodido ángel" y se agacha, quitándose la chaqueta en el proceso. La bruja en cuestión convirtió el flamante impala de Dean en una persona, persona que Dean abriga con su chaqueta sólo porque no quiere seguir viendo tanta piel. Porque lo distrae la piel.

– Es un… hombre.

– Creo que eso es bastante obvio, Dean. – Dean bufa en respuesta, comenzando a caminar en círculos una vez más, dispuesto a matar a la bruja. – Sabes que esto es totalmente culpa tuya.

Sam también se agacha, comprobando la temperatura de quien hace unos momentos era el automóvil de su hermano. Su piel está fría al tacto, un frío casi metálico, y eso lo preocupa, sobre todo porque Dean no parece muy atento a lo que pueda o no sucederle a su nueva responsabilidad.

– ¡¿Culpa mía?

Cuando Dean está enojado sulfura a otras personas también, porque es muy descuidado, el primero en perder la paciencia siempre es Sam, a veces también Bobby, pero Bobby lo soluciona corriéndolos de la casa con escopeta en mano y disparando cartuchos de sal contra la piel desnuda. En un par de ocasiones Castiel también se enojó con él, nada como la última vez que discutieron y Cas desapareció, pero la cosa es que esta vez Dean enojó a la persona equivocada y terminó maldito.

– ¡Sí, culpa tuya! Bobby dijo que no tocáramos nada y lo primero que haces al entrar en la tienda es sentarte encima de su altar. – Cierto, es cierto, pero Dean está tan enojado que es capaz de negarlo. – Ahora ayúdame. – Sam intenta levantar el cuerpo inmóvil y frío, pero se le dificulta demasiado. Puede que sea fuerte y todo, pero incluso a él le cuesta levantar un peso muerto desde el suelo. – Dean, se va a helar si sigue tirado desnudo en el suelo.

– Yo no… – Pero contrario a lo que Sam espera, Dean sólo da un paso hacia atrás.

– Dean, sigue siendo tu automóvil. – Nada, Dean pasa de la incredulidad a la ira en apenas un segundo.

– "Eso" no es mi Bebé, eso es un hombre, mi Bebé… ¡mi Bebé es una chica, Sam! –

– ¡Tu Bebé va a sufrir hipotermia si no lo abrigamos ahora mismo!

"Eso", como internamente llama a Dean al hombre que antes era su automóvil, no se mueve. Nada, cero, no parece respirar, está ahí totalmente quieto entre los brazos de su hermano menor, quien hace grandes esfuerzos por levantar su peso muerto, y Dean no quiere tocarlo, porque no tiene la más mínima intención de tocar a ese tipo.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Pregunta Dean, cuando ve que por fin Sam logra levantar al sujeto del suelo.

– ¿A dónde crees? Al motel, necesitamos calentarlo y no es buena idea tener a un hombre inconsciente y desnudo en la calle. Ahora, ayúdame o no estorbes.

Dean mira una última vez la tienda de Voodoo Mama, la bruja esa que se desapareció sin decirles nada, y luego camina hacia Sam, quien tiene a "eso" en brazos, caminando lentamente hacia la salida de esa callejuela.

Cuando Dean está enojado no tiene la mejor disposición del mundo, la verdad es que sólo desea que lo dejen tranquilo para beber y follar, pero ahora no puede, así que sigue a Sam, dudando muchas veces antes de ponerle una mano encima al hombre y comprobar por sí mismo que efectivamente está muy frío.

– Mmmm…

Y "Eso" ronronea, ¡RONRONEA! Así como su Bebé, bajo y profundo, cuando lo enciende. Se remueve entre los brazos de su hermano y cuando se da cuenta lo mira con unos ojos demasiado claros y atentos, llenos de curiosidad y cariño.

– Dean, hola…

Oh, mierda. Están en un grave problema.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE MORE SHOT**

Capítulo Dos

– ¿Qué haces ahí?

– Me estaciono.

Sam se aguanta las ganas de reír, ya que ese que antes era el impala tiene unas ocurrencias de lo más divertidas. Cuando despertó lo hizo muy confundido, porque tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era un humano. Sólo estaba muy perturbado porque creía estar "aplastando a Sammy" y Dean le huía en vez de hablarle dulce y darle sus dos palmaditas en el "capó".

Luego el caminar se le hizo muy raro, no se sentía seguro "sobre dos ruedas" y Dean tuvo que levantarlo de un jalón de suelo cuando quiso caminar en cuatro. Tampoco se quería vestir, decía que él debería estar abrigándolos a ellos, no al revés, pero Dean sólo lo miró enojado y le puso nuevamente la chaqueta sobre los hombros, comenzando a caminar de mala gana frente a "eso", no dispuesto a verlo.

El tipo también quería llevarlos ¿Cómo? Sam no lo sabe, sólo se le hacía muy incómodo verlos caminar, sobretodo porque Dean ni siquiera se le acercaba y Sam sólo alzaba los hombros cuando este lo miraba interrogante, y caminó entre ellos apretando la chaqueta entre sus manos, muerto de frío, con sus pies descalzos sucios y adoloridos por la textura del suelo, y así hasta que llegaron al motel en el que se quedaban.

– Entra.

– Pero…

– ¡Entra!

Dean no le tiene nada de paciencia, menos cuando "eso" se sienta en el estacionamiento del motel, justo frente a su habitación, y se queda ahí, esperando a que Dean le diera las buenas noches como siempre hacía.

– Emm… Impala… – Sam no sabe ni cómo llamarlo, así que sólo atina a decirle de esa forma.

– Bebé. – Le corrige este, apretando un poco más la chaqueta de Dean contra su cuerpo. Comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento y helaba mucho a esa hora de la madrugada.

– ¿Perdón?-

– Bebé, Dean me llama Bebé, ese es mi nombre, Sammy. – Claro, "Bebé". Seguramente Dean estallará en cualquier momento.

– Escucha, "Bebé", ahora eres una persona y las personas no duermen en los estacionamientos, duermen en camas dentro de habitaciones. – Él frunce el seño, así sentado como está en el suelo, con la chaqueta de Dean sobre los hombros y ese temblor de su cuerpo que a cada rato parece acentuarse.

– Sammy. – Genial. El impala tiene la misma manía que su hermano con llamarlo "Sammy" y le molestaría, de la misma manera como le molesta que cualquiera que no sea Dean lo llame de esa forma, pero no tiene la cabeza para pensar en eso ahora. Además, no utiliza ese tono de burla que usan todos menos Dean al llamarlo así, sino que usa el mismo tono que Dean, como si fuese muy natural decirlo.

– Sammy, no soy estúpido, puedes hablarme con normalidad. -

– ¡Entonces entiendes que tienes que entrar de una puta vez en la habitación y hacernos caso!-

Ese fue Dean. "Bebé" parece dudar, pero al final se pone de pie, sosteniendo la chaqueta contra su cuerpo, y entra en la habitación cuando Dean le hace espacio en la puerta.

– Te bañarás, te vestirás y luego te quedarás callado en un rincón mientras investigamos como arreglar esto.-

– Estás de mal humor… – Ahora sí, Dean quería asesinarlo.

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy de mal humor! ¡Eres un hombre! – Recalcando lo obvio, Dean apuntó a "Bebé", específicamente a sus inexistentes pechos.

– ¿Vas a golpearme? – Pregunta el Impala, frunciendo el seño, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

– ¿Golpearte? ¿Por qué te golpearía? – Pero Dean está seguro de que lo hará si el tipo sigue presionándolo.

– Siempre que estás de mal humor me golpeas y luego se te pasa. Así que hazlo, golpéame. No soporto verte así de enojado. – "Bebé" levanta el mentón y ofrece su rostro para que Dean lo golpee, sin quitarle la mirada en encima.

– Eh… – Sam decide interrumpir en ese instante, seguro de que si el Impala lo presiona no suficiente, su hermano terminará por golpearlo enserio. – Será mejor… que te duches… – Lo empuja por los hombros, guiando al Impala hacia el baño, aprovechando que es mucho más bajo que él y Dean. – "Bebé".-

A Sam se le dificultaba decirlo, nunca ha llamado el Impala de esa manera, sólo tiene grabado en su cabeza a Dean diciéndolo durante años de esa forma cariñosa, pero ahora decirlo él y decírselo a un tío desnudo, es todo un calvario.

– ¿Ducharme? Oh, quieres decir: lavarme… ¿Usarás la esponja? Dean siempre usa la esponja, porque no raya mi pintura, y luego usa la cera, pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana, porque hoy no secará y… espera ¿y Dean? – Pregunta, resistiéndose a ser empujado por el pequeño Sammy, mirando ocasionalmente a su dueño.

– Él… necesita estar tranquilo un momento. – Sam intenta calmarse, pero le descoloca un poco ver lo devoto que parece el Impala a su hermano, así que sólo respira y arrastra a "Bebé" hasta el baño, dejando a Dean solo y enfadado con el aire. – Te daré jabón y champú y te bañarás, no es difícil. Sólo te mojas y te frotas. Te traeré una toalla y algo de ropa, y hablaré con Dean mientras. Tú sólo… sólo tómatelo con calma.-

"Bebé" parece pensarlo un momento, mientras observa cada uno de los detalles del baño.

– ¿Será como un auto-lavado? – Pregunta curioso, pero no ve ninguna máquina que lo limpie.

– Eh… si, como un auto-lavado. Claro, sólo que tú lo haces todo. – Dijo Sam, mientras amontonaba en la ducha las cosas que Bebé necesitaría para bañarse.

– Te gustaba quedarte conmigo cuando íbamos a los auto–lavados. Te emocionaba ver todo desde dentro. -

– ¿Desde dentro? – Murmura bajito, sin quitar la vista de esos profundos ojos celestes que posee el impala y finalmente se da cuenta del nuevo significado que tiene esa frase.

– Sí, ¿Te quedarás ahora?-

– No… yo… – Sus mejillas se encienden al instante y responde incomodo. – No esta vez… yo… – Carraspea, intentando concentrarse mientras abre la llave del agua de la ducha. – Recuerda… te quitas la chaqueta y te enjabonas por todos lados ¿Si? y el champú lo usas sólo en tu cabello y no dejes nada sin enjuagar… Be… bé… – Se atraganta cuando lo llama por su nombre y cierra la puerta del baño dejándolo solo, huyendo avergonzado.

Respira apoyado contra la puerta, dispuesto buscar alguna solución en su laptop, hasta que se da cuenta de que todas sus cosas estaban en el impala. Traga duro y observa urgido a Dean, que sólo está sentado junto a la ventana, con una botella de tequila en la mano mientras mira hacia la calle. ¿De dónde sacó la botella? Ni idea, es Dean, parece que las guarda bajo su almohada últimamente.

– Dean, creo que tenemos un problema… – Se acerca cauteloso, tomando la silla que junto a la mesa, y espera que su hermano le conteste. – ¿Dean?– Repite el llamado, porque Dean no parece muy dispuesto a conversar.

– Alguien se robó mi auto, Sam. Alguien lo tiene… ¡y en su lugar nos dejó a ese palurdo! – No duda ni siquiera un segundo en golpear la mesa en la que está apoyado, haciendo que Sam pegue un bote en su lugar. – ¿Y ahora me vienes con más problemas? ¿Qué sucede ahora, Sam? ¿Qué?-

– Pues… la mayor parte del dinero lo teníamos _dentro_ del impala, junto con mi laptop, las mochilas… y bueno las armas, las identificaciones, o sea… todo. Todas nuestras cosa que no dejamos aquí por seguridad… – Menciona rápidamente, mientras se pone de pie para ir por una cerveza.

– Lo que nos faltaba. – Dean bebe de un golpe lo que queda de tequila en la botella, que no es poco. – Me roban mi auto, me roban mi vida y mis cosas, y me dejan a un idiota…

– Dean… no es un idiota. Es… un auto, tu auto… ¿humanizado? ¡Oh Dios! No sé, esto da dolor de cabeza. – Sam presiona sus sienes con la cerveza fría que sacó del refrigerador, sentándose frente a su hermano en la mesa.

– Pues yo no me lo creo, no creo nada que salga de la boca de esa bruja o de ese loco. – Dean se pone de pie, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación. – Seguramente la bruja tenía algún amiguito suyo afuera que robó mi auto y ese tipo en el baño es sólo un vago loco que lee mentes, por eso sabe cosas sobre nosotros. – Sam está totalmente alucinado, no puede creer que Dean creara toda esa conspiración en su mente. – Yo digo que lo dejemos tirado donde lo encontramos, robemos un auto, echemos abajo la estúpida tienda y le saquemos a golpes a la bruja donde está mi auto.

– ¡No, Dean! ¿Qué crees que sacaras con eso? – Lo mira exasperado, porque su hermano entró en "Estado cavernícola" y era bastante difícil hacerlo razonar de esa forma.

– ¡Pues recuperaré mi auto, Sam! – Dean da por finalizada la conversación, toma la chaqueta de Sam y se encamina a la puerta. – Si no me quieres ayudar, pues bien. Iré a beber y a buscar un buen auto con un parachoques que resista.-

Sam sólo lo observa salir, seguro de que su hermano no llevará a cabo su plan, sólo se quedará en la parte de beber y de ahí… pues nada, tal vez Sam lo iría a buscar más tarde, pero ahora tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como llevarle ropa a "Bebé".

Dean en tanto está en medio de un delirio de alcohol. Las copas giran a su alrededor y la buena compañía no falta, pero en lo único que puede pensar es en que no tiene a su verdadero Bebé afuera, esperándolo para llevarlo con Sam de vuelta al motel. Sólo tiene a un bastardo nudista que se cree auto. Simplemente genial.

Es tanta la bronca que varias veces se levanta de su silla para salir por la bruja y patearle el culo, pero la voz de Sam la da vueltas en la cabeza, esa vocecita tonta que le carcome el alma cuando intenta hacer algo incorrecto, ese "no, Dean, no es buena idea" y Dean lo sabe, pero ¿Qué más le queda? El no tiene ningún problema respetando lo ajeno, respeta todo lo ajeno, sólo que el mundo no puede dejar de destruir sus cosas, así que ¿Por qué respetar las cosas del mundo? Ya se han metido lo suficiente con lo poco que tiene, con sus padres, con Sam, ahora con su auto ¿Y él que hace? Pues va y salva al mundo, otra vez.

– Pues, que se joda el mundo… ¡Oye, dame otro whisky! - vocifera al bartender.

Sam por su lado lidiaba con un tipo que insiste en ser llamado "Bebé", que se resiste a ponerse la ropa y pregunta cada cinco minutos "¿Dónde está Dean, Sammy?". Es tanta la desesperación que Sam tuvo que cerrar la puerta con llave para que el Impala no saliera a buscar a su hermano mayor para traerlo "a salvo" de su borrachera.

– Sólo ponte los pantalones, por favor. – Sam sigue al Impala de un lado a otro por la habitación, ya no sabiendo cómo hacerlo para que se vistiera de una buena vez. Toda esa piel blanca, casi lustrosa, lampiña y llena de las cicatrices que ni siquiera el buen trabajo e Dean como mecánico podían borrar, lo perturban.

– Pero Dean… – Y "Bebé" no hace mucho por ayudar, sólo quiere salir de la habitación para ir por Dean.

– Dean volverá pronto y no le gustará verte sin ropa. – Y con eso parece reaccionar, tomando de una buena vez la ropa que Sam le ofrece.

Una vez vestido, con el pantalón mal puesto y la camiseta que le quedaba enorme al revés, Bebé mira por la ventana, esperando a que Dean aparezca en cualquier momento.

– Dean… Dean nunca ha ido a beber sin mí ¿Quién lo va a traer a salvo hasta acá?-

– Llegará bien, tranquilo. Tomará un taxi en el peor de los casos. Lo que me preocupa es que todas nuestras cosas las tienes dentro.-

– ¿Que necesitas?-

Pregunta Bebé, sin sacar la vista de la ventana y de la copiosa llovizna de la que él debería proteger a Dean, como es su trabajo: cuidarlo, protegerlo, mantenerlo seco y tibio. No quiere estar dentro de nada si Dean está allá afuera, Dean debería estar dentro de él esperando hasta que se le pase la borrachera para conducir…

– Pues… lo que llevábamos en el asiento trasero… o sea… -

Sam hace ademanes con sus manos y no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea el nuevo maletero del Impala, y eso no era razonable, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta esa vez cuando él fue trasformado en el Impala y Dean tuvo que… Oh, Dios… eso sí que lo dejó estático, recordando lo incomodo que se sintió cuando Dean revisó su cajuela. Definitivamente no le deseaba eso a nadie.

– ¿Quieres sólo tu laptop y tu mochila? ¿O también las armas?-

– ¿Qué…? No, no te… – Pero Sam ni siquiera termina de hablar, cuando Bebé se gira hacía él con su mochila y su laptop en las manos. – ¿Cómo…?-

– ¿Sólo esto?- suelta como si fuera normal sacarlas cosas de la mismísima nada.

– Eh… sí, sólo… sólo es… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? tú… – Pero intentar pensar en una explicación "lógica" acaba con Sam, quien ya no puede más con tantas cosas raras en un sólo día. – Ahrg, no importa. ¿Quieres comer algo? Es tarde y parece que tienes hambre.-

– ¿Comer? ¿Cómo… cargar combustible?-

Sam parpadea un par de veces, no sabiendo si reír o preocuparse, así que prefiere no hace ninguna de las dos y sólo le ofrecerle un chocolate que tiene en su mochila, chocolate que el Impala mira confundido.

– Eh… esto no es diesel premium sin plomo. Además, es sólido y rindo 7,8 kilómetros por litro, no por kilo.-

A Sam por poco no se le cae la mandíbula sobre la mesa ¿Cómo explicarle que necesitaba comer… a un auto? ¿Y que el diesel era veneno en ese cuerpo? lo veía capaz de ver una estación de servicio y meterse la manguera de combustible en la boca para beberlo. Ahora mismo odiaba a Dean y su incapacidad de enfrentar sus problemas, porque a él se le daba mejor eso de dar las ordenes y callar a cualquiera, sólo se hace lo que él dice y listo. Todo solucionado en segundos. Suspira, buscando el dictador reprimido en su interior, y al no encontrarlo procede a hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

– Mira, ya no puedes alimentarte con eso porque estás en un cuerpo humano. Intentarlo sería suicida. Debes comer alimentos normales, comida de personas, Bebé… ¿Comprendes…? Será así hasta que la Voodoo Mama perdone a Dean. Lo que podría tardarse… – Explica Sam lo más pedagógicamente posible que puede, pero el Impala sólo lo mira fijo, con hielo en los ojos.

– Sam… no hace falta que uses todo tu kindergarten conmigo, tengo años suficientes para que puedas hablarme como a una persona normal. Ahora, y si me haces el favor, vete a la cama. Yo esperaré a Dean… – Se voltea arrogante, tal como su hermano, y contempla el exterior enfurruñado. Es obvio que no lograría convencerlo, no hasta que sienta hambre de verdad al menos.

– ¿Me estás mandando a dormir? – el desconcierto le puede.

Esta vez Sam no puede contener su risa, porque si, un auto antropomorfo lo está mandando a la cama, así que optó por hacer las cosas más sencillas, total, no es su maldición, es la de su hermano. Que él lidiara con el impala, él se iría a dormir.

– Bien, las llaves de la habitación están sobre la televisión, no abras a menos que Dean llegue.

En tiempo record se ducha y luego se lanza con apenas los bóxers puestos a una de las camas, intentando relajarse. Es tarde, hace un poco de frío y todo es muy raro, pero no es su problema, así que sólo se esconde bajo las mantas se dispone a dormir. Ya se reiría de su hermano cuando este llegara borracho y tuviese que lidiar con un impala molesto y hambriento.

Para "Bebé" la noche trascurría rápido y sentía frío, estaba inquieto.

No veía signos de movimiento, su mirada se adapta como siempre a los lugares oscuros, sólo extraña no poder usar las luces altas para apartar la oscuridad frene a él como siempre lo hace. Mira el reloj en la mesa de noche junto a las camas, ya son las seis treinta y ocho de la mañana.

Suspira, siente raras sus luces frontales, como si sus focos estuviesen a punto de quemarse, eso y su chasis parece a punto de abollarse porque lleva varias horas apoyado en él. En la oscuridad de la habitación ve que Sammy se remueve inquieto, manoteando algo, tal vez la manta que estaba en el piso, ya que entre vuelta y vuelta la había hecho caer. Así que camina hacia él y lo cubre con la cobija verde que está en el suelo, arropándolo con cuidado, cubriéndolo hasta las orejas. Lentamente el cuerpo de Sammy parece más relajado, y Bebé vuelve a su silla con una sonrisa en la cara, satisfecho al poder cuidar mejor de Sam ahora que es humano.

Sigue contemplando la calle por la ventana un buen rato más, frotándose los ojos de vez en cuando. Tal vez sus micas se han empañado, por eso ve borroso, eso o de plano se le están fundiendo las luces, porque ver se le comienza a dificultar demasiado.

Unos paso a lo lejos lo distraerse, dejando el tema de sus luces olvidado en segundos. Ve en las penumbras de la calle la figura imponente de Dean, bueno… no tan imponente, la verdad es que se ve bastante torpe y desarmado al caminar, pero no es como si no estuviese acostumbrado a verlo de esa forma, así que sólo sonríe y corre a la puerta para recibirlo. Está seguro de que podría incluso saltar sobre sus ruedas traseras de lo feliz que está de verlo sano y salvo. O sea, siempre se pone feliz de verlo llegar con bien donde él está, y esta vez no es la excepción, sólo que ahora el sentimiento es más intenso, tanto que le cuesta contenerlo.

La perilla de la puerta gira un par de veces, pero la puerta no abre, la voz agrietada por el alcohol se escucha del otro lado, maldiciendo, y antes de que Dean llame a Sammy, que duerme a pierna suelta en la cama, Bebé se apresura a abrir la puerta con la llave. El problema es que no sabe cómo usarla, a él es a quien le ponían las llaves, nunca tuvo que poner una, y se está liando. El corazón se le agita por momentos, porque logra meter la jodida llave en su lugar, pero aún así la puerta se abre.

– ¿Dean? Dean… ¿Me escuchas? – Durante algunos segundos Dean no contesta, sólo se queda muy quieto al otro lado de la puerta, mientras "Bebé" intenta una vez más abrir, sacando y volviendo a meter la llave.

– ¿Saaaaam? – Alarga las palabras, en conclusión, está muy borracho. – Sammy, sue-suenas chistoso…

– No, Dean, soy yo, Bebé. No sé como abrir la puerta ¿Cómo se usan las llaves? – Una vez más, Dean se tarda en contestar.

– ¿Bebé? ¡Bebé! – Sí, está borrachísimo, como siempre que actúa así de feliz de verlo, pero no por eso Bebé estaba menos emocionado al oír a Dean llamarlo con tanta alegría. – Sólo la metes de la forma correcta… y la mueves hasta encontrar ese punto en el que hace… clic. Es como follar… hemos follado juntos ¿Recuerdas? la pelirroja y… esa otra… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– Sí, Dean, la pelirroja… – Meter y mover, no parece ser tan difícil, pero eso de tener manos y pulgares es algo totalmente nuevo para Bebé

Así que se arma de perseverancia, un sentimiento muy extraño para un auto, sin embargo, toma la llave y visualiza como encajarla y la llave entra casi sola, la gira, porque no se puede hacer otro movimiento, y escucha el clic, que es la señal que necesita para saber que ha abierto el seguro. Exhala todo el aire que ha juntado en sus ductos de ventilación y abre la puerta, recibiendo de lleno a un Dean mimoso que se le lanza encima. El aroma a licor que trae logra marearlo por primera vez en su vida y el calor del cuerpo de su dueño es tan intenso que quema por encima de la camiseta de AC/DC que está usando.

– ¡Hey, Bebé…! Te extrañé taaaanto cuando… cuando no estabas esperándome afuera del bar… – Meloso y con la voz patinándole le habla, cargando casi todo su peso en él, así como hacía cuando era un auto y no una persona, cuando se lanzaba sobre el capó de su Bebé y se quedaba ahí un par de minutos, hablándole mientras esperaba que el mundo dejase de girar.

– Dean… – Bebé apenas puede sostener su peso. Su nuevo cuerpo no es tan fuerte como el anterior, donde podía cargar fácilmente a media docena de personas. – Mejor… sácate esto. – Jala un poco la chaqueta que usa Dean, que le queda grande de hombros al ser de Sam. – Tienes que dormir, ya está amaneciendo y… ¿Dean? – Pero Dean hace rato que no lo escucha, está mucho más atento a los ojos claros de Bebé

– ¿Por qué… por qué tus ojos son… celestes? – La pregunta toma a Bebé por sorpresa y lo detiene por completo su intento de arrastrar a Dean hacia su cama.

– Pues… no lo sé ¿Por qué los tuyos son verdes? – Una vez recompuesto de la impresión, arrastra a un borracho y parlanchín Dean hasta su cama.

– Mamá los tenía así ¿Tú mamá también tenía ojos como los tuyos? – Y a pesar de que Dean se está quedando dormido casi de inmediato, su curiosidad no lo dejaría descansar hasta saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Mi mamá es una línea de producción, Dean, no creo que tenga ojos.

No sabe si Dean lo escuchó, no sabe realmente muchas cosas, pero una vez que ambos hermanos estuvieron dormidos ya no supo que más hacer. Aún está encendido, hace mucho frío para salir y está seguro de que su nuevo cuerpo humano no cuenta con aceite de alta viscosidad y anticongelante, así que sin nada más que hacer se sienta entre las dos camas, vigilando el sueño de los Winchester.

En algún momento se le acaba la batería, porque sus luces se apagan y ya no supo nada más.

No es, sino cuatro horas más tarde, que la hay actividad en la habitación. El agua goteando en el baño comienza a calar hondo dentro del sueño del mayor de los Winchester, que, con un jodido dolor de cabeza de los que hacen época, se despierta. Dándose cuenta que ese sonido infernal que pensó venía del baño es en realidad lluvia que cae torrencialmente en la zona en forma de tormenta. La habitación está fría, sus pies duelen al contacto con las baldosas del suelo y la necesidad de correr al baño y botar todo lo bebido la noche anterior lo hace finalmente levantarse.

Apenas está de pie y ve sus pies descalzos y sus botas ordenadas junto a la cama se confunde. No recuerda haberse sacado las botas… o los pantalones, pero camina tambaleándose hasta el baño y se encierra allí hasta que se repone de las nauseas, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con dos analgésicos en la mano y un vaso de agua en la otra mano, ve una pierna. Pierna que al salir de su cama e ir al baño no vio, pero que ahora, desde su nueva posición, era una pierna y un pedazo de persona. O sea, no es que una persona destazada estuviese entre su cama y la de su hermano, es sólo que veía una pierna y un pedazo de cuerpo de una persona, persona que, una vez recuperada su lucidez y sus recuerdos, comprendió que era el loco que se creía su auto.

Dormía en el suelo frío, como el loco que era, acurrucado sobre su propio cuerpo, con sus pies tan blancos de frío que tenían un leve toque de azul. Si fuese otra persona Dean se sentiría muy incómodo por verlo dormido allí, temblando de frio sin saberlo, buscando conservar el calor de su cuerpo de cualquier forma, como un vago en una callejón. Pero Dean no es así, no lo admite y lo negará hasta la muerte, sin embargo tiene un corazón enorme y ayuda siempre que está en sus manos el hacer algo, claro, menos con ese loco. Así que se toma las dos pastillas y se mete en su cama dispuesto a dormir hasta tarde, enojado con ese tipo por hacerse pasar por su amado y adorado impala, contento por dejarlo en el suelo, esperando que además de frío pescara un resfriado.

Media hora después, tras dar vueltas en la cama, se levanta de un salto. Su conciencia lo atormenta a tal grado que decide hacer algo. Metería al loco en la cama de Sam, después de todo Sam es él que le cree y le tiene compasión.

Levantarlo se le dificulta un poco, sobre todo porque al agacharse el alcohol que aún da vueltas por su cuerpo lo marea, pero el loco no parece dar señales de querer despertarse. Con él en brazos se dispuso a arrojarlo a la cama de Sam, sólo que al voltear y buscar un espacio para el pequeño cuerpo de poco menos de uno ochenta de alto, se da cuenta de que no hay espacio en esa cama para nadie más, apenas si entra Sam en esa cama, con los brazos que se le caen por los lados y los tobillos de su hermanito el gigantón asomándose por el filo del colchón.

No puede hacerle eso a Sam, Sam está pasando por tanta mierda últimamente que arrojarle a un loco encima seguramente acabaría con él.

Suspira derrotado y finalmente lo deja en su cama, intentando recordar las proporciones del sofá para dormir en él mientras se promete así mismo darle de golpes todo el día si el loco o Sam comentan algo sobre dejar al vago dormir en su cama. Lo cubrió con las mantas nada más porque piensa que a él le gustaría que alguien hiciese eso por él o por Sam, no porque el loco estuviese más pálido que por la noche debido al frío. Mierda, está tan pálido que Dean no puede evitar llevar sus manos a su cuello para sentir su pulso, temiendo que se hubiese muerto de hipotermia, pero el pulso está ahí, débil, pero está.

– Dean… – Genial, ahora el loco está despierto, abriendo esos ojos celestes que Dean no podía dejar de mirar.

– Shh… no hables. – Descuidadamente le da dos golpecitos en la cabeza, así como acostumbraba hacer con su automóvil, dos golpes en el capó y un: – Duerme, mierda. – Bueno, generalmente es un "buena noches, Bebé", pero no es como si el Impala se fuese a poner exigente ahora, así que sólo sonreí, aceptando el gesto, y se acomoda en la cama, haciéndole espacio a Dean.

– Aun tienes resaca, será mejor que descanses. – Dean lo mira con el seño fruncido, metiéndose en la cama de mala gana, total, el tipo tiene razón, hace frío, tiene resaca y el sofá es pequeño, sólo que no tiene la más mínima intención de compartir su espacio vital con el tipo que se hace pasar por su auto, así que se acuesta sobre las colchas, dándole la espalda. – Dean, tienes que…

– Ya cállate. – Pero por muy malhumorado que estuviese, ni siquiera Dean es capaz de negar que esa frazada que el "Hombre–Auto" pone sobre él no es bienvenida.


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE MORE SHOT**

Capítulo Tres

El siguiente en despertar es Sam, un par de horas más tarde. Espera encontrarse un campo de batalla, seguramente Dean se habría dejado llevar por el alcohol y habría peleado con el impala, tal vez no le había hablado en toda la noche o lo había echado a la calle, pudo pasar cualquier cosa, todo menos lo que Sam se encuentra cuando despierta: Dean y "Bebé" durmiendo juntos, más que juntos.

Joder, Dean prácticamente está durmiendo SOBRE el Impala.

Sam se queda sentado en la cama, estupefacto, porque no logra procesar la imagen que tiene enfrente. Dean duerme con brazos y piernas sobre Bebé, con el rostro escondido en su cuello, seguramente buscando calor, porque apenas lo cubre una frazada de la cadera hacia abajo. Bebé, por su lado, simplemente duerme de espalda en la cama, con su rostro levemente inclinado sobre el de Dean, su expresión de completa paz haciendo juego con ese ronroneo constante que hace al respirar. Todo lo contrario a Dean, que ronca. No demasiado fuerte, pero si lo bastante para saber que bebió un montón.

Sam se levanta, tieso de la impresión y sólo sale de su estupor cuando Dean hace un sonido extraño con su nariz y parece despertarse, pero sólo se acomoda. La idea que se forma en su mente lo asusta un poco, porque la imagen de Dean llegando borracho y lanzándose sobre su impala, que ahora es una persona demasiado devota a Dean, no hace más que sorprenderlo. Claro, Dean tiene esa mala costumbre de tirarse sobre su auto cuando bebe mucho, pero que lo siga haciendo ahora que no es… de metal, es simplemente desconcertante.

Claro, la situación trae consigo muchas ventajas, tan sólo pensar en las posibilidades para fastidiar a su hermano mayor lo hace sonreír, y con la sonrisa a flor de piel se acerca a la cama, con su teléfono en la mano, dispuesto a inmortalizar ese momento. Con las pruebas en la mano y vistiéndose rápidamente sale del cuarto por el desayuno, suspirando al descubrir que aún llueve.

Camina por las calles a paso rápido, corriendo a refugiarse bajo los techos que encuentra a su paso. Había visto una cafetería no muy lejos, pero la lluvia cae incesante sobre su cabeza y no tiene mucha más ropa para cambiarse, así que sólo apresura el paso. Llega unos minutos luego a la cafetería, es un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor, pese a que a esa hora no hay nadie. El local tiene paredes de algún tono tostado y pequeñas masetas con helechos colgando por aquí y por allá. Un cuadro de que a simple vista son simples manchas anaranjadas en acuarela, Sam lo identifica como una imitación de un Turner. Quien lo hubiese elegido para adornar el lugar definitivamente tenía buen gusto.

El mostrador está lleno de dulces y pasteles, hay pequeñas mesas de madera oscura y sillas del mismo color repartidas por todo el lugar y la dependienta es una mujer menuda, de piel canela, cabello negro y liso cayendo por uno de sus hombros y una sonrisa amable. Usa anteojos y una coleta alta, una blusa que cubre todo lo que debe ser cubierto, pero insinúa lo suficiente para querer mirarla largo rato. Sam se acera, observando la variedad de dulces que hay para escoger, hasta que la voz de la mujer lo hizo alzar la mirada.

– Hola ¿qué te puedo ofrecer? – Definitivamente esa es una linda sonrisa, que Sam no tarda en corresponder.

– Verá… tengo un amigo que tiene… necesidades especiales. -

– ¿Es diabético? – Dios… ¿cómo le explica a esa pobre mujer que el auto de su hermano ahora es un humano?

– No, no. Mire… esto le sonará ridículo, pero mi amigo… se cree un automóvil. – La expresión de la mujer cambia a una de incredulidad y se apoya en el mostrador verde mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – Oh, genial… la hizo enojar. – Puede que sólo haya estudiado artes y literatura, pero no soy estúpida. – ¿Artes? ¿Literatura? Muy bien, una intelectual, seguramente ella había elegido el Turner.

– ¡Claro que no! Yo no… – ¿Por qué tiene que ser bonita? Sam se distrae con facilidad cuando ve mujeres bonitas -no vulgares- y su capacidad de habla se reduce un par de puntos, sobre todo si además es inteligente y altiva. – Es la verdad, ya desearía estar bromeando, pero necesito llevarle algo parecido a… "Diesel premium sin plomo" o no comerá nada. -

La dependienta entrecierra los ojos, midiendo las facciones de Sam y buscando el truco de todo ese discurso, pero sólo encuentra consternación y una clara señal de ayuda. Y claro, esa expresión de cachorro que derrite corazones y hace caer pantaletas.

– Tengo… expreso descafeinado ¿funcionará? – La cara de Sam cambia al instante, llenándose de alivio.

– Eso espero. Dame también otro café sin azúcar y un cappuccino, un par de esas donas y una porción de tarta de manzana. -

– ¡A la orden! -

Sam la ve ir y venir, con su coleta de cabello oscuro saltando de un lado al otro, el mismo movimiento esparciendo por el aire su perfume de flores, que se podía distinguir incluso entre el olor del café y los pasteles. Se acerca un poco más, intentando definir de qué está hecho su perfume, y con los codos en la encimera se queda mirando cómo prepara los cafés y guarda las donas en una caja de cartón con el logotipo del lugar. "Las Mil Estrellas", un nombre raro para una cafetería, ya que de las miles a las que había ido durante sus cacerías la mitad tenían los nombres del dueño o de la esposa del dueño o, por defecto y lo que consideraba un poco patético, alguna palabra en francés o el título de un mal libro. Pero "Las Mil Estrellas" le suena bien, sobre todo por esas estrellas de cristal que cuelgan del techo y le dan sentido a todo.

– Son de la navidad pasada… – Sam baja la mirada, porque sin querer se había distraído mirando el techo. Frente a él la dependienta le sonríe al acercarle los dos de los cafés y la caja con donas.

– ¿Cómo?– Sam intenta no parecer un idiota, pero es un poco difícil cuando te quedas pegado mirando la linda sonrisa de una chica.

– Te vi mirándolas. – Señala la chila, apuntando el techo con uno de sus delicados dedos.

– Ah, sí… son… lindas. Sólo… sólo es raro ver adornos de navidad en esta época. -

– Se nos rompió la escalera y ni siquiera el dueño es lo bastante alto para alcanzarlas usando una silla. Al final decidieron dejarlas. – Mientras habla, saca otra caja desde abajo del mostrador y comienza a acomodar la porción de tarta de manzana que Sam le había pedido. – Le da más sentido al lugar. – Sí, justo lo que Sam pensaba.

– Ya veo… – Dice Sam, intentando seguirle la conversación. – Disculpa, ¿podrías darme dos porciones? Sí no llego con suficiente tarta el cavernícola hará un escándalo como no tienes idea. – La chica lo observa, midiendo sus facciones nuevamente. Y Sam lo entiende, primero llega con el cuento de tener un amigo auto y ahora le sale con un cavernícola. Seguramente la pobre piensa que Sam escapó de algún psiquiátrico o algo.

– ¿Cavernícola? – Sí, por su expresión debe estar pensando justo eso. – Oye ¿tienes dinero para pagar esto? – Dice, ya enojada, porque está segura de que Sam le está tomando el pelo.

– ¿Dinero? Sí, claro. – Temiendo que la dependienta lo echara en cualquier momento sacó su billetera, mostrándole que efectivamente tenía varios billetes dentro. – No es broma lo del cavernícola, mi hermano se convierte en un animal cuando no tiene la suficiente tarta de manzana.

– Mmm… ok, te creeré. Pero si me sales con alguna otra locura llamaré a la policía. Hoy en día el mundo está lleno de locos.

– Dímelo a mí. Tengo un hermano-cavernícola y un amigo-auto.-

Y eso bastó para romper el hielo entre ellos. La dependienta ya no parecía sospechar de sus intenciones, seguramente se habría topado con un montón de locos a lo largo de su vida, pero Sam agradecía no ser vigilado con ese aire de sospecha

– Entonces… a tu amigo-auto le gusta el "Diesel Premiun" y a tu hermano-cavernícola la tarta de manzana… – La dependienta se recargó sobre el mostrador, esperando a que el café expreso estuviese listo. –…pero ¿qué te gusta a ti? ¿Algún dulce en especial? – Finalmente deja sobre el mesón la caja con la tarta y el café expreso, comenzando a acomodar todo dentro de un par de bolsas de papel.

– No soy mucho de dulces… – Oh, mierda… ¿ella le coquetea? ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Le coquetea de vuelta? – Digo, es difícil encontrar un lugar donde vendan lo que me gusta. – Sam se siente tonto y tímido, y se encoje un poco para intentar pasar desapercibido, lo que es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta su estatura y su talla.

– Oh… eres de gustos exigentes. Vamos ¿qué es? Muero de curiosidad. – Las bolsas ya están empacadas, el dinero está sobre el mostrador, pero ninguno tiene intenciones de dejar de hablar.

– Pastel de sidra. Puede sonar un poco tonto, pero… es raro de encontrar a alguien que lo sepa hacer y le quede bien. – Ambos con los codos en el mostrador se miran a los ojos con una sonrisa boba.

– ¿Pastel de sidra…? interesante. Mira, te propongo un trato. – Sam levanta las cejas, sorprendido por lo repentino que eso ha sonado. No tiene buenas experiencias con los "Tratos", pero no es como si esa pequeña dependienta fuese un demonio. – Yo averiguo como preparar ese pastel y te hago uno, si tú usas tu altura para bajar las estrellas de cristal del techo.

– ¿Bajarlas? -

– Sí, se están llenando de polvo y están opacas… ¿Qué dices? ¿Hacemos un trato? -

Al final Sam aceptó, porque su parte del trato era realmente sencilla. Con sólo extender los brazos era capaz de alcanzar los adornos y no tardó más de cinco minutos en bajarlos todos, pero en ese periodo las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco extrañas y Sam no tuvo más remedio que prometer que pasaría al día siguiente por su pastel y huir. Ahora entendía porque su hermano prefería a las mujeres fáciles que buscan cosa de una noche, porque una mujer normal pregunta demasiado.

Era sacar un adorno y recibir una pregunta: ¿Vives con tu hermano? ¿Y qué pasa con tu "amigo-auto"? ¿Estás de paso o vives aquí? ¿Tienes teléfono? ¿Mail? ¡¿Facebook? Y Sam ya no sabía que inventar, porque además Celina -así se llama la dependienta- es una chica inteligente y no se creería cualquier cosa, no por nada estudiaba y trabajaba a la vez, así que Sam optó por hacer las cosas más sencillas y huir.

La dependienta por su lado simplemente sonríe, viendo a Sam alejarse caminando por la calle, disfrutando del pequeño descanso que había hecho la lluvia. En sus manos tiene un libro con tapas de piel, hojas amarillentas y más polvo que tinta, que hojea hasta dar con la receta del pastel de sidra.

– Tratos son tratos, pequeño Winchester…-

Las plantas que cuelgan del techo se marchitan rápidamente y las pequeñas mesas y sus sillas se agrietan, en las paredes tostadas aparecen manchas de humedad y pentagramas de todo tipo. La dependienta sólo ríe, mientras su piel se oscurece, su cabello se apelmaza y pintura blanca adorna sus facciones, dibujando un esqueleto. La Voodoo Mama se pasea por el lugar en todo su esplendor, con el libro entre sus dedos llenos de anillos, encantada con Sam. Era adorable, con su temor a las cosas normales y corrientes, como conocer a otra persona íntimamente y sin secretos, y después de su pequeña charla y de husmear su teléfono sin que este se diera cuenta está más que complacida.

Su maldición avanza como lo tiene planeado, prueba de eso son las fotos que copió del teléfono de Sam. Sí todo sigue tal y como lo espera, Dean Winchester no tardará demasiado en aprender su lección.

Sam en tanto llega a la habitación del motel, justo a tiempo para ver como Dean se gira sobre "Bebé" y se acurruca en su pecho, de la misma forma en la que se acurrucaba en los asientos de su auto cuando… pues cuando era un auto.

No lo dudó si quiera un segundo, rebusca su teléfono en su pantalón, que sin saber porqué está ahora en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero le resta importancia al asunto y comienza a sacarle más fotos a su hermano así de abrazado a "Bebé". Ya se vengaría de esa infame foto que aún conserva Dean de fondo de pantalla en su teléfono, esa en la que Sam está durmiendo con una cuchara en la boca. Ahora este sería el fondo de pantalla de Sam: Dean babeando sobre el pecho de otro hombre.

Con su venganza consumada se dispuso a despertar al par de bellos durmientes, que no parecían muy dispuestos a abandonar su sueño, y tras remover a Dean un buen rato y darle dos palmaditas en la cara a "Bebé", tiene a un confundido y resacoso Dean negándolo todo y a un muy hambriento Impala, que poco y nada se entera de lo que sucede.

– ¿Qué huele tan bien? – Bebé no tarda en salir de la cama, medio tropezando con los largos pantalones que Sam le había prestado y con la camiseta de Dean callándose por su hombro. Dean tarda un rato más en salir de la cama, principalmente porque se muere de vergüenza y no logra limpiarse toda la baba de la cara.

– Es algo especial para ti, combustible premium para humanos. Bébelo con cuidado, está caliente. – Sam le da su café al impala, feliz cuando este suelta un gemidito de gusto a probarlo.

– Muy bien, Sammy, por fin aprendiste que combustible es el que me gusta. Ahora aprende a cambiar bujías y seremos mejores amigos. – Sam ríe ante el comentario, contento de ver que finalmente Bebé consume algo.

– ¿Bujías? No sé, Bebé, sabes que eso de la mecánica no se me da nada bien. Además, no creo que Dean deje poner mis manos "en ti"… – Lo remarca adrede, escuchando como su hermano gruñe contra la almohada. – Ya sabes lo celoso que es, no le gusta que nadie te toque. – ¡Dios! Es TAN divertido molestar a Dean que no puede evitarlo.

Pero a Dean no le hace nada de gracia, se levanta de un salto y se encierra en el baño. Típico, hace lo mismo cada vez que no quiere hablar o esconder su vergüenza. Sam sólo se echa a reír, le importa poco que su hermano le escuche, es simplemente mirar las fotos que su hermano aún no sabe que tiene y disfrutar todas las posibilidades que trae eso consigo

– ¿De qué te ríes tanto, Sammy? – Pregunta Bebé, con su café entre las manos, mirando por sobre el hombro de Sam lo que este mira con tanta diversión. – ¿Ese es Dean? – A Sam se le corta la risa de repente, es obvio que a Bebé no se le hace gracioso el cariño que Dean le tiene.

– Nada, no importa. – Rápidamente guarda su teléfono, escondiéndolo de la mirada acusadora del Impala. – Oye, vi una tienda de segunda mano aquí cerca, tal vez podríamos encontrar algo que te calce mejor que nuestra ropa, tal vez algo… negro. – Bebé lo mira confundido, echándole una mirada a lo que llevaba puesto, unos pantalones de buzo que le sacan más de quince centímetros y una camiseta que le sobra por todos lados.

– Supongo que estaría bien… ¿vendrá Dean? No podría cambiar mi tapicería sin que Dean escoja, no le gustan las cosas sintéticas. – Y ahí está otra vez, esa devoción que profesa Bebé a su hermano, esa aparente incapacidad de decidir por su propia cuenta, o no decidir nada que a su hermano podría molestarle.

– No creo que Dean salga de ese baño por algún tiempo, así que iremos sólo tú y yo ¿está bien? Yo también puedo cuidarte, te cuidé los cuatro meses que Dean no estuvo. -

Bebé lo mira haciendo un puchero, recordando con tristeza esos cuatro meses, las veces que lloró junto a Sam, las veces que el menor se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y juntos esperaron a que Dean lo encendiera, y Dios… esa estúpida música que oía Sam y esa cosa tecnológica que le conectó y hacía cosquillas. No, o sea, Sam no era tan malo cuidándolo, pero definitivamente no cambiaria a Dean.

– Está bien… iré, pero no usaré nada sintético. – Co cuidado se agachó, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sam, y se arremanga los pantalones, acomodándolos para usar las zapatillas que Sam le ofrece y que le quedan grandes, pero no se queja. La camiseta se le cae, así que Sam le ayuda a acomodársela, jalándola del cuello para que no se le caiga por los hombros, dejando a la vista la parte alta de su espalda y sus clavículas. Sam apenas alcanza a cuestionarse el porqué de la estatura tan pequeña del Impala cuando escuchó un portazo a sus espaladas. Seguramente Dean había decidido que aún no era tiempo de salir.

– Oye, en la guatera había dinero… tú… – Sam no tiene que decir más. Bebé mete una de sus manos bajo la camiseta y saca de su costado el fajo de billetes y se lo ofrece. Sam quería preguntar cómo es que hace eso, pero prefiere no enterarse. Algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas.

Ya en la tienda Sam suspira. Negro. Bebé no se prueba nada que no fuese negro y si es negro y además de cuero, pues mucho mejor. No le costó elegir una chaqueta, que Sam encontró muy parecida a la tapicería de los asientos, y luego no está muy seguro como, pero se enfundó unos pantalones que a Sam le parecieron demasiado pequeños, pero que Bebé lucía con comodidad y orgullo.

Sam debía admitirlo, el impala era un auto con un bonito maletero, muy… espacioso, pero lo que más impresionaba era su frente, y en su versión humana no era demasiada la diferencia. Muchas veces tuvo que apartar la mirada, perturbado al comprobar que Bebé no parecía muy consciente de su nueva condición como humano.

– Sam… ¿debo dejar mi tubo de escape afuera, cierto? – ¿Tubo de escape? Sam lo piensa un momento, intentando hacer relación entre lo que le dice Bebé y alguna parte de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente cae en cuenta de a qué parte puede estar refiriéndose. – ¡No, no! Eso no es… déjalo dentro ¿ok? nadie lo debe ver. -

– Pero… -

– ¡Nadie! – Sam está que se da cabezazos contra la puerta del vestidor, porque no para de recordar que la noche anterior había visto más veces desnudo al tipo de lo que su pobre mente podría soportar.

– Sam, con esta ropa no se verá mi matrícula. – ¿Matrícula?

– ¿Tienes matrícula? -

– Pues sí, tonto, todos los autos tienen. – Mierda, cierto, es un auto. A ratos a Sam se le olvida.

– Eh… no, no debe verse, eres humano ahora. – Sam no recordaba haberla visto, pero no es como si lo hubiese revisado en profundidad. – ¿En dónde se supone que la tienes?

– Pues… espera… ¡Sam, mi matrícula no está! ¡Nos arrestarán por circular sin matrícula! – Oh, Dios… ¿en qué lio se había metido Sam?

– No pasa nada, no necesitas matrícula siendo humano.

Unas cuantas -varias, tal vez muchas- preguntas incómodas luego, Bebé finalmente sale del vestidor. Usa una camiseta gris sin motivos, con cuello de corte bajo, dejando entrever la pálida piel de su pecho y el contorno de un par de cicatrices que Sam no había visto antes, pero que eran las iniciales DW y SW. Usa también unos jeans negros que se le pegaban a todo, Sam no sabe cómo logra caminar con eso, pero él parece muy cómodo. Usa la chaqueta negra que le había gustado y unas botas negras de suela gruesa que a la vista parecen algo incómodas, pero que Bebé había insistido en usar porque tienen buena "Tracción". Un par de jeans y camisetas más, ropa interior nueva en la tienda de la esquina y vuelven al motel cargando las bolsas.

El costo no fue demasiado, pero lo que no escapa de Sam es la manera de atrapar miradas de Bebé, no había mujer u hombre que no se pare a mirarlo. Sam está acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención a pesar de su altura. Es bastante discreto, incluso se encorva un poco al caminar para que no le presten atención, siempre es mejor que la gente del pueblo no recuerde si lo ha visto o no. Pero el caminar de Bebé con esa ropa es confiado, fuerte y llamativo, es obvio que está acostumbrado a que todas las miradas se posen en su figura, antes siendo un auto y ahora siendo humano.

Sin embargo, la elegancia de su movimientos sólo dura hasta que pasan frente a una pequeña tienda de repuestos especializada en autos clásicos, su cuerpo parece derretirse cuando se apoya contra la vitrina, extasiado ante las piezas que se exhiben, pero no su aparente fanatismo por los repuestos exclusivos es suficiente para quitarle por completo toda esa elegancia a sus movimientos.

– ¿Sam? – Lo llama, con la frente pegada al vidrio de la vitrina. Jamás había visto una tienda tan de cerca, siempre las veía desde la calle, así que ver todo lo que había dentro de primera mano lo tenía muy entusiasmado.

– ¿Si? – Sam no puede evitar sonreía, porque el brillo en los ojos del Impala es tan notorio que seguramente podrían iluminar de noche.

– Quiero eso… cómpramelo. – Apunta con su dedo uno de los repuestos que se exhiben, contento porque es de su marca y es original.

– Ahhh… pues no sé, eres humano ahora y… – Maldición, Sam no puede ni terminar de decirlo, porque esa felicidad que Bebé tiene en el rostro amenaza con desaparecer. – Digo… parece caro, pero si le dices a Dean él sabrá si es compatible con tu motor. – Y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, Bebé prácticamente corrió al motel, seguido de un Sam que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*

Sí, corrió como una nena asustada al baño, no lo niega, pero no es una nena, él lo llamaría una huida estratégica. Ni se acuerda en qué momento el tipo loco se metió en su cama, no se acuerda si es que él mismo se lo permitió; sólo sabe que Sam lo ha visto y eso es suficiente para que su tonto hermanito ahora lo moleste por toda la eternidad. Lo molestaría incluso más que esa vez que se quedó dormido y encontró a Cas velando su sueño.

Se lavó la cara un par de veces, oyendo como Sam y el loco hablaban y hacían planes para salir por ropa. Claro, el tipo es pequeño, más bajo incluso que Cas, nada de su ropa le queda, pero no le agrada la idea. O sea, prefiere verlo vestido que con toda su piel y "cosas" al aire, pero vamos ¿Ropa para él? ¿Para "el vago-loco" cómplice del secuestro de su verdadero Bebé? Pues no, detendría esa locura pero ya.

No alcanza ni a dar tres pasos fuera del baño cuando tuvo que volver corriendo.

No es que se hubiese asustado. No, él nunca se asusta a menos que Sam esté en peligro, pero joder… ese culo… ¡Ese culo está de miedo! Perfecto balance, perfecta forma, perfectamente… follable, si no fuese un jodido hombre, un loco y además un secuestrador de autos.

O sea, con que sea un hombre no tiene tantos problemas. Ha tenido sus deslices un par de veces, siempre haciendo de activo, y a la larga es casi lo mismo, pero ese loco…

– Vamos, Dean, céntrate. Esto te pasa sólo porque aún estás borracho, sólo es eso… – Pero ni repitiéndolo como mantra logra hacer bajar esa erección que había comenzado como la típica mañanera y que ahora se ha transformado en un incordio.

El pecho no deja de subirle y bajarle desde que volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de él, pegando su espalda a ella, su letanía le sirve para una mierda y de un momento a otro se saca todo y se mete a la ducha, el agua está casi congelada en las tuberías y eso lo distrae, pero las imágenes no dejan de aparecer en su cabeza. Necesita recuperar su auto y necesita sus armas… y sólo La Colt tiene el poder para solucionar las cosas.

El pensamiento lo desvía un poco de su palpitante problema entre sus piernas, porque recuerda que no carga ningún tipo de arma además de una sencilla Taurus, que poco y nada puede hacer contra una "Bruja". Todo lo demás está en el auto… su auto… su preciado Bebé que fue secuestrado ¡Por esa loca que se cree bruja! Con furia golpea la pared azulejada, dañando sus nudillos que comienzan a sangrar un poco.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Como odio a ese vago! – Dice, con los dientes apretados, porque no sabe cómo recuperar su auto. Tal vez si le sigue el juego al vago… claro, si pretendía ser comprensivo y buena persona, ese loco se apiadaría de él y le devolvería el auto ¡Claro! Eso es lo que haría, sería amable, lo trataría como trata a su Bebé y después ¡Zaz! un balazo en la nuca.

Le volaría los sesos a ese pringado.

Salió de la ducha un minuto después, ya limpio y con su pequeño problema bajo control. Alcanza a vestirse y a darle una mordida a una de porciones de tarta de manzana que Sam había traído cuando escucha las llaves en la puerta, las risas de Sam y el loco del otro lado, al parecer venían de buen humor.

– ¡Dean, tengo tapicería nueva! – Y si, obvio… Sam, el Señor Filantropía, le había comprado todo un guardarropa al vago, que salta feliz de la vida, con la mirada brillante y la sonrisa deslumbrante.

Joder con el loco.

Dean por poco no se infarta ahí mismo, porque ese problemita que había desaparecido vuelve en cosa de un segundo, y Sam no hace más que sonreír, satisfecho con su gracia, así como un cachorro que no sabe que acaba de destruir las pantuflas de su amo.

Lo único que logra ver es negro. Chaqueta de cuero, pantalones ajustados negros, pescadoramente ajustados, y esa camiseta que por poco no era un cinturón por lo bajo del escote, porque la porquería no le cubría nada. Podía ver toda esa piel blanca de su pecho, y las cicatrices… ¿Enserio? ¿Incluso las iniciales de ambos? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Harry Potter? Puto y caliente loco.

– Te ves… bien, Be… – Carraspea, ayudándose con un trago de café. – Bebé. -

– Dean, vi un carburador de seis cilindros. Sé que yo tengo uno de cuatro, pero ese era tan… ¡Hermoso! Llegaría fácilmente a los 250 por hora y Sam dijo que tal vez tú podrías comprarlo y… ¿Dean?– Bebé agita su mano frente a su dueño, pero Dean está en cualquier parte menos en esa habitación, se perdió totalmente en lo que decía el loco y no veía nada que no fuese esos labios rosados y su cabello negro alborotado.

– Dean, Bebé te habla ¿Dean?– A la mierda con Sam, quien no considera suficiente molestarlo, sino que tiene que pasarle por al lado y agacharse a su altura para hablarle al oído.

– Ah, sí, carburador… ¿Qué modelo era? – Ver la sonrisa malvada de su hermanito bastó para que Dean se centrara, sacándole una sonrisa aún más amplia a ese loco.

– Era un modelo 350. – Da pequeños botes sobre los dedos de pie, con ansias de que Dean dijera que sí a esa pieza nueva.

– Es un modelo más moderno… tendríamos que cambiarte casi todo el motor. – Con un esfuerzo sobre humano Dean se imaginó a su auto frente a él. Tal vez así no sea tan difícil hablarle a ese vago.

– Pero… – Si, claro. Ojitos de cachorro. Jodido loco, seguramente aprendió ese gesto de Sam.

– Veré que puedo hacer, pero creo que ya es hora de que tengas un buen carburador.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que tener contento a un loco era fácil, Dean no se lo habría creído, pero ver la sonrisa de niño que tiene este es suficiente para que Dean dijese un par de mentiras verdaderas, total, su Bebé de verdad si se merecía un carburador nuevo.

Bebé no puede contener su alegría. Las piezas nuevas o exclusivas siempre lo entusiasman, porque Dean tiene especial cuidado al trabajar sobre él y el sólo en tener las manos expertas de su dueño hurgando en su motor lo emociona al punto de lanzarse sobre Dean y colgarse de su cuello. No es consiente siquiera de que podría estar aplastando a su dueño, la alegría era tanta y el impulso tan fuerte que sólo lo hizo. Sus pies cuelgan en el aire, el cazador es mucho más alto que él y ni siquiera el importaron las risas entre dientes de Sammy, ni las amenazas de Dean de que el suelte o le cortará los frenos.

– Pero Dean, ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Ya quiero tenerte sobre en mí! – Y Sam que se tomaba su cappuccino que a ese punto está frío, termina escupiéndolo todo.

Dean se pone blanco como el papel, porque es obvio que las palabras de "Bebé" no se refieren a follar, pero sin duda ponen muchas cosas ardientes en su cabeza, que seguramente le causarán muchos problemas.

– Ehm… – Dean se aclara la garganta y logra separar al moreno de su cuerpo, porque ya lo tiene bastante alterado. – Sí, si… pero primero necesitamos investigar el caso… y… – Suelta, sentándose en la mesa y poniendo la laptop a andar. Una seguidilla de pensamientos lo hace levantar la mirada a su hermanito. – ¿Sammy? ¿No estaba el laptop en le impala?

– Sí, estaba en el impala. – Sam sonríe y asiente, metiéndose una dona en la boca. Bebé mientras observa la dona que Sam le ha ofrecido, dudando entre dejarla sobre la mesa o simplemente tirarla a la basura y hacer como si se ha hubiese comido.

– ¿Y cómo demonios llegó aquí? – Sam mira a Bebé y Dean le sigue la mirada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Necesitan algo más?– Pregunta, dejando finalmente la dona sin comer sobre la mesa. Ya se había bebido el café, su tanque estaba lleno y no necesitaba nada más.

– Eh… pues… – Dean lo mira con duda. O sea, sí, era un vago loco nudista leedor de mentes, pero ¡Vamos! Nadie puede ser un vago loco nudista leedor de mentes y además un mago. Eso es demasiado, incluso para ellos. – La sal de roca, no hemos sellado las ventanas…-

Bebé abre su chaqueta, apartando un poco su camiseta, y de su costado aparece una saco de 5 kilos de sal de roca. Dean abre grande los ojos, como dos platos de postre, y con la boca abierta se levanta para tomar el saco. No es cualquier sal, es SU sal.

– ¿Y "La Colt"? – Bien, eso claramente podría ser un engaño, pero La Colt es cosa distinta.

Pero el supuesto impala simplemente repite el movimiento, metiendo su mano por su otro costado, sacando la "La Colt" con sus respectivas municiones especiales. Esta vez Dean no puede creerlo.

Sam sólo sonríe, caminando hacia la pequeña cocina de la habitación. Cuando pasa junto a Dean le da dos palmadas en el hombro mientras suelta un divertido:

– Te lo dije. Es tu auto. -

Dean sólo toma aire varias veces, intentando procesar la información. Tal vez, y sólo TAL VEZ, ese vago loco nudista… si es su auto, y sólo TAL VEZ está realmente maldito y totalmente jodido.

– ¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?– Pregunta Bebé con miedo, acercándose a él. Porque Dean parece a punto de desmayarse.

– Yo…

No, no está bien y no estará bien, porque su auto ahora es un hombre, y aún peor, es… totalmente follable.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

– ¡No, no entraré ahí!–

Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde, ya habían llamado a Bobby para contarle de la maldición y este sólo se había puesto a reír, diciéndoles que era poco comparado con lo que le había pasado a él la primera vez que fue a visitar a esa bruja. Ahora tenían que ir al otro lado de la ciudad, a visitar a otra bruja que vivía en medio de los pantanos, y, para llegar hasta allá, necesitaban un auto.

– Vamos, es sólo un auto, tú también eres uno. -

– Pero… ¡Dean! ¡Esto es… una bestialidad! -

Conseguir un auto que fuese capaz de aguantar una vuelta por un pantano no había sido fácil por dos cosas… o mejor dicho personas. Dean no quería ningún modelo nuevo, porque decía que eran para princesas y por ende, actuaban como princesas, que no durarían nada en un pantano. Bebé, por otro lado, insistía en que él podía llevarlos ¿Cómo? Sam no quería saberlo, tampoco intentarlo.

La cosa es que conseguir un auto que satisficiera las necedades (porque no eran necesidades) de Dean les había llevado más de dos horas de caminata por la ciudad, con un Dean totalmente enfurruñado por… todo y un Bebé que no hacía más que rezongar que, por ningún motivo, se metería dentro de otro auto, porque eso sería violación.

– ¡No será una violación! – Dean estaba hasta la coronilla y más allá por la terquedad que mostraba su auto, la misma terquedad que mostraba él por no querer subirse a ningún auto que no tuviese por lo menos 20 años de antigüedad.

– ¿Qué no? ¡¿Cómo se llama cuando un humano se mete a la fuerza dentro de otro? – Sam sólo sonrió, porque a ese punto la discusión se le hacía divertida.

– Violación. – Respondió Sam, caminando un par de pasos por detrás de Dean y Bebé, quienes parecían un viejo matrimonio.

– ¿Ves? ¡Sammy me apoya! -

– ¡Sammy sólo te apoya para joderme! -

– ¡Sammy me apoya porque me quiere más a mí que a ti! – Si, como un matrimonio, peleando porque su "hijo" quiere más a un padre que al otro.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás tonto? ¡Sammy me quiere más a mí, soy su hermano! -

– ¡A mí! ¡Yo lo crié! -

– ¡Eres un auto! -

– ¡Eres un mamífero! -

– ¡Maquina! -

– ¡Costal de carne! -

– ¡Tu radiador es feo! -

– ¡Tus…! -

– Ya ¡Basta! – Sam los interrumpe, porque están haciendo todo un escándalo en la calle.

– Pero… – Y cuando intentan reclamar al mismo tiempo, Sam sólo apunta una vieja camioneta cuatro por cuatro, ideal para el terreno disparejo del pantano.

– Usaremos esa camioneta. -

– Pero es… -

– La usaremos y punto. -

Y así encontraron la camioneta ideal, luego de darse un par de vueltas a la manzana, esperando que la calle se desocupara lo suficiente para robarla.

– ¡Es una simple camioneta, maldita sea! ¡Mete tu culo dentro! ¡Ya! – Sam espera dentro de la camioneta, algo fastidiado. Es molesto que, después de una hora explicándole que al ser Bebé un humano no estaba cometiendo ningún crimen o violación al entrar en otro auto, éste seguía sin siquiera tocar la camioneta.

– ¡Noooooo! – Su grito es tan potente y estridente como la mismísima bocina del Impala. Bebé se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta ofendido, pero más que nada con el rostro rojo a reventar. Se sentía un violador y no le gustaba como se sentía eso.

– Escucha bien. – Dean le dio la vuelta y lo sujetó de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara. – Es momentáneo ¿Ok? mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido podré montarme en ti… – Dijo y se pateó al darse cuenta del nuevo significado de sus palabras… – Digo… podremos… manejarte. – Dean no tenía remedio, la estaba embarrando aún más.

– ¡Dean! ¿Qué dices? No me metas en tus perversiones. – Sam se escucha molesto, pero en realidad sólo estaba molestando a Dean y se reía por dentro a carcajadas. Desde que salieron del motel Dean no había dejado de meter la pata y decir cosas con connotación sexual que Bebé no entendía.

– ¡Pero si yo si quiero que me monten a mí! ¡No a ese trasto! – Patea el suelo, impotente, porque esa camioneta podrá ser más joven que él, pero es obvio que nadie la ha cuidado y es casi una chatarra. – Vejestorio espantoso… – Murmuró, sin perder la postura de cabreo.

– Bebé… – Dean lo soltó y lo miró, y el impala no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes con reproche, sintiendo unas cosquillitas se le formaban a la mitad de su carrocería y creyó que se estaba quedando sin combustible. – Sube ya a la camioneta. -

– Pero… –

– Sabes que eres el mejor auto… mi auto. Y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero necesito que ahora te subas a esta estúpida camioneta para que podamos resolver esto… – Dijo sereno, acariciándole el rostro, no se lo creía, pero saber que era su auto y no un loco lo ponía cariñoso. Sam se largó a reír a todo pulmón y el cazador sacó una piedrita que había guardado con anticipación y, haciendo puntería dentro del coche, le dio a Sam en las costillas con ella.

Unos dos segundos más tarde estaban rumbo al pantano, y Bebé no dejaba de decirle como conducir, sentado como estaba en el asiento trasero, intentando tocar lo menos posible el interior de la camioneta.

– Sé conducir, maldita sea, ¡conduzco desde los 12 años! – Gruñó Dean, exasperado.

– Pero… estás forzando las marchas y… – ¡Joder! Si antes Dean pensaba que el tipo era exasperante, pues ahora lo era más.

– Y me importa una mierda, sólo cállate. -

– Pero… -

– ¡Dije que te…! – ¡Crach! El motor hizo un ruido horrendo y el auto se detuvo cuando comenzaban a entrar al pantano. Tuvieron que salir rápidamente para no morir asfixiados por el humo del motor y Dean no hacía más que maldecir.

– Te dije que estabas forzando las marchas. El motor está viejo, no iba a aguantar tu paso, Dean. -

Y ahora, además de auto y persona, el tipo es mecánico. Genial.

– Sólo camina, no debe estar demasiado lejos. – Pero estaba lejos, jodidamente lejos.

Había más mosquitos que plantas, más lodo que agua, más caimanes que ranas y en general más cosas rastreras de lo que les gustaría. Estaban con el lodo hasta las rodillas, apartando las ramas de los árboles y las plantas con un par de machetes. Bebé iba al frente, porque era más ligero y no se hundía tanto, además, sus botas, esas que Sam consideraba muy incómodas, resultaron ser muy útiles a la hora de patear caimanes.

Estuvieron metidos en esa mierda por horas, rumbo al este, hasta que al fin dieron con una casucha cuando ya casi anochecía. No había nadie en ella, solo basura Voodoo. Llamaron a Bobby con el disgusto a flor de piel, la ropa húmeda y los pies llenos de lodo, y les dijo que no se suponía que tenían que ir allí de inmediato, que sólo los días de luna llena la mujer estaba en la casa y eso sería la noche siguiente.

No les quedó más que esperar, se quitaron las botas y se decidieron a buscar un lugar para acampar dentro de la casucha. La cosa es que no había camas, había sólo un par de mantas en toda la casa, una hornilla oxidada que aún tenía algo de combustible y suficiente espacio para los tres. Dean había salido a cazar algo para la cena, y Sam y Bebé intentaron no perturbar demasiado el lugar de la bruja, no vaya a ser que los maldigan otra vez, así que eligieron la habitación vacía para acampar, por suerte Bebé no sólo podía sacar las cosas que tenía dentro, sino que también las podía guardar y trasportar sin que sufrieran daños, lo cual les fue útil para que la ropa limpia no se llenara de barro o que el laptop no se mojara con la llovizna eterna de Luisiana, la cual llevaba ya dos días sin menguar para nada.

– ¡Miren esto! – Dijo Dean entrando a la casa con un caimán degollado y limpio – sin viseras– de un metro veinte en la mano. – ¡¿Sam?– Gritó, al no verles en la salita de entrada.

– ¡Estamos atrás, Dean! – Sam ordenaba la pequeña habitación, poniendo las mantas en el piso y arreglándoselas para hacer funcionar la pequeña hornalla a gas que había allí. Bebé en tanto miraba curioso el interior del lugar, con sus telarañas y su madera torcida por la humedad. Era una especie de cabaña hecha con madera rústica, casi vacía si no se tenía en cuenta la sala principal que estaba llena de frascos extraños y una mesa muy pequeña y nada firme.

– Hey, miren lo que cacé. – Dijo Dean, satisfecho con su logro, porque cazar al animal no había sido nada fácil, pero tanto Sam como Bebé lo miraron asqueados.

– ¿Eso es un caimán? Dean, es asqueroso. – Comentó Sam, secundado por Bebé que ni siquiera podía mirar el animal desollado. Dean frunció el ceño, porque no podía creer que el parcito se pusiese exquisito justo ahora.

– Sam, no sabes ni siquiera como sabe. Ya has comido caimán antes, y tú… – Apuntó a Bebé, que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes. – Has aplastado a muchos. Así que se callan y se lo comen sin chistar. -

– Yo nunca he… – Pero Dean cortó el reclamo de Sam, tirando el caimán sobre una mesa y comenzando a filetearlo.

– ¿Recuerdas esa vez, cuando tenías 12, y papá nos dejó tirados aquí en Nueva Orleans durante dos meses? – Sam asintió, sin querer saber el resto de la historia. – Pues ese filete que te devoraste era caimán. Y Bebé me ayudó a cazarlo. -

– ¡Dijiste que nunca debíamos decírselo a Sammy, Dean!– Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, agrandando los ojos y soltando el reproche. Lo último que necesitaban era traumar más al niño.

Dean se largó a reír, cortando en trozos el animal, mientras Sam se replanteaba todas esas veces que su hermano le había servido comida de dudosa procedencia y él simplemente se la había comido porque tenía hambre.

Asar el caimán no les tomó demasiado tiempo, y, aunque comenzó renuente, Sam terminó comiendo de buen agrado. El único que no comía era Bebé, que sólo se dedicaba a revisar que las ventanas estuviesen bien aseguradas y que el techo no fuese a gotearse.

– Come, no has comido nada desde… nunca. – Cuando Dean le ofreció un trozo del animal, no quiso aceptarlo.

– Es sólido. -

– ¿Y qué? obvio que es sólido, los humanos comemos cosas sólidas. No puedes pasarte le vida bebiendo sólo café. Así que come o te hago comer. -

– Dean eso… me dañara el motor, no puedo… – Miró el pedazo de carne blanca que su dueño le tendía, pero él sólo podía fruncir el ceño, sin convencerse de ello. Sam en tanto se había dormido en un rincón de la habitación poco después de comer y Bebé le había colocado una manta encima.

– Escucha, tienes que comer aunque tenga que forzarte… – Se sentó a su lado y cortó un trozo más pequeño de carne y se lo acercó, dejándolo frente a sus labios y haciendo un poco de presión para que la comida entrara, cosa que no sucedió.

Bebé no quería saber nada de comida sólida, y apretó los labios, impidiendo que la comida entrara. Dean presionó la carne, pelando con su auto para que la ingiriera, pero al final bufó cansado, decidiendo probar otro tipo de trató para lograr su objetivo.

– Bebé… – Pasó su brazo por detrás del impala y lo acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Dejo caer su mentón sobre el hombro de Bebé y lo miró desde ese ángulo, como si fuera un niño inocente y sin ninguna mala intención. Bebé se puso nervioso, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que Dean hacía.

– ¿Dean? – Era la misma sensación que tenía Bebé cuando Dean lo conducía por el borde de un acantilado, por caminos demasiado estrechos y pedregosos. Esa sensación de que, al más mínimo error, caerían y morirían. – Dean… ¿Qué…? – Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Dean ya estaba metiendo dentro de su boca un trozo de carne, tapándole luego la boca con su mano.

– Te lo comes o no destaparé tus conductos de ventilación. – Y si a Bebé le quedó alguna duda, Dean también le tapó la nariz, dejándole como única opción el tragar rápidamente ese trozo de carne para que Dean lo dejase libre. Podía sentir como bajaba por su garganta, hasta llegar a su depósito de combustible. Era su fin, si eso pasaba a su carburador estaría jodido. – Así está mejor. Sí haces lo que te digo andarás bien. – Dean cortó otro trozo del caimán y se lo ofreció, esperando que lo tomata, pero Bebé sólo miró a otro lado, frotándose el estómago por encima de la ropa. – Oh, vamos… era sólo una jugada, tú me conoces… – Dean vio como Bebé cada vez parecía más angustiado, como si temiera que algo malo sucediese en cualquier minuto. Era eso o había herido sus sentimientos. – Eh… Bebé… – A Dean se le fue la voz cuando vio como los ojos de su amado impala brillaron de más de lo normal. Genial, ahora su auto tenía una fuga.

Dean dejó la carne y el cuchillo, se limpió las manos en el pantalón y se acomodó un poco más cerca de su auto. No pretendía ofuscar a su Bebé, pero… ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Siempre había podido hablar con él cuando estaban a solas, y ahora Sam estaba dormido, así que ¿Por qué no puede decirle que lo siente? Sí, era por su bien y todo, pero joder… o su auto era un llorón o él era un patán. Y claro, el auto de Dean Winchester no era un llorón.

Alzó su mano y acarició la cabellera negra, la poca luz en la habitación provenía del fuego de la hornilla en medio de la misma, la lluvia había aumentado hacia poco y con todas esas nubes en el cielo era imposible quela luz de la luna iluminara el lugar. Por suerte no parecía haber goteras en el techo, pero el lugar estaba frío.

Dean dejó caer su mano por la nuca del impala, rosando la blanca piel, y se sintió como cuando estaba dentro del auto, contenido por la carrocería, esa seguridad y comodidad, esa sensación de estar en casa. Era tonto sentir lo mismo con ese ser de carne y hueso, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que por su contextura física era obvio que Bebé no podría protegerlo demasiado.

– Oye… lo siento ¿Si?… – Apartó su mano y las juntó entre su rodillas, intentando alejar de si ese sentimiento de comodidad tan intenso.– Es importante que comas siendo humano y no puedo permitir que te mates de hambre sólo porque piensas que algo te hará daño. Sé que no he sido muy… amable contigo, sólo me costó entender que eras mi adorado impala, pero… bueno yo… no quería… obligarte a nada de esa forma. – Al final soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, porque era mucho más difícil hablar con su Bebé ahora que éste podía contestarle.

– Si me adoras tanto… – Joder, eso sonaba muy mal ahora que Dean lo piensa. – ¿Por qué me obligas? – Volteó su cabeza y miró a su dueño directo a los ojos, con la cara mojada de lágrimas que no sabía contener. Es como si su sistema para limpiar sus parabrisas se hubiese activado sin que pudiera evitarlo. – Me hará daño, Dean, es sólido. – Se frotó las mejillas rosadas por el frío y las lágrimas, intentando controlar un poco las reacciones de su nuevo cuerpo.

Dean se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. ¿Qué más podía decir? Él era así, bruto, no sabía cómo actuar de otra manera. Así que sólo tomó la manta que quedaba y se sentó apoyado contra la pared, dispuesto a dormir, pero en el proceso tomó a Bebé por la cintura y lo arrastró hacia atrás, para que se acurrucara junto a él. Lo atrajo contra su pecho, lo envolvió con sus brazos y la manta a pesar de la protestas.

– Dean ¿qué haces?

– Shh… escucha con atención, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Sé que soy muy brusco, que no sé hablar de sentimientos y que soy un pesado cuando quiero y cuando no. No sé ni cómo es que Sam me aguanta, sabes que ya me dejó una vez, que lo he apartado de mi lado incluso, pero él, tú y Bobby son lo único que tengo. Sí alguno de ustedes me rechazara por ser como soy… yo… – La voz se le fue y sólo pudo apretar con más fuerza la estrecha cintura de su Impala, enterrando su nariz entre los cabellos negro.

– Yo nunca te rechazaría, Dean. Nunca… – Recalcando sus palabras, Bebé abrazó a Dean por la cintura, acurrucándose más contra su pecho. – Pero si vuelves a hacer eso de tapar mis ductos de ventilación, no respondo. Vas a tapar mis válvulas de escape si me das cosas sólidas. – Dean se echó a reír, incapaz de controlar su risa.

– Oye, en serio es por tu bien. ¿Recuerdas esa vez, cuando Sammy tenía 8 y se hizo ese raspón en la rodilla? – Bebé asintió, recordando que Sam se había largado a llorar y del raspón brotó suficiente sangre para manchar su tapicería. – Pues papá me dijo que debía curarlo, y para hacerlo debía raspar a herida.

– Sammy lloró mucho esa vez. -

– Sí, pero después fue mejor. Si no lo hubiese hecho se habría infectado. Ahora, tú eres humano. Estás equipado para comer cosas sólidas. No te harán daño, porque tienes un sistema de refinamiento de combustible en tu interior. – Bebé pareció pensarlo un momento, procesando la nueva información que Dean le daba.

– Entonces… ¿Mi motor ahora funciona con… carne? -

– Y vegetales. No le digas a Sam que lo dije, pero los vegetales te harán bien. -

Bebé aceptó comer tras esa charla, pese a que al principio fue renuente y masticaba con cuidado, no pasó mucho para que terminara casi tragando la carne, después de todo, no había comido absolutamente nada desde que fue convertido en humano, y después de comer volvió a acurrucarse junto a Dean, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– Viste que no fue tan malo. -

– Sí, lo acepto. Mi tanque nunca había estado tan lleno… ¿Dean? – Bebé levantó la vista, quedando a milímetros de Dean y su cara. – ¿Tú crees que vuelva a ser como antes?– El tibio aliento de Bebé le acarició el rostro, recordándole el olor de la calefacción en los días de invierno. Extrañaba su auto, a pesar de que este estuviese acurrucado junto a él.

– Claro… ahora duerme, pero mañana sí o sí desayunarás. – Inspiró hondo y cobijó con la manta a ambos.

En la mañana Sam es el primero en despertar y ni si quiera se acomoda el cabello cuando ya está prácticamente sobre Dean y Bebé, tomándole fotos a los tortolitos. Cuando Bebé volviese a ser el impala de metal y bujías, él se burlaría de lo lindo de su hermano mayor. Ya satisfecho salió al pórtico a tomar el aire. La lluvia había mermado, pero una niebla ligera cubría el lugar. Fue entonces cuando vio unos gansos, o patos… tal vez eran cisnes… lo que fuesen, simplemente entró en la cabaña y tomó su pistola y un cuchillo grande, él también podía cazar y la verdad prefería comer ganso/pato/cisne a caimán.

Su primer intento de acercamiento no fue demasiado fructífero. Espantó a una de las aves, que salió volando de su nido entre los matorrales. El segundo intento fue mejor, tenía a uno en la mira, su pistola estaba muy firme en su mano y el silenciador, porque esa pistola tenía silenciador, amortiguaría el sonido del disparo lo suficiente para no espantar al animal en caso de fallar el tiro.

No le dio a ese… ¿Pato? Lo que fuese, no le dio, pero le dio al animal que estaba tras él, un poco más pequeño, pero al parecer más joven y por ende más tierno. Había sido fácil, no es que lo disfrutara, pero vamos. Comparado con un wendigo, cazar un… mierda ¿Un cisne? Joder con los pájaros, con esa neblina podía ser un avestruz y Sam no se enteraría hasta estar frente al animal.

– Es un ganso. -

Sam volteó asustado, alertado por esa voz femenina y gastada resonando tras él. Era una mujer diminuta, por lo menos comparada con él era diminuta, no pasaba el metro cuarenta, tenía una pronunciada joroba, arrugas a montón, ojos pequeños y dorados, piel rojiza, cabello blanco atado con trapos y plantas a su cabeza y una serpiente tan enorme colgando de su cuello que fácilmente Sam podría usarla para saltar.

– Es… ¿es usted la… mmm…? – ¿Cómo dijo Bobby que se llamaba? – ¿Señora… Lula? -

– Señorita. ¿Qué te trae a mis tierras? – Con sus manos huesudas acaricia la cabeza de su serpiente, quien dócil se deja hacer, apuntando con su lengua a Sam, quien sólo hace una mueca de incomodidad ante el animal. – Déjame adivinar… ¿quieres un repelente de chicas? Seguramente no te dejan en paz, muchachote. – Sam la miró incrédulo, sorprendido por lo que la anciana mujer le decía. – ¿No? Tal vez… eres gigante y quieres un hechizo para ser más pequeño, Chico Palmera.

– ¿Qué? No, no. Estoy bien con mi altura, Seño…rita Lula. – Dios ¿por qué era tan difícil llamarla "Señorita"? – Lo que sucede es que… la Voodoo Mama maldijo a mi hermano y nos dijeron que usted podría ayudarnos. -

– ¿Quién les dijo eso? – Inquirió la mujer, desconfiada.

– Un amigo, Bobby Singer. Él dijo que usted lo ayudó cuando Voodoo Mama lo maldijo a él. -

– Mmm… Singer… lo recuerdo. Interesante trabajo el de él. Tuvo orejas y cola de cerdo por una semana. – ¡Con que eso era! Por eso Bobby no quería contarles qué le había hecho la Voodoo Mama. – ¿Qué hizo esta vez? -

– Convirtió el auto de mi hermano en persona. –

– ¿Y es guapo? La Voodoo Mama tiene una pequeña manía con los hombres guapos.

– Eh… bueno… siendo sincero… es un jodido modelo.

– Oh… vamos dentro, me contarás los detalles. Y trae al ganso, Tota tiene hambre.

Sam siguió a la mujer dentro de la cabaña, guiándola luego a la habitación en la que Dean y Bebé se supone que aún dormían, mirando de reojo a la serpiente que no le quietaba los ojos de encima, como si quisiese colgarse de él.

Dean se fue despertando poco a poco, no sabe como su cabeza llegó a estar apoyada en su mochila si esta estaba dentro del impala, pero su idiotez mañanera no le permitió pensar demasiado en eso. Sólo se cubrió el rostro con la manta y se acurrucó en el calor que sentía a su alrededor.

Escuchó un ronroneo en conto apretó el cuerpo que tenía entre su brazos, inspiró hondo y el olor a cuero le llenó los pulmones. Amaba ese olor a tapicería nueva. Por un momento pensó estaba en el interior de su auto, pero al abrir los ojos y ver una mata de cabello negro y desordenado.

Por un momento se asustó, no reconociendo a la persona que tenía junto a él. El único con esas características era… pues Cas, pero Cas estaba enojado con él y no lo había visto en más de un mes, y mucho menos se echaría a su lado para que Dean lo abrazara. O tal vez sí… lo cual sería tremendamente extraño. Así que, si no era Cas ¿quién era? Tardó un momento en recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y que ese que se acurrucaba ahora entre sus brazos no era otro que su Bebé.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo estaban de enrollados, con su Bebé metiendo sus manos bajo su chaqueta, buscando un poco más de calor, y sus piernas echas un lío entre las suyas. Con levantar la cabeza sólo un poco se dio cuenta de que Sam no estaba en la habitación, seguramente se había despertado antes y había salido ¿A qué? no le importaba, ya se las cobraría con Sam, quien seguramente estaba planeando cómo burlarse de él.

– Buenos días, Bebé. – Susurró bajito, dejando caer una suave caricia por el contorno del rostro de Bebé, así como hacía todas las mañanas cuando era un auto.

– Mmm… – Y como respuesta obtuvo el mismo ronroneo del motor al ser encendido, sólo que esta vez, a diferencia de lo normal, Bebé sólo volvió a acurrucarse, haciendo ese sonidito al respirar que Dean reconoció como ese par de legos que sonaban en los ductos del aire acondicionado.

– Hey, despierta. – Volvió a acariciar su rostro, deteniéndose esta vez sobre su cuello, permitiendo que sus dedos se deslizaran por toda esa piel suave y pálida, provocándole un escalofrío a Bebé.

– Dean… necesito calentarme. Hace frío y… – Bostezó, haciendo reír a Dean, quien parecía un chiquillo en navidad de lo feliz que estaba con su auto entre los brazos. – No funciono bien… con el motor frío… – Comentó, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. – Dean… sólo… calienta un poco mi motor.

Dean apoyó su frente contra la de Bebé y la idea de calentarlo le hacía gracia. Eso entre humanos sólo significa sexo, pero hablando de mecanismos, Bebé sólo se refería a que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para funcionar correctamente. Era cuestión de lógica, sólo que a Bebé le costaba darse por enterado de su nueva condición y por ende de los nuevos significados de sus palabras. Se lamió los labios y pensó que sería buena idea hacerle entender algunos detallitos de la jerga humana.

– Bebé… ¿Recuerdas la noche en San Petersburgo? ¿Cuándo nos quedamos sin diesel? – Murmura sólo para él, usando un tono profundo y sugestivo que su auto no capta.

– Nos quedamos tirados en medio de la carretera… – Susurra Bebé de vuelta, recordando todas las situaciones en las que se habían quedado tirados en medio de la nada.

– ¿Y recuerdas… a la chica que quiso ayudarnos y se quedó atascada en el barro?– Deslizó su nariz por la mejilla de Bebé, haciéndolo estremecer. – ¿Recuerdas que ella tenía mucho frío, pero aún así nos ayudó?

– Sí, ella… ensució toda mi tapicería cuando… cuando… – Ya ni se acordaba de la chica, sólo podía reaccionar a las nuevas y desconocidas sensaciones que le producía el tacto de Dean sobre su cuerpo humano.

– La calentamos. Me costó sacar el olor a sexo de la cabina… – Sonrió amplio, sin apartar sus labios de su mejilla. – Hacía frío esa noche y la invité a que se quedara conmigo en… bueno, en tu interior. – Esa última palabra estaba un par de notas más baja, dicha directo sobre su oído. Las manos calientes de Dean acariciaban su fría espalda debajo de su camiseta y él apretó los puños, arrugando la camisa de su dueño.

– Dean… ¿Por qué… por qué me cuentas esto? – Su cuerpo vibraba sin control, casi se retorcía ante las caricias de Dean, pero, con el poco control que le quedaba sobre las reacciones de su nuevo cuerpo-que no era mucho-, sólo atinó a acurrucarse un poco más contra Dean, buscando más de ese calor reconfortante que necesitaba esa mañana.

– Porque… ahora que eres humano y pones tus manos sobre mí… y dices cosas como "Caliéntame" o… – mordió una pequeña porción de esa piel tan apetecible sobre la clavícula – "Quiero que me montes"… siendo tan hermoso como eres… tan perfecto… sólo me dan ganas de cumplir con todos tus deseos, pero de la forma humana… – Arrastró cada palabra con sensualidad, deslizo sus labios por el cuello pálido, desperdigando caricias y mimos sobre la piel tersa, sujetando las caderas del impala y las presionándolas contra la suyas.

Bebé por poco y no le estalla el radiador ahí mismo, pero está más que seguro de que se le quemaron un par de fusibles con ese movimiento que hizo Dean. Su "Tubo de escape" de repente parecía muy… sólido y el de Dean estaba en condiciones parecidas, su piel se erizaba ahí donde Dean llevaba sus manos calientes y Bebé estaba segundo que Dean terminaría por rayar su pintura si seguía haciendo eso con su boca.

– Dean… Dean ¿Qué…? ¡Dean! – Correcto, Bebé acababa de comprobar que eso que tenía entre sus ruedas traseras no era un tubo de escape, era demasiado sensible para serlo, y Dean parecía querer sacer provecho de eso.

– Shhh… déjamelo a mí, Bebé… – Apoyó sus labios contra los de Bebé y el ronroneo fue más fuerte en su boca y Dean sólo pudo devorarla, instándolo a abrirla más y probar su lengua, una mano en la nuca y otra apretando su nalga, la redonda y firma nalga que lo hizo jadear. – Yo te calentaré…

Dean se frotó contra Bebé, apretando con sus dedos la piel tierna de sus nalgas, y las manos de su impala apretaban sus hombros, sin saber qué hacer realmente, apenas con algunas imágenes difusas en su mente de las amantes de Dean, pero, asustado por las reacciones en su nuevo cuerpo, sólo se dejo hacer. Era demasiado abrumador y ahora entendía cómo era que, una tras otra, las mujeres sucumbían ante las atenciones de Dean.

El calor que aumentó rápidamente, su motor estaba a punto, pero Dean seguía moviéndose contra él, aumentando el calor. Sentía como su aceite se quemaba por dentro, como su interior burbujeaba por la temperatura y subió una pierna sobre la cadera de Dean para acoplarse más al los movimientos, que no eran suficiente, pero a la vez eran demasiado, necesitaba más y a la vez menos, y no sabía cómo pedirlo.

– Dean… – Ok, llamarlo no funcionaría, Dean parecía mucho más interesado en la toda la piel que tenía bajo su nueva tapicería. – Dean, creo que… – La vista se le nublaba a ratos ¿sería por lo fusiles quemados? – Mi aceite… Dean… – Pero Dean seguía haciendo eso con su boca, rayando su pintura con sus dientes y deslizando sus manos en sitios que sólo debería tocar para cambiar una pieza.

– ¿Qué sucede con tu aceite, Bebé? – Bien, por lo menos lo estaba escuchando, así que no costó mucho que Dean entendiera lo que necesitaba cuando alzó sus caderas, haciéndolas chocar contra las de su dueño.

– Necesito… necesito un cambio de aceite. -

Dean apenas se aguantó las ganas de reír ante tal petición, sólo bajó un poco más sus caderas, haciéndolas chocar contra las de Bebé, quien sólo atinó a jadear, haciendo ese ruidito que a Dean tanto le gustaba de su Impala cuando presionaba el acelerador.

– ¿Si? ¿Tan pronto? Cambié tu aceite hace dos semanas… ¿No me digas que ya lo quemaste? – Bebé sólo apartó la mirada, avergonzado por el intenso movimiento que hacía Dean contra su chasis.

– Creo… creo que… la quemaste, Dean… sobrecalentaste mi motor. – Esta vez Dean no se aguantó la risa, pero aún así procedió a hacer lo que Bebé le pedía con tanta vergüenza.

Sujetó sus caderas, así como lo hacía con el chasis con su automóvil, abrió su apretado pantalón como si fuese la tapa del aceite y en segundos ya tenía en la mano lo que Bebé ahora llamaría su "Manguera de Aceite". El proceso esta vez era diferente, Dean lo bombeaba como si estuviese inflando sus llantas con el bombín, y su cuerpo al completo pareció incendiarse en ese momento.

– Aaah… Dean. – Bebé pegó un respingo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando su cuello. La sensación era demasiado intensa, necesaria y confusa que sólo podía arquearse y alzar sus caderas buscando más roce.

Dean lo observó retorcerse y estirarse contra su tacto, y apretó más la hombría de su auto, dispuesto a llevarlo a su límite. Acaricio la cabeza con el pulgar y notó la humedad, caliente contra sus dedos.

Bajó la mirada para ver lo que sus propias manos hacían y sus neuronas colapsaron allí mismo, pegando su cabeza contra el pecho de Bebé, escuchando su desbocado corazón. La visión de su abdomen plano y marcado al descubierto, blanco y terso, la firmeza de la piel y ese vello negro y corto en su ingle que era tan escaso que apenas servía de adorno. Su puño aceleró el ritmo, ignorando por completo su propia necesidad, y Bebé se aferró de su corto cabello, manteniéndolo cerca, pegado a su carrocería.

– ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Dean! – Bebé gimoteó y empujó contra las manos fuertes que lo sostenían contra el piso, mientras Dean usaba sus dientes para morderlo en esos dos puntos rosados que tenía en el pecho y que no sabía para qué servían, bueno… no lo sabía hasta que Dean los mordió y el tono de sus gemidos aumentó, así que supuso que ahí estaba el control del volumen de su sistema de sonido.

Dean siguió con el movimiento de su muñeca, ayudándose con su otra mano para acariciar el par de suaves y tensos testículos, usando todas sus técnicas para sacarle el orgasmo más intenso que pudiese con sólo masturbarlo, lo cual no parecía muy difícil, ya que Bebé parecía derretirse, hasta que apretó su nuca contra sus enrojecidas tetillas, mientras que su "aceite" se derramaba sobre las manos Dean. Bebé sentía el fuego en su interior y los temblores, su rostro ardía y no podía respirar como hace poco se había acostumbrado. Seguramente dejó todo sucio, lo sentía, es como si estuviese vacio, pero a la vez lleno de nuevas cosas. Se sentía raro y bien al mismo tiempo.

– Creo… – Jadeó Dean, mirándolo a la cara con esa sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa. –…que ya está cambiado… – Restregó su rostro contra el pecho de su impala, que subía y bajaba muy rápido, y subió a su rostro sonrojado repartiendo suaves besos. Abrazándose a él con fuerza tras limpiarse las manos con esa vieja frazada que antes los cubría.

– Dean… – La voz apenas le salía y Dean sólo pudo besarlo, encantado con su expresión perdida y su sonrojo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Bebé? – Preguntó coqueto, acomodando una vez más sus caderas sobre las de su impala, frotando su dura erección contra el miembro ya flácido y sensible de Bebé, quien sólo jadeó y se arqueó al sentirlo.

– Ese fue… el mejor… el mejor cambio de aceite… ¡Del universo! – La emoción de su Bebé por su recién descubierto orgasmo no hizo más que sacarle una carcajada, que fue cortada por el grito de niña asustada que dio Sam al entrar a la habitación.

– ¡Dean, maldita sea! ¿¡Manoseaste a un auto! -

Ok. Esto requería una larga y compleja explicación para su hermanito… o una mentira.

– ¿De qué hablas? Le estaba haciendo un cambio de aceite y… – Pero no pudo decir mucho más, porque desde atrás de su hermano apareció una viejecita toda arrugada, con una serpiente colgando del cuello y un peinado de lo más raro hecho con cuentas de colores y trozos de tela.

– ¿Quien es ella? – Preguntó Bebé, atinando a abrazarse a Dean, con la vista fija en la mujer.

– Es la señor… ita de la que nos habló Bobby, ella… mierda ¿podrían por lo menos soltarse y vestirse? ¡Que hay una dama, maldita sea!

Más divertido que asustado, Dean acomodó su ropa, ayudando a Bebé con la suya cuando vio que este parecía un poco enredado, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer que sólo sonreía. Una vez presentables, se sentaron sobre la manta que antes los cubría, observando como la anciana caminaba hacia a ellos hasta situarse frente a Bebé. Su serpiente movía su cabeza con curiosidad, alargando su lengua hacia ellos.

La mujer era muy bajita, seguramente no medía más de un metro cuarenta, ni siquiera necesitaba ponerse de pie para quedar a una altura muy pareja, y su cara arrugada ocultaba esa sonrisa pícara de la que Dean no se fiaba para nada.

– Interesante trabajo. – La mujer tomó el rostro de Bebé, quien sólo se dejó hacer, lanzándole miradas cargadas de incertidumbre a Dean. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo mirada, a ser el centro de atención, pero no que lo tocaran. Eso sólo podía hacerlo Dean, y a veces Sam, pero sólo si no traía consigo su aparatito tecnológico lleno de música ñoña. – No puedo hacer nada. Esta maldición ya está medio desecha, sólo debe seguir su curso. La Voodoo Mama hizo esto para que _alguien_ aprendiera algo.

– Espere, ¿Quiere decir que si logro aprender a respetar a las personas y sus cosas… él volverá a ser un auto? ¿Así de simple? – Dean parecía muy esperanzado, pero la mirada triste de Bebé lo hizo entrar en razón. Si Bebé volvía a ser un auto… adiós a los cambios de aceite especiales.

– No es así de sencillo, muchachote. – La anciana acomodó a su serpiente sobre sus hombros, porque esta estaba muy inquieta, intentando acercarse a los humanos para acurrucarse en ese calor que sentía en el aire. – Das un paso hacia adelante y cuatro hacia atrás. Aprendes a querer tus cosas, sin importar la forma que tengan, pero mansillas mi casa y toqueteas a tu auto en mi presencia, sin contar que casi haces que tu hermanito se infarte. – Sam resopló a espaldas de la anciana, dándole la razón. – Además, tienes a alguien con quien necesitas arreglar algunos asuntos.

– ¿Cas? – Joder, Dean ya se había olvidado de Castiel otra vez.

– Necesitas aprender a respetarlo a él también. Ahora váyanse de mi casa, el Chico Palmera… – Apuntó a Sam, que sólo bufó ante el apodo. – Me ha regalado un lindo ganso para mi cena y mi serpiente aquí no le gusta la compañía.

La encorada y vieja mujer los vio salir de su cabaña y esperó hasta verles a lo lejos, con las botas hasta el fondo en el húmedo pantano, para volver al interior de pequeña residencia. Tomó el enorme ganso que Sam cazó, lo puso en la mesa sin despumarlo. Con una sonrisa enorme se irguió sin problemas, alcanzó un cuchillo ubicado en una alta repisa, estirándose con facilidad, ignorando su joroba, recuperando su verdadera altura al tiempo que la serpiente sobre sus hombros se convertía en un grueso collar de cuentas. Hundió el cuchillo en la carne del pájaro, lo rodeo con distintas especias mientras su sangre se escurría por las grietas de la madera añeja.

Su cuerpo cambió mientras destripaba al animal. Su complexión disminuía, haciéndose delgada y joven, el cabello gris pasó a negro y una la gigantesca sonrisa, con dientes grandes y blancos, relució en su rostro, asomándose por los labios maquillados de negro. La piel canela se torno oscura, con dibujos de huesos sobre su rostro y brazos.

Voodoo Mama estaba complacida con lo visto, con sus palabras con "Sammy", siempre tan satisfactorias. Era tan dulce, tan correcto, que le daban ganas de poseerlo, de atraparlo dentro de un frasco para que nada ni nadie pudiese acercare a él nunca más.

Se mordió sus jóvenes labios y miró por la puerta, en la dirección en la que los Winchester habían partido. Era tan divertido, ahora entendía porque la mayoría de los demonios les gustaba meterse con ellos, aunque siempre pretendiesen matarlos. A ella le apetece más la diversión de ofuscar a Dean, quien deja de ser un cínico cuando pierde la paciencia y discute como un crío. Y claro, poner a ese niño divino de Sammy en penosas situaciones, donde toda esa vergüenza y desconsiento lo conectan con su verdadero ser. Porque odia la sombra oscura que rodea a esos hermanos, esas máscaras de hombres fuertes e insensibles, de valentía absurda y majadería.

Y lo que más le gusta a Voodoo Mama es romper máscaras.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

El camino de regreso desde el pantano fue largo y pesado, pero al menos los mosquitos y alimañas habían desaparecido mágicamente. Sam imaginó que algo tenía que ver la anciana bruja y el ganso/avestruz que había cazado y que ella había reclamado. Tal vez era su manera de agradecerles o algo así, pero Dean creía que era simple brujería sin sentido y punto. Bebé, en cambio, sólo se mantuvo callado. No tenía mucho que decir al respecto y la verdad era más entretenido ir saltando de un charco de agua a otro, que pensar en mosquitos desaparecidos.

Entrando en la civilización Dean se hizo con otro auto, pero esta vez Bebe eligió el modelo. Al principio quería montarse en un Camaro rosa, que, según él, "Tenía la delantera más aerodinámica que había visto en su vida". Claro, Dean no se iba a meter dentro de un automóvil rosa, mucho menos iba a conducirlo, así que obligó a Bebé a elegir otro auto menos marica, y terminaron en un Ford rojo con poco kilometraje y chapas nuevas.

– Me gustaba más la Camaro. Se notaba que era una chica con clase. – Unos pasos más atrás, Sam comienza a reír, completamente divertido con la nueva discusión que han comenzado esos dos.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que es una chica? – Consulta Dean, con tono majadero.

– Dean, es un Camaro y es rosa ¡Es obvio que es una chica! – Dean sólo bufa en respuesta, porque incluso para él eso es más que obvio.

– Vas a tener que enseñarle a Dean a diferenciar el sexo de un auto. – Interrumpe Sam, dando dos pasos largos hasta ubicarse junto a Babé, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. – Porque durante años juró que tú eras una chica.

Bebé sólo le muestra la lengua, seguramente imitando los gestos que hacía Sam cuando era pequeño, y luego se mete al Ford sin chistar. Parece mucho más cómodo dentro del Ford casi nuevo que dentro de la vieja camioneta, incluso se toma su tiempo para contemplar el interior recién tapizado antes de entrar.

– Así que eres un pervertido. – Dice Dean, una vez que está dentro del auto. Sam toma asiento a su lado y Bebé termina en la parte de atrás una vez más.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Bebé obviamente no entendía a qué se refería Dean con semejante declaración, mucho menos entendía la risa divertida de Sam. – ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque te gustan jóvenes. – Le aclara Sam, riendo en complicidad con su hermano. – Eres un pervertido, igual que Dean.

– ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! – Se defendió Dean, pero su argumento se vio muy afectado cuando se distrajo al mirar a un par de escolares que venían caminando por la acera.

– Son cinco años y un día, Dean. – La advertencia de Sam lo sacó de sus fantasías y rezongando encendió el automóvil.

– Cállate, sabiondo. -

Apenas llegaron al motel es que Bebé no se quedó callado ni un segundo. Encontró un afiche sobre una exposición de automóviles que se realizaría en Nueva Orleans el día siguiente, y no existía poder sobre la tierra que lo obligara a no asistir. Dean no quería ir, decía que: "Todos esos palurdos son nenas de papito y pijos afrancesados" y que entre esos autos nuevos no encontrarían nada con brío de su Impala, aunque su impala ya no fuese un auto.

Sam dio el voto final. Irían a la exposición, después de todo, no tenían más que hacer hasta que la maldición de Dean se rompiera y la verdad es que ver feliz a Bebé por algo tan simple como una exposición de autos era realmente muy tierno.

Claro, pensándolo más profundamente, una exposición de autos para Bebé era el equivalente a una exposición de pornografía en vivo para un humano. Es decir, todos esos autos, con sus capós abiertos y sus piezas al descubierto… Dios… sería una combinación muy grotesca entre porno y carnicería.

– Como que ya no quiero ir, Dean... – Dean terminaba de vestirse cuando Sam le habló.

– Te jodes, ya le dijimos a Bebé que iríamos. – Dean no quiso preguntar el porqué de la cara descompuesta de Sam, sólo se calzó las botas y caminó a la salida de la habitación. – Iré por algo de comer, asegúrate de que Bebé se seque el cabello y se ponga ropa limpia… y tú báñate. Apestas.

– Sí, mami. – Dean sólo frunció el seño. Medio ofendido y medio alagado por el hecho de que su hermanito lo llamase "Mami" aunque fuese en broma.

Comieron, durmieron, y a la mañana siguiente vieron televisión como si nada los tres echados sobre el sillón. La calma que se respiraba entre ellos era demasiado bizarra teniendo en cuenta la maldición en la que estaban envueltos, pero ese día decidieron tomárselo con calma, pese a que prácticamente había que amarrar a Bebé para hacerlo comer y Dean no paraba de rezongar que deseaba apagar a Bebé de una buena vez y Sam ponía cara de trauma cada vez que miraba el afiche de la exposición sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor.

– Mira ese parachoques… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mira ese chasis! -

Una vez en la exposición, detener a Bebé era imposible, corría de un lado a otro, sin importarle llamar más la atención que cualquiera de los nuevos modelos de automóviles. Con sólo verlo corretear por ahí, con su rostro y físico perfectos, con esa elegancia de sus movimientos pese a estar saltando como un crío, era imposible no quedarse prendado de él en segundos.

– Oye, tranquilízate un poco. Todos estos son modelos de este año, tú tienes más de cuarenta. – Pero Bebé no parece ni siquiera aludido por el comentario de Dean, simplemente se voltea a verlo, plantando los pies bien firmes en el suelo, luciendo sus pantalones apretados y su camiseta de cuello en V y esa sonrisa coqueta que Dean no sabía que tenía.

– Que yo sea mayor nunca te ha molestado, Dean. – Y sin decir más Bebé siguió correteando por ahí, queriendo comprar todas las bujías y los fusibles de colores, entusiasmado incluso con las correas de distribución y los filtros de aire.

– Debes admitir, Dean, que lo vas a extrañar cuando vuelva a ser un simple auto. – Comentó Sam, pasando por su lado y siguiendo a Bebé, que ahora estaba casi de cabeza sobre un nuevo Chevy descapotable.

Dean en tanto se quedó ahí parado, la realidad dándole un golpe en la cara, porque era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera a Bebé. Se suponía que para terminar con la maldición debía aprender a respetar al ángel y a su hermanito. Bien, respetar a Sam… si lo hace ¿ok? está a acostumbrado a joderlo, como broma, claro, y puede ponerse algo pesado e inaccesible y puede que a veces, sólo a veces, llene su laptop de porno, pero él es así ¿no? Joder, que difícil, la cabeza le duele y presiona con sus palmas las sienes.

Lo mejor es pensar la manera de poder hablar con Castiel, pero ¿Cómo? Si para eso necesita eso "cascabeles" que la bruja le daría después de que la maldición se rompiera, ¿Cómo lo va a hacer entonces? Y en caso de que mágicamente Castiel apareciese, él se "Disculpase", aprendiese la mierda que tenga que aprender y todo eso… entonces Bebé… ¿Volvería a ser un auto?

– Hey guapo ¿No quieres un recuerdo para tu novia?

Dean se gira hacia la voz, asumiendo que le hablan a él con sólo ese "guapo". La mujer que le habla atiende un pequeño puesto de recuerdos, con todo tipo de baratijas y tonterías con las marcas de los autos impresos. Dean se acerca más porque la chica es justo como le gustan a él, que por querer comprar algo.

– No tengo novia, pero podría comprar algo. – La sonrisa canalla "Made in Dean" se deja ver en todo su rostro.

– Nah, no compres ninguna de estas estupideces. Son pura mierda. – Dean ríe, encantado con la mujer. Es una castaña casi rubia, busto abundante, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha. Lleva Jeans tan ajustados que parecen dibujados sobre su piel, y un intento de camiseta cortada a la altura de su cintura, con el logo de AC/DC resaltando en medio de ese escote que también es cortado, dejando ver su ombligo perforado y su sujetador de encaje. – Soy Darlene y tú, guapo, eres un deleite para la vista. -

– Gracias, yo… espera ¿Darlene? ¿"Oooh, Baby, Darlene"? ¿Cómo la canción de Led Zeppelin? -

– Sí, guapo, soy hija del Rock, mis padres me "hicieron" cuando el disco salió a la venta. – Dean sólo río ante semejante dato.

– Mis padres la bailaban todo el tiempo. – Era definitivo, si Dios en algún momento pensó en recompensar a Dean Winchester por todos sus sacrificios, esa chica era la encarnación misma de su premio perfecto. – Por cierto, soy Dean. -

– Dean, el guapo Dean. Pareces ser de los que sabe de autos ¿me equivoco, Dean? -

– Sé algunas cosas… – Dean se apoya en el mesón en el que se exhiben todas esas camisetas feas y las gorras mal bordadas, husmeando entre los productos sólo para hacerse el interesante. – Me especializo en autos clásicos, tengo… tenía un Impala. -

– ¿Tenías? – La chica se reclina sobre el mesón, mostrando su generoso busto a un Dean que sólo sonríe y se muerde los labios, observando toda esa piel desde atrás de sus pestañas. – ¿Te lo robaron?-

– No, claro que no. Digamos que por ahora simplemente no está bajo mi poder, pero lo recuperaré muy pronto. -

– ¡Dios! ¡Dime que no lo empeñaste! – La mujer se tapa la cara con ambas manos, estrujando su delantera, y con voz mortificada continúa. – ¿De qué año era…? no, espera, no me lo digas. Sufro… – Dean sólo ríe ante la espontaneidad de la mujer. Sumándole un punto más a su lista de razones para hacerle un altar a esa mujer.

– Del 67' y no sufras, dulzura, está en buena manos… sólo que se lo preste a alguien… por unos días. – Dice, intentando sonar despreocupado, pero es más que evidente lo triste que está al recordar su auto.

– Uff… hombre, que susto me diste… ¿Le quieres, no?– Pregunta nuevamente la mujer, con la sonrisa pintada en esos labios rojos.

– Claro… es mi Bebé… – Levanta una ceja y deslumbra con su sonrisa, hacia rato no coqueteaba con una chica… ¿Cinco días? ¿Una semana? Demasiado trabajo y poca diversión hacen de Dean un hombre demasiado estresado. Claro, sin contar la pequeña "mantención" que le hizo a Bebé el día anterior, no había tenido nada de Acción hace ya bastante tiempo.

– ¿Tienes una foto?– Pregunta Darlene, jugando con el colgante de Dean y paseando sus dedos hasta tocar el fino cabello rubio cenizo, y este se deja jalar un poco por la mujer hasta que decide que es suficiente, y con cuidado se aleja de la mujer, tomando entre las suyas los finos dedos de la chica con el esmalte a juego con el labial.

– Sip, pero tendrás que ganarte el derecho a verla… – Ya su tono es otra cosa y la mujer se retira, con una sonrisa cómplice, y se agacha detrás del stand. Dean mira en todas direcciones, fijándose que no haya moros en la costa, no está totalmente seguro de qué es lo que planea hacer Darlene allá abajo, pero no se necesita ser un genio para sumar a Dean Winchester más chica-sexy, multiplicarlo por esa delgada tela que separa las caderas de Dean del espacio bajo el stand y restarle la bragueta de su pantalón.

– ¿Dean? – Mierda, otra vez se quedó pegado en una fantasía sexual. Darlene está de pié frente a él, con una caja en las manos. – Esto lo tengo reservado sólo para los clientes que si saben amar a un coche… – Pone la caja de madera sobre el mostrador y Dean sólo suspira. – Hecha un vistazo. – Su imaginación terminará por matarlo un día.

Dentro de la caja hay unos cuantos colgantes y un par de collares muy ostentosos que Dean apenas pudo mirar, porque eran demasiado brillantes y femeninos, pero los colgantes lo cautivaron. Cada cual grabado con el logo de una marca distinta. Por el color Dean intuye que se trata de plata y la calidad del grabado es muy buena.

Sin pensarlo demasiado lleva su mano al colgante con el logo de Chevrolet, midiendo su peso y su condición, encantado al darse cuenta de que podría grabarle algo al reverso.

– Tengo la máquina para grabar aquí mismo. Sí te interesa podría ponerle el nombre de tu auto. – Ok, puede que la chica ni fuese a darle la mamada de su vida, pero joder, era realmente perfecta en todo lo demás.

– ¿Cómo sabes que mi auto tiene nombre? – Dean le entrega el colgante, indicándole con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que lo comprará.

– Oh, vamos… Todos le ponen nombre a su auto. – La chica no tarda ni un segundo en instalar la pequeña máquina para grabar el metal. – Mi campeón se llama "Valbett". – Dean se ríe, más que fascinado con la mujer. Es jodidamente perfecta. – ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué escribo, cariño?– La mujer le guiña un ojo.

– Bebé. Mi Impala se llama Bebé. – La Darlene sonríe, grabando rápidamente el nombre en la cara posterior del colgante con letras largas y delgadas. Su caligrafía es simplemente perfecta, como todo en ella.

– ¿Para regalo o lo llevarás puesto?-

– Mmm… regalo. – Acota, pensando que sería un lindo detalle para dárselo a Bebé. Incluso podría colgarlo del espejo una vez que… bueno, Bebé fuese un auto nuevamente.

– ¡Ja! ¡Entonces si tienes novia! – Dean ríe de buen agrado, mientras le da el dinero correspondiente a la mujer. El colgante es caro, pero bien vale el precio.

– No… no es para una chica, pero es para alguien especial. – Divagó en la última parte, mirando la cajita celeste que Darlene le acababa de entregar.

– Mmm… y… ese chico ¿Lo amas mucho? ¿Como a tu auto o más?– Dean levanta la mirada, sorprendido y algo azorado, ¿Lo quería tanto hasta ese punto? Él nunca se cuestiono el amor que le tiene al impala, pero a Bebé… ¿Son la misma cosa no? ¿La misma persona/auto? ¿Por qué duda entonces?

– Yo no dije que fuese para un chico… -

– Claro que sí, dijiste que no era para una chica, pero si para alguien especial. -

– No… yo… creo que ya tengo que irme, gracias de todo modos… – Se despide de la mujer con un gesto de cabeza. La conversación se estaba escapando de sus manos y no le gusta que indaguen tanto sobre su situación actual, así que huye.

Ok, él ama su auto, ama arreglarlo, darle velocidad y presumirlo con los pringados, ama dormir en él y más recientemente, con él, pero también le gusta esta nueva faceta suya: el cómo cuida a Sam aunque le riña, le gusta esa sonrisa que lo dejó pasmado, le gusta tenerlo cerca de él y saber a ciencia cierta que no es un desconocido más, sino algo/alguien que lo conoce incluso antes de nacer.

Mierda… literalmente Bebé lo conoce desde siempre.

Suspira cansado, pensando en esa vez que le dijo al impala que pensaba que se había enamorado. Tenía 17, estaban en Florida con su padre por unos metamorfos, y Rossy era su primera y dulce gran amiga. Amiga… Dean Winchester tuvo una verdadera amiga. Jamás compartieron más que un beso que no pretendía ser en los labios, sin no en la mejilla. Aun así flotaba de contento, y recuerda que se lo contó a su Impala en medio de una tormenta y de repente el auto se detuvo. No quiso arrancar; tenía combustible, estaba en perfecto estado, apenas el día anterior le había hecho una mantención con su padre, pero bastó que Dean confesara su posible enamoramiento en voz alta para que el Impala no volviese a encender hasta que llegó su padre y lo arrancó.

Volvió de sus recuerdos cuando vio correr hacia él a Bebé con dos cervezas en la mano. Mierda, si fuese la chica que siempre imaginó ya le habría pedido matrimonio. Pero así también estaba muy bien, con dos botellas del liquido ambarino en la manos y con ese cuerpazo y esa sonrisa huyéndole a Sam de no sabe qué problema. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

– ¡Dean! ¡Toma! – Bebé llegó corriendo y se sentó a su lado, empinó la cerveza en su boca y Dean lo vio beber durante un segundo, imitándolo después.

– ¡Dean, detenlo! – Sam llegó corriendo unos segundos después, totalmente agotado al correr tras Bebé por doquier de una punta a la otra de la expo de autos. Puede que el impala ya no fuese un auto, pero joder, era rápido como la sabandija más escurridiza. – No lo… Oh, Dios… no lo dejes beber eso. -

– ¿Por qué? Es sólo cerveza, Sam, no le hará daño. – Dean le sonrió a Bebé, quien sólo volvió a beber de la botella con gusto.

– Dean, jamás ha bebido ¡Lleva cuatro de esas! -

Sólo con eso Dean voltea a mirar a Bebé, quien sólo le sonríe con la botella metida en la boca. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo relajado podrían fácilmente ser producto de la carrera que acababa de hacer con Sam, pero ese brillo en los ojos era claramente producto del alcohol.

– Dean ¡No te rías! – Pero Dean ya estaba medio tirado en su silla, riendo a todo pulmón al ver como la botella de Bebé ya estaba vacía cuando Sam se la quitó de las manos.

– Sabe… sabe raro, pero es mejor… que la cosa que bebí en la mañana… estoy… ¡Estoy lleeeeeno de energía! – Y se tiró al cuello de Dean, medio colgándose se él, riendo no sabe de qué, pero todo parece hacerle cosquillas en ese momento.

– Ok, es hora de irnos. Ya han jugado demasiado. – Sentencia Dean, poniéndose de pié con Bebé aún colgado de su cuello.

– ¿Jugar?– Sam lo mira sin creerlo. Él sólo ha estado vigilando a Bebé todo el día, cuidando que no se impresionara demasiado al ver un auto desarmado o algo, y Dean sólo se ha sentado allí a hacer ¡Nada!

– Pero Deeeeeaaaan. – ¿Podía ser más adorable? Bebé era de los que cantaban cuando estaba borracho. – No me han comprado NINGUNA de las bujías de platino… y estoy seguro, segurísimo, de que la Subaru amarilla de allá me ha estado coqueteando toda la tarde.

– No, no. Es hora de irnos. – Dean pasa un brazo por la cintura de su impala, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y sacándole más de esas risas borrachas, a la par empuja a Sam por la baja espalda, porque se ha enfurruñado como un crio, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. – Sam ya está cansado y necesita dormir, es un niño en crecimiento después de todo. -

– ¡Dean! – Sam enrojeció de vergüenza, temiendo que alguien pudiese oír las estupideces que decía su hermano, pero la única que estaba cerca era una rubia que se despedía de ellos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, haciendo un pequeño juego de miradas con su hermano, quien sólo apartó la mirada y la ignoró.

– Oh… Sammyyyy ¿Quieres que te lleve? Te haré dormir como cuando eras un bebé, así "Ruuun, ruuuun" – Bebé definitivamente estaba borracho y Dean no podía hacer más que reír por eso.

Una vez fuera del recinto, la rubia se encaminó hacia la salida, viéndolos perderse por la calle. A su espalda las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro por la exposición se hicieron humo, dejando a su paso pequeños muñecos de papel con marcas indescifrables, los puestos y los productos no eran más que palos y piedras, y los maravillosos autos sólo un par de troncos llenos de bichos. El local dejó de estar limpio e iluminado, convirtiéndose en una vieja bodega llena oxido y ratones.

En la puerta la rubia ya no existía, dejando a su paso a Voodoo Mama, quien sonreía con malicia. Su rostro pintado estaba distorsionado por la felicidad que la invadía, porque su maldición estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba, sumado a eso, tenía ahora en su poder un fino mechón de cabello corto, que le había robado a Dean cuando éste le permitió tocarlo.

No tardó nada en meter el mechón de cabello dentro de un pequeño muñeco hecho de trapos, y sonrió con su obra terminada entre las manos. Dean Winchester aprendería su lección, por las buenas o por las malas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación del motel. Atravesar la ciudad a pie había sido un fastidio, pero Bebé estaba muy entretenido admirando todas las cosas que podía hacer ahora que tenía pulgares, eso y que además tenía una lista interminable de anécdotas en las que Sam terminaba sucio o medio desnudo, y Dean no paraba de reír, porque muchas de esas anécdotas no las sabía, porque Sam jamás se las contaría, obvio.

– Y esa vez, cuando perdiste tu chupete (chupón, chupeta, tete) entre la tapicería… ¡Dios, Sammy! Me moría de angustia con ese pucherito que hacías y si hubiese tenido oídos, seguramente me habrían sangrado al escucharte llorar ¡Dios, eso pulmoneeeeeees! – Sam no podía más, estaba demasiado avergonzado, así que se lanzó en la cama disponible más cercana y le importo una mierda las quejas de Dean que esa era su cama, sólo colocó las almohadas sobre su cabeza y se enrolló en las mantas, claro, todo eso lo hizo aún vestido, por lo que Bebé corrió a quitarle las botas a un Sam medio dormido que sólo se dejó hacer.

Dean lo miro sacarle las botas a su hermanito torpemente y sentarse a los pies de la cama mareado.

– Bueno, una ducha y a la cama Bebé… – Le dijo, parándolo y sacándole la chaqueta que tan bien le quedaba, pero no le quedaba mejor que esa camisera en V ajustada y corta.

– ¿Dean? – Bebé lo miró mareado y serio, como si tuviese un momento de lucidez entre la neblina de la borrachera parcial.

– ¿Si?… – Despreocupadamente metió los dedos en el escote de la camiseta de Bebé y miró con más atención las cicatrices de su pecho, esas iniciales mal dibujadas que su hermanito y él habían tallado en el impala. Bebé sólo se dejó hacer, encantado con el toque y la cercanía de Dean.

– Tú… ¿Cómo me prefieres? – Preguntó, ya que la supuesta maldición que había caído sobre él giraba en su cabeza y si ya estaba confundido en su nueva forma, ahora lo estaba aún más con las sensaciones que despertaba Dean sobre sus piezas. – ¿Cómo auto o como humano?

– Sólo te prefiero, Bebé, no importa cómo. – Siguió las líneas de las cicatrices dibujadas en el pectoral de Bebé, deteniéndose cuando la piel pálida se erizó por completo.

– Bueno… – Bebé dio un paso hacia atrás, consciente de que no era el momento adecuado para hacer algo. Sólo miró a su dueño a los ojos y antes de que Dean lo mandase a bañarse lo cortó. – Pase lo que pase, Dean… te amo… y seguiré haciéndolo. – Soltó y medio tambaleándose corrió hacia la puerta del baño.

Dean quedó destruido con la boca seca por tenerla abierta. Claro, él le había dicho "Te amo" un montón de veces a Bebé… cuando este era un auto. Pero obvio, _era_ un auto y este nunca le respondería. Era algo platónico, era una máquina. Una preciosa, poderosa y la más magnífica de las máquinas, pero una máquina al fin y al cabo. Que le saliera con semejante confesión, así de la nada, simplemente lo había dejado sin palabras y con el cuerpo tembloroso.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué le decía? Tal vez nada, seguramente Bebé entendería, Bebé lo conocía mejor que nadie, Bebé conocía sus secretos, lo había visto llorar cuando no había nadie para consolarlo, lo había acogido cuando no tenía otro lugar al que llegar, había cuidado de Sammy cuando sus cuidados no eran suficientes y había sido su todo cuando pensó que ya no tenía nada. Ama a ese auto, pero…

¿Lo ama siendo persona?

Joder, mejor irse a dormir, a él no se le da bien esto de… pensar… con sentimientos y eso, así que sólo tuerce la boca, metiéndose en la cama.

Cuando Bebé salió del baño vestía sólo los pantalones de buzo que Sam le había prestado el día anterior, esos que le arrastraban por el piso y lo hacían tropezar. Apenas dio un paso dentro de la habitación se sorprendió al no encontrar a Dean despierto, pero más se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre de la gabardina que generalmente anda con su dueño, parado entre las dos camas, arropando a Dean que se había quedado dormido sobre las cobijas.

– ¿Castiel? – Preguntó, alertando al ángel que inmediatamente se puso en posición defensiva.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Mierda, ya estaba sacando su espada contra él. Si no actuaba rápido lo iba a matar.

– Tranquilo, Cas, soy yo, el Impala. – La duda en el rostro del ángel fue tan palpable que Bebé se apresuró a aclarar las cosas. – Una bruja me convirtió en humano para darle una lección a Dean. –

Castiel lo examinó de arriba abajo, con esa mirada suya que finalmente Bebé entendía porque intimidaba tanto a su dueño. El ángel caminó hacia él, con su espada en la mano, lo rodeó un par de veces, posando su atención en las cicatrices que apenas se veían en esa piel tan clara que poseía.

– Mmm… tal vez eso explique el porqué no pude sentirte. – Finalizado su escrutinio, Castiel regresó a terminar lo que había comenzado, arropando a Dean y acomodando mejor a Sam en la cama, asegurándose de que estaba bien tapado. – ¿Cómo sucedió? – Preguntó el ángel, poniendo toda su atención en el impala una vez más.

– No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que Dean insultó a una bruja y lo maldijo convirtiéndome en persona… y… creo que tiene que aprender algo, respeto o algo así, pero no estoy muy seguro… por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no querías ver a Dean después de lo que te hizo. – Ya más calmado, Bebé se encaminó hacia la pequeña cocina de la habitación, invitando a Castiel a sentarse con él en la mesa. No sabía cuál era el protocolo humano cuando se tenían visitas, así que sólo atinó a ofrecerle una cerveza. Dean siempre lo hacía con todo el mundo, así que ¿debía ser lo normal, no?

– Yo no bebo, pero gracias. – A pesar de su negativa Castiel tomó la botella de cerveza y se la llevó a los labios, dándole un corto trago, como si la curiosidad por probar le hubiesen ganado. Bebé imitó su gesto, encantado con el sabor de la cerveza. – Sobre el tema de Dean… aún no quiero hablar con él, pero no por eso dejaré de cuidarlos. – Aclaró, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo hablando con un objeto con forma humana. – Los he visitado varias veces durante el mes, para asegurarme de que no les falte nada o no estén en peligro. -

– Y Dean diciendo que eres como un cubo de hielo, Cas, pero eres un tierno. – La risa alegre y aún medio borracha de Bebé se dejó oír por la habitación, pero los hermanos no despertaron, seguramente estaban bajo la influencia de Castiel y dormirían de corrido hasta el día siguiente.

Lo que pretendía ser una corta charla terminó siendo una conversación de poco más de dos horas. A ese punto Bebé ya estaba acurrucado contra Castiel, con otras tres cervezas encima e intentando huir del frío de la noche al esconderse entre la gabardina del ángel. Castiel no hacía mucho por alejarlo, la verdad es que estaba muy curioso por el comportamiento del auto y sólo lo dejó hacer.

– Lo que no logro comprender… – Comienza a decir Castiel luego de un rato de charla amena en el que Bebé hablaba y hablaba de cosas sin sentido y Castiel se dedicó a escucharlo y a abrigarlo con su gabardina cuando su piel quedaba al descubierto. Hablar con el Impala resultaba demasiado fácil, ahora entendía porqué Dean tenía esos largos monólogos con su auto cuando creía estar sólo. –… es por qué esa mujer te convirtió en humano a ti, si la lección es para Dean. – Comentó, dejando caer su mano sobre la cabeza de Bebé, quien sólo se frotó contra ella al igual que un gato.

– Ni idea, Cas, yo me desperté y estaba aplastando a Sammy y Dean ni me miraba. A la bruja no le he visto ni la matrícula, sólo sé lo poco que me ha contado Sam y lo que ha insinuado Dean, algo de que debe aprender una lección sobre el respeto. – Castiel parece pensarlo un momento y luego asiente, antes moverse, indicándole a Bebé que se pondrá de pié. De mala gana Bebé se aleja de él, con la piel erizada por el frío.

– Comprendo, y espero que Dean se tarde en aprender. Ayudarás a los chicos mucho más en esta forma. – Castiel da un par de pasos hasta ubicarse en medio de la habitación, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, despidiéndose. – Gracias por las cervezas y la charla, fue… interesante. – Y con el sonido del batir de sus alas Castiel desapareció como siempre lo hacía, dejando a Bebé con esa sensación extraña en medio de su motor, esa sensación rasposa de pastillas de freno gastadas y correas de transmisión sueltas.

Tenía que ser por la cerveza y el frío, tal vez el sueño también tenía que ver en la ecuación. Intento abrir los ojos al completo, pero no podía alejar el mareo y la ligereza de su carrocería. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta la cama de Dean, lo empujó levemente, se acomodó debajo de las mantas y se abrazó a su dueño.

Se acurrucó más junto al hombre dormido cuando este pareció reconocerlo en medio de su sueño y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Dormir fue lo más fácil que pudo hacer ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido era de la lluvia, como era de esperarse, sólo que el estomago de cierta persona sonó como el motor de un auto en mitad del cuarto, intentando arrancar sin lograrlo, alertando a los hermanos que se levantaron de un salto de la cama apuntando a todo lo que se movía.

– ¿Dean? -

– Shh… toma tu arma. – Ambos hermanos quedaron espalda contra espalda, buscando lo que causaba tal sonido. Pronto se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar por toda la habitación, encontrando las botellas de cerveza vacías en la cocina.

– Dean ¿acaso tú…?-

– No, Sam. Anoche no bebí. – Dean miró dentro del baño no encontró nada, Sam mientras buscaba dentro de las gavetas de la cocina.

Sólo miraron las camas cuando ese sonido llenó la habitación una vez más y Bebé, que estaba medio destapado en la cama, frunció el ceño y se apretó el estomago aun dormido.

– Es… ¿Su estómago? – Preguntó Sam, mirando a su hermano con incredulidad.

– Creo… no ha comido mucho que digamos… – Acotó el cazador y se acercó a Bebé para despertarlo.

– Iré por algo de comer, algo… sustancioso… – Declaró Sam, tomando su botas y sus pantalones… ¿en qué momento se desvistió? Se preguntó internamente, mirando las prendas, pero lo dejó al escuchar a Dean.

– ¿Sam? ¿Comida? – Sam lo mira con mala cara, terminando de calzarse las botas. – ¡Vamos, que se nos muere de hambre! – Lo señaló con el dedo y Sam lo mandó al demonio, saliendo por la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Sam salió de la habitación hasta que Dean se metió en la cama nuevamente, intentando comprobar el estado de Bebé. Casi al instante sintió como éste le buscaba y se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, hecho un ovillo. Dean maldijo en voz baja, porque el tipo, fuera de ser atractivo a morir, ser condenadamente sexy y tener con un cuerpazo de "Padre y Señor Nuestro", era tierno. ¿Cómo un auto podía ser tierno, maldita sea? Al final sólo se dejó abrazar, porque ese gimoteo insistente que hacía Bebé al intentar acercarlo más a su cuerpo lo ponía realmente mal.

– ¿Dean? – El rubio no esperó que la voz de Bebé, pastosa por el sueño, chocara en ese momento contra su pecho.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? -

– Mmm… sí… ¿Sammy se fue? – Preguntó, temiendo que "Sammy" aun estuviese en la habitación.

– Fue por el desayuno. Tienes que comer y no quiero un no por respuesta. – Acotó, recio. A lo que Bebé sólo se arrimó más cerca de él.

– Pero… ¿Me mimas? – Preguntó, con las mejillas encendidas al igual que sus faroles.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Dean, con tono incrédulo, sospechando de Bebé y sus intenciones.

– ¿Por favor? – Volvió a pedir, pero su intento de sonrisa se vio cortado por otro estruendoso rugido de su estómago.

Dean lo miró con el seño fruncido, sorprendido de que Bebé sólo se escondiera entre sus brazos al ser descubierto pidiendo mimos cuando se estaba muriendo de hambre.

– ¿Comerás si digo que sí? – Consultó Dean, metiendo su mano entre las mantas para tocar la tersa piel del hombre entre sus brazos.

– Sí, sí, comeré lo que quieras, pero Dean, por favor. – No se dijo más, Dean atrajo el delgado cuerpo de Bebé más cerca del suyo y sin piedad comenzó a acariciar esa piel tan blanca y suave que pedía a gritos ser mimada.

Bebé no tardó en ronronear, así suave y bajo como a Dean tanto le gustaba, dejándose hacer dócilmente, arqueándose cuando los dedos de Dean llegaban a la línea de sus caderas, ahí donde el pantalón de Sam le quedaba suelto, y gimiendo bajito cuando las manos volvían a subir y apretaban las pequeñas y rosadas tetillas. Sus labios no tardaron en unirse a sus manos, besando el cuello expuesto y que tan apetecible se ofrecía a su entera disposición.

– Mmm… Dean… -

– Shh… yo me encargo. -

Bebé nuevamente no sabía qué hacer. Entregarse a las caricias de Dean era fácil, pero no era como se comportaba ninguna de las chicas que pasaba por los brazos de Dean. Las había visto hacer muchas cosas con él, tratar el cuerpo de su dueño casi con adoración, como si veneraran a un dios del sexo, pero por más que se obligaba a moverse, sólo podía arquearse contra Dean y dejarse tocar por esas manos que conocían cada una de sus piezas.

Dean en tanto se tomaba su tiempo para recorrer toda la piel expuesta de Bebé. La ropa le quedaba tan absurdamente grande que parecía pecaminoso tocarlo. Pero hacer todo eso y aun tenerle vestido… Dios, temía perder el control si quitaba de en medio ese pantalón que se le estaba prácticamente cayendo. Sabía que Sam llegaría de un momento a otro y, de seguro, en la mejor parte de la exploración, así que decidió que si su hermanito lo iba a encontrar haciendo algo con su Bebé, que por lo menos fuese algo apto para la asexual mente de Sam. Un simple, algo acalorado y muy sexy beso.

Besó a Bebé intensamente, haciéndolo temblar, le encantaba tener ese poder con él. Siempre pesó que a su impala le gustaba que pusiera sus manos en cada rincón de su carrocería, incluso sintió que así era cuando le reconstruyó después de aquel accidente y su Bebé se portó como un campeón en la carretera, pero ahora quería tocarlo más allá de esa primera vez en la casa de la bruja, pero justo ahora tenía que pensar en Sam. Joder con Sam, tenía que buscarse una novia… o un auto. Lo que fuese, sólo tomó a Bebé entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño.

– ¿Dean? – Bebé estaba agitado y algo confuso, y no comprendió porque su dueño lo metió al baño. Le gustaba más la cama, era abrigadora y suave, y cuando era un auto no podía usarla. – Yo ya me bañé… anoche ¿Recuerdas? – Buscó la mirada de Dean cuando este lo depositó de pie en el suelo, pero Dean sólo lo pegó a la pared más cercana y lo besó, cortándole el hilo de pensamientos.

– Ya lo sé… pero así… si Sam llega… no nos interrumpirá… – Jadeó, quitándose la camiseta y arrojándola al piso, sonriendo divertido al notar como Bebé se estremecía con el choque de sus pieles.

– Pero… ¿Sí necesita usar el baño? – Preguntó azorado y Dean rió al imaginar la situación.

– Se aguantará, es un chico grande. – Bebé no dijo mucho después de eso, sólo notó que Dean lo metía en la ducha entre besos y caricias, después de arrastrar los pantalones de ambos hasta sus tobillos, quitándoselos a patadas, quedando sólo con los bóxers, y medio segundo después Dean dejó correr el agua de la ducha.

Bebé se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sentir la piel de Dean contra la suya y el agua avanzar por sus cuerpos lo obligó a aferrarse a su espalda, recorriéndola torpemente, pasando por los grandes omoplatos y a través de la línea de la columna, sintiendo como los músculos de su dueño formaban curvas y huecos a lo largo de toda su piel.

Inhalaba y exhalaba con bocanadas enormes, porque Dean intentaba comerse su cuello. Ya había raspado su pintura, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Latía allí donde su labios se cerraban. Sentía además como su "manguera de aceite" se alzaba, como si fuese automática la respuesta de su cuerpo ante los cuidados de Dean, y de la misma forma empezó a colisionar contra las caderas de su dueño, sin saber realmente qué estaba haciendo, presionando e intentando obtener más de lo que recibió el otro día, pero su altura no ayudaba mucho.

A ratos Bebé desea ser como esos grandes camiones de carga, para poder ser él el que empotrase a Dean contra la pared, pero luego recordaba lo bien que se siente simplemente dejarse hacer, entregarse a la voluntad de Dean hasta el punto de desear ser incluso más pequeño para que Dean lo maneje con más facilidad. O sea, un poco más pequeño, no como esas miniaturas chinas que se hacen llamar autos, pero si lo bastante pequeño para que a Dean no se le dificulte el tomarlo por la cadera y alzarlo, obligándolo a envolverlo con ambas piernas.

– Dean… espera… no quiero… no quiero aplastarte, Dean. – Bebé se mueve inquieto, porque de repente se siente muy pesado. Dean ni se inmuta, está mucho más concentrado en maniobrar para quitarse la ropa interior sin soltar a Bebé que no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo, pero está totalmente desnudo y suspendido en el aire entre Dean y la pared de azulejos.

– No me aplastas, tonto… – A todo el embrollo, Dean le agregó jabón, esparciéndolo por el pecho de Bebé con una mano, mientras besaba su cuello y masajeaba ese par perfecto de nalgas con la mano que tenía libre.

Sus dedos repartían caricias cada vez más osadas, ayudándose del jabón para lubricar su paso. Bebé pegó un salto cuando sintió esos dedos hurgar tan profundo en su chasis, como si intentara explorarlo desde adentro. Su vista volvía a nublarse por las sensaciones, tenía otro par de fusibles quemados y su motor iba derecho a sobrecalentarse.

Dean lograría quemarle el aceite en tiempo record.

– Dean… ¿Qué… haces…? ¿Dean? – Esos dedos intrusos de repente dejaron de moverse, pero lo siguiente que sintió lo hizo sonrojarse de sobremanera. Dean le estaba metiendo un dedo, así tal cual. Ni siquiera sabía a qué parte de su motor correspondía esa sección de su cuerpo, pero fuese cual fuese, no era para meter cosas dentro. – ¡Deaaaaaan! -

– Shhh… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Duele? – La invasión se detuvo un momento, que Bebé aprovechó para echar su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra los azulejos del baño. Sus piernas seguían al rededor de Dean y no tenía pensado soltarlo aún, pero definitivamente quería una explicación antes de permitirle a Dean seguir haciendo eso con sus dedos.

– No… Dios… no duele, pero Dean… no sé ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué parte de mi motor…? – Dean sólo sonrió, comprendiendo el miedo de Bebé a lo desconocido.

– Pues… digamos que estoy… engrasando… el depósito de aceite. – Una vez más movió su dedo, haciendo que Bebé se estremeciera al punto de hacer que su cabeza chocara contra la pared. – Ya sabes… ayer te saqué en aceite quemado, pero no te he puesto aceite nuevo.

Bebe abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, era raro, creía tener conocimiento de su bomba de aceite y no creyó que necesitara grasa, pero la sensación lo dominaba, ese dedo profundizaba al ritmo que Dean le mordía lo botones rosáceos en su pecho, esos que controlaban el volumen de su sistema de sonido, y Dean parecía querer escucharlo muy alto, porque casi los dejaba rojos.

Sentía como esa zona se estiraba mientras Dean se abría paso con un dedo más, el agua caliente empapándolos los hacía resbalar entre sí, y se sujetó con fuerza del cuello del cazador, abarcándolo y pegando su boca a su oído, jadeando con cada pequeño movimiento que hacían los dedos de su dueño dentro de él.

– Dean… eso… eso me gusta… me encanta cuando me tocas… – Sus labios acariciaron su oído en cada palabra y Dean simplemente metió otro de sus dedos dentro de esa estrecha cavidad, sacándole un gemido mucho más agudo a Bebé. – ¡Dean…!

– Shh… ya casi termino… – Lo besó con la boca abierta, pegando todo su cuerpo contra el de Bebé, quien resultó ser más flexible de lo que Dean esperaba, y Bebé sólo pudo contraer todos sus músculos internos cuando Dean tocó un punto especialmente sensible, deleitando a Dean con toda la presión que podía generar. – Creo que estás listo… – Los intensos ojos celestes se cerraron lentamente, espirando el agitado aliento de Dean. No sabía exactamente para qué estaba listo, pero mientras estuviese con Dean, siempre estaría listo. – ¿Bebé? -

– Quiero… quiero... – Balbuceó, aferrándose al corto pelo rubio, no dejando que sus bocas se separen.

– ¿Qué quieres, Bebé? Dímelo... – Jugó con su lengua y pasó la suya por el interior de su paladar. El vapor del agua caliente los envolvía.

– No sé... no sé lo que quiero, Dean… – Lloriqueó. – Pero me falta algo, quiero, quiero... tocarte, pero no sé cómo, quiero... hacerte sentir bien como… me haces sentir tú... – Sus labios presionado herméticamente terminaron la charla.

– ¿Alguna vez dejarás de pensar en mí? – Preguntó al separarse para respirar.

– No… – La boca de Dean parecía tener algún tipo de magneto porque no podía apartarse de él.

Dean tenía atrapada la entrepierna del impala contra su abdomen, se aseguró de que las piernas de Bebé estuviesen firmemente aferradas a él y tomó su propia erección, que le dolió apenas la sujetó. Estaba tan duro, tan excitado, que esperaba resistir lo suficiente para llenar de placer a su Bebé. La verdad en su cabeza se disparaban sensores de alerta que le afirmaban que estaba por follarse de lleno a un Impala humanoide de cuarenta años, que se mantenía perfectamente conservado en un cuerpo de no más de 30, pero siendo sinceros, no es como si eso le importase mucho a Dean Winchester. Por lo menos no le importaba en ese momento.

De fondo escuchó la puerta del cuarto se abriéndose y a Sam llamándolos, pero eso tampoco era importante. No cuando la punta de su caliente miembro acariciaba la entrada de Bebé, intentando meterse en ese estrecho canal que parecía oponerse a tal acción, y Dean tenía la cabeza tan embotada que sólo atinó a hundirse en esos suaves y blanco pliegues lentamente, forzando un poco su paso, hasta enfundarse por completo.

Bebé había perdido el aliento, esa la sensación de estar lleno era completamente distinta a la que sentía cuando su tanque de combustible estaba hasta el tope. Era como una inyección de Nitro. Él no era un auto de carreras y nunca había probado el Nitro, pero estaba seguro de que debía sentirse muy parecido a eso.

El movimiento comenzó lento, con Dean presionándolo contra los azulejos para lograr mover sus caderas. Bebé por su parte no hacía más que gemir, aferrando con fuerza sus piernas a la cintura de su dueño, con su cabeza echada sobre la pared y sus manos enganchadas con fuerza en los hombros de Dean, impulsándose hacia arriba y dejándose caer luego, ayudando a Dean con ese tortuoso vaivén que hacía vibrar hasta la más pequeña de sus piezas.

Todas las demás sensaciones pasaron al olvido, ni siquiera sentía el agua que los mojaba y del hambre que lo había despertado no quedaba ni el recuerdo, sólo estaba Dean, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos por el chasis, haciendo ese movimiento circular con sus caderas que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Si le quedaba algún fusible, Dean los acababa de quemar todos. Necesitaría filtros y bujías nuevas, porque todo se le estaba incendiando por dentro. Su motor estaba en llamas y ni siquiera ese extintor que Dean conservaba bajo su asiento sería suficiente para apagarlo. Adiós radiador y embriague, Dean acababa de romperlos también cuando lo manipuló hasta bajarlo de sus caderas, empotrándolo de cara hacia los azulejos.

Seguramente sus llantas traseras se estaban desinflando, porque apenas fue capaz de mantenerse en pie cuando Dean volvió a estar en su interior, tomándolo fuerte por la cajuela, arremetiendo con más fuerza y velocidad, llegando cada vez más hondo mientras deslizaba sus manos por todo su capó, sus guardafangos, su carrocería, sus dedos viajando luego a su manguera de aceite y ahí todo comenzó a ponerse de colores.

Hace un rato ya que Dean estaba golpeando por dentro en algún punto muy sensible, que lo hacía gritar contra los azulejos, eso sumado a sus manos bombeándolo, su boca y sus dientes raspando su pintura, su cuerpo chocando contra si… Bebé dio un grito final, su cuerpo temblando con las últimas arremetidas de Dean mientras lo llenaba de algo caliente, su propio aceite manchándolo todo y ese constante susurro de Dean en su oído.

– Bebé… mi Bebé, mío… -

Salir de la ducha fue lo más difícil que Dean Winchester hizo ese día luego de semejante orgasmo, Bebé era como un muñeco de trapo. Un caliente y recondenadamente follable muñeco de trapo. Había quedado tan dócil y aletargado que Dean prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera de la ducha y secarlo, contento al notar que iba reaccionando a medida que estaba más seco.

Fuera, aún se escuchaba a Sam vagar por la habitación, al parecer hablaba con alguien por teléfono, eso o estaba hablando solo, cosa que no era tan extraña teniendo en cuenta que se trababa de Sam Winchester. Pero Dean sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en su Bebé y que lo quería para él, que se jodiera Sam y su monólogo, ahora Dean sólo podía pensar en que no sabía cómo afrontaría el tenerlo de vuelta como un simple auto.

La risa alegre de Bebé lo hizo reaccionar. Brillaba, no en el sentido literal de la palabra… o sea sí, un poco, su piel era muy clara y lustrosa, así que brillaba un poco, pero también brillaba en el sentido no literal y más gay de la palabra. Brillaba de la misma forma en que lo hacía cualquiera que ve eso que más ama en la vida, brillaba y Dean se murió un poco por dentro al darse cuenta de que tal vez sería la única y última vez que lo vería así, porque el tiempo que tenía con Bebé podía llegar a su fin en cualquier momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

– ¿Y mi tarta?-

– Hoy no, Dean.-

Decir que Sam estaba enojado era un eufemismo. Cuando Bebé y Dean salieron del baño, juntos, con las toallas en la cintura, Sam no dijo nada. Tampoco dijo nada cuando le hizo una seña a Bebé con la mano, indicándole que tomara asiento en la mesita de la cocina, donde Sam ya tenía dispuesto para él todo tipo de alimentos. Dean se atrevió a preguntar por la comida que le correspondía a él, pero Sam sólo lo observó, con esa cara de "Perra" que tan bien le salía, y es Dean en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no existían suficientes sinónimos de "enojo" para abarcar lo que Sam estaba sintiendo.

Bebé… resplandecía, y eso no era un eufemismo. Su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro y comía de buen agrado, sentado así casi desnudo en la silla, con la cadera levemente ladeada, como si algo le incomodara por dentro. Sam sabía qué era lo que le incomodaba, y eso explicaba también porqué Dean estaba casi tan radiante como Bebé.

– Pero… Sam…-

– Tú y yo… tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Dean.-

– Claro, después de mi tarta.-

– ¡Que no hay tarta para ti!-

Bebé en ese instante hizo un ademán de ofrecerle su porción de tarta de Dean, pero Sam se lo prohibió, diciendo que Bebé la necesitaba más y que Dean podía conseguir su propia tarta. Fue ese gesto lo que sacó a Sam de quicio. El cómo Bebé seguía tan atento y servicial con Dean cuando este acababa de aprovecharse de la peor manera de todo lo que éste obviamente sentía por él.

– Dean… ¿podemos hablar afuera?-

– Mmm…– Sam se encamina a la puerta y la abre, invitando a Dean a Salir con él. – ¿Puedo vestirme antes?– Pregunta y la sola expresión de Sam le dice que no.

Así, con sólo la toalla en la cintura, Sam lo sacó del cuarto para regañarlo… como siempre.

– Siempre pensé que tendrías algún tipo de límite, Dean. Algo que… ¡No sé! te hiciera pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos aunque sea sólo un poco, pero ahora… ¡me sales con esto, Dean! ¡Sabes que Bebé tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por ti! ¡Que haría cualquier cosa por ti! pero tú… sólo tomas lo que te ofrece, como si realmente no fueras consciente de cómo terminará esto… – Le sermonea el menor, como si él fuera un niño, y Dean sólo aprieta los dientes, indignado, dejando que Sam termine con su discursillo de pringado sabiondo sabelotodo.

– ¡Yo no…! – Pero Dean se atraganta con sus palabras, dándose cuenta de que Sam tiene algo de razón. No sabe qué pasará luego, no sabe hasta cuándo podrá Bebé permanecer a su lado en forma humana, no sabe ni siquiera si realmente desea a su auto de vuelta o si quiere conservar a Bebé tal cual está ahora, sólo sabe que Sam se equivoca en algo. – Yo no me aproveché de él.-

– Claro, Dean… ¿Te das cuenta de que él te permite todo esto porque… simplemente está acostumbrado a que le toques? Ni siquiera sabes si realmente entiende lo que le haces. Todo es diferente para él, lo que siente como persona no puede ser comparado a lo que sentía siendo un auto y lo más probable es que no comprenda nada de lo que hacen. – Dean intenta refutar eso, pero Sam tiene algo de razón. Un "Cambio de aceite" no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que acababa de hacer con Bebé. – Dean, esto es algo que tienes que entender ahora. Tienes que aprender a respetarlo a él también, no sólo por la maldición, sino porque Bebé se merece algo mejor que "Una alineación de ejes" o lo que sea que le hayas hecho esta vez.-

_Dios_… "Alineación de Ejes" sonaba mucho más pervertido que "Cambio de Aceite". Pensó Dean en su cabeza, haciendo una mueca con sus labios apretándolos y mirando a su hermano.

– Él está muy consciente de lo que siente y quiere, más de lo que tú crees, Sam... – En su defensa, Dean sólo puede alegar que Bebé le ha dejado claro que quiere que esas cosas sucedan, que quiere a Dean cerca, que quiere el contacto y que todo eso es porque quiere a Dean, como se lo declaró la noche anterior dejándolo mudo.

– Claro, él lo está, pero su madurez emocional corresponde a la de un niño, Dean, porque Él-Es-Sólo-Un-Auto. – Dean frunce el ceño, porque si de algo está completamente seguro es que Bebé nunca ha sido sólo un auto. – Dices que él está seguro de lo que siente y quiere, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti, Dean?-

– No es de tu incumbencia. Fuera de todo este embrollo con la bruja, lo que suceda entre Bebé y yo es asunto nuestro, no de tuyo, Sam. – Intenta tomar el pomo de la puerta para entrar en la habitación, pero Sam lo detiene tomándolo por el brazo y Dean le mira más cabreado que antes.

– Sí me incumbe, Dean, me incumbe completamente, porque yo tendré que juntar los pedazos rotos en los que te convertirás… – Dean abre grande los ojos, sin entender de qué habla su hermano. – Sé lo que te pasa cuando te involucras a este punto con alguien, Dean. Yo sólo… tengo miedo que no salga bien. Para comenzar, nada de esto está bien… estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Es que no lo entiendes…? – Lo dice con el aire quemándole dentro de los pulmones. Ya puede ver a Dean Winchester metido hasta las orejas en whisky para olvidar sus problemas y no soporta pensar que está sólo a unos días de semejante imagen y que además estuvo en sus manos evitarlo.

– Sam, eres… una gran nena. – Dean sólo ríe, entendiendo al fin todo ese discurso sin sentido que le estaba dando Sam. Lo entiende, Sam está preocupado por él y por lo que pasará, porque toda esa situación se les escape de las manos y que al final sólo queden unos pocos recuerdos de quien, en apenas un par de días, se ha convertido en parte indispensable de su pequeño núcleo familiar. Sólo le queda algo claro en ese momento. No permitirá que le arrebaten a Bebé, de eso está seguro. – Sabes que lo resolveremos, siempre lo hacemos.-

– Lo sé y sobre eso… tal vez… podríamos… – Dean lo mira interrogante y Sam casi parece avergonzado por lo que va a proponer. – ¿…irnos? No me importa que seas un pervertido folla-autos, Dean, y Bebé me agrada mucho. Sé que en algún momento Cas aparecerá y a tu manera arreglarás las cosas con él, pero ahora mismo podemos largarnos y llevarnos a Bebé. – Dean parece pensarlo un segundo, pero la verdad es que no hace falta que Sam haga esa expresión de perrito perdido para convencerlo. – ¿Se visten y nos vamos?-

– No sé… aún quiero mi tarta.-

Sam sonrió ante las prioridades de su hermano y abrió la puerta, haciéndole un gesto a Dean para que entrara primero, cosa que su hermano no dudó en hacer, ya que estaban llamando bastante la atención fuera del motel.

– ¿Dean?-

– ¿Ahora qué?-

– Sí te compré tarta. – La sonrisa satisfecha de Dean era comparable a esa con la que había salido del baño.

– Tú, Perra…-

Bebé estaba aún en el mismo lugar en el que lo habían dejado, aún sin vestirse y aún comiendo. Lo único que había cambiado era la cantidad de comida que quedaba sobre la mesa, que a ese punto ya no era mucha.

– Bebé. Tenemos una pregunta para ti. – Sam finalmente cerró la puerta, ignorando todos esos ojos de los curiosos que estaba fuera del motel esperando ver a Dean otra vez en toalla.

– ¿Mmm? – Pero Bebé estaba con la boca llena de un poco de todo lo que Sam había traído, con los labios llenos de migas y grasa.

– ¿Te comiste toda la tarta de manzana? – Se queja Dean, incrédulo, y Sam se golpea la frente ante el cambio de tema de su hermano, quien buscaba con indignación un trozo de tarta para él entre todas las bolsas que estaban sobre la mesa.

– Sam dijo… – Bebé tragó lo que tenía en la boca, sonriendo como un niño luego. – Dijo que era para mí, Dean. -

– ¡Dean, concéntrate! – Sam frotó su rostro con sus dos manos, porque su hermano mayor no tenía remedio. O pensaba con la cabeza de abajo o con el estómago. – Bebé, tenemos que preguntarte algo y es serio.-

– Ok… – Con la duda impresa en el rostro, Bebé se acomodó en su silla, esperando a que los hermanos ordenaran sus palabras.

– Queremos saber si estarías dispuesto a seguir siendo humano indefinidamente. – Los ojos azules de Bebé se abren de sobremanera ante lo dicho por Sam, pasando su mirada de un hermano a otro. – No sabemos si la maldición tiene fecha límite, pero por lo que tenemos entendido, si Dean no aprende la lección sobre el respeto, tú seguirás siendo humano. – Sam hace una pausa, esperando a ver algo de entendimiento en la expresión perdida de Bebé, pero al no encontrarla, continúa. – ¿Te gustaría seguir siendo humano?

Hay un minuto de completo silencio antes de que Bebé finalmente conteste, minuto en el que Dean alcanzó a morderse las uñas de una mano y Sam creyó sentir como le aparecían un par de canas.

- No lo sé. – Responde Bebé, con esa inocencia infantil tan característica de él. – Es… divertido. Digo… ser humano es divertido, he aprendido mucho y las sensaciones y todo, pero me gusta ser un auto y…- Piensa, mirando detenidamente la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

– ¿Y? – Preguntó Dean, nervioso, intentando que Bebé acelerara sus palabras. – ¿Y qué?

– Y eso. Es divertido… y raro. – Parece pensar por un segundo lo que va a decir, pero finalmente sólo alza los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. – Me gustan los nuevos cambios de aceite, aunque… parece que los necesito más frecuentemente que antes.

– ¿Cambios de aceite? – Consulta Sam, sin entender a qué se refería, hasta que recordó la escena en la cabaña en el pantano y la escena de día de hoy y cuando todo cobró sentido, sólo pudo mirar de mala manera a Dean, quien sólo alzó los hombros, con una sonrisita tonta y nerviosa en los labios. – ¡Dean!

– ¡Él me lo pidió!

– ¡Deeeeeaaaan!

Y lo que terminaría siendo una nueva discución, iniciando con ese largo "Dean" que Sam emitió, se vio interrumido cuando Bebé comenzó a hablar nuevamente, tomando al mismo tiempo una dona de entre las bolsas que estaban sobre la mesa.

– ¿A ustedes le gusta que yo sea humano? – Ni siquiera espera a que le contesten, si no que sigue hablando de inmediato, olfateando un par de veces la dona con curiosidad, maravillado al comprobar que su aroma es muy distinto al de las otras cosas que había comido. – El ángel dice que en este estado soy de mayor utilidad y a mí me gusta ser útil y compartir más con ustedes, pero también me gusta llevarlos de un lado al otro, pasar horas conduciendo por la carretera...- Lo medita seriamente, y hace unas muecas demostrando que pone las cosas en una balanza, sin decidirse por ninguna de ellas. – ¿Por qué preguntan eso? – Los mira atentamente, intentando descifrar que es lo que pasa.

- Verás, Bebé, nosotros... - Pero el discurso de Sam se vio interrumpido por Dean, que de la nada pareció procesar todo lo que había dicho Bebé.

- ¿Ángel? ¿Qué ángel? – Fue como una explosión de paranoia, en la que Dean se imaginó a todos los malditos ángeles que habían tenido la desgracia de conocer, todos esos emplumados psicópatas acosando a su Bebé, todos… menos Castiel, porque Castiel no vendría. Castiel no se había dejado aparecer durante todo un mes, así que no aparecería ahora mágicamente.

- ¿Cómo que "¿Qué ángel?"? – Bebé parece incluso un poco indignado ante tal pregunta. – Obvio que Castiel, tu amigo el ángel, él único amigo ángel que tienes y que podría aparecerse por aquí. -

– ¿Cas? ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Has visto a Cas? – La sorpresa en la voz de Dean es tal que Bebé sólo atina a sonreír, con la boca llena de jalea.

– Sí, claro, vino anoche y los arropó cuando yo estaba en la ducha. Hablamos un rato. Es un buen tipo, los cuida incluso estando enojado contigo. – Llevó a su boca una vez más la dona, dándole un mordisco mucho más grande que antes.

– Creí… creí que estaba enojado conmigo. – Dean no podía estar más confundido en ese momento, porque no había manera de entender a Castiel. Primero se enojaba y luego… ¿Los arropaba? ¿Qué mierda le sucede? – Bah… no importa. – Se cruza de brazos y se deja caer en la silla. No tiene tiempo ni ganas de prensar en Castiel.

– Sí importa, Dean, y creo que esto sería más fácil si nos dijeras que pasó de una buena vez. – Acentuó Sam, con esa cara de mendrugo y su tono "condescendiente".

Dean no tenía ganas de acordarse del asunto, le importaba poco si Cas se ofendía o no, pero si no fuese por eso, no habría llegado a toda esta mierda rara de encariñarse, más de lo que debía, de Bebé y mucho menos tendría que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder otra vez lo que quería.

Y todo es culpa de Castiel, TODO.

– Sólo… discutimos. – Soltó Dean con mala leche, poniéndose la camiseta verde, la única que le quedaba limpia. – Ya sabes, era de noche y Castiel es un llorón sensible que…

– Espera ¿Sólo discutieron? – Dean asintió, dando por finalizada la conversación. – ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste…o hiciste?-

Sam ya tenía ese tonito de psicoanalista y Dean quería mandarlo a la mierda, Bebé sólo comía su dona en silencio. Él si sabía qué había pasado, sólo que era un auto en ese momento, sin conocimiento de lo que las palabras pueden dañar… así que no le prestó mayor atención.

– ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no, listillo?-

Sí había algo que descompensaba a Dean más que quedarse sin tarta, eso era que Sam lo interrumpiera al hablar, eso y quedarse, como ahora, sin ropa interior limpia, porque odiaba la sensación de la dura tela de sus jeans contra su piel más delicada.

Sam levanto las manos y torció la cara, dándole el paso para hablar, y Dean se sentó en la mesa con sus pantalones sin abrochar, y tomó su café, se sentía una mierda y se sentía así desde que dijo lo que dijo Castiel, pero él no podía dar el brazo a torcer y asumir que se arrepentía, especialmente… de "eso"; porque tener con quien hablar en medio de tus borracheras y que este no se canse de escucharte pues… tiene su ventajas.

– Era de noche… había salido al bar, pero… después del altercado con Gabriel… la mala leche de ese ángel me puede, más su desinterés por todo… Cas estaba con nosotros ¿recuerdas?… – Dijo.

Sam asistió, Bebé comía un poco más, disfrutando de eso que sabía tan distinto a su acostumbrado combustible.

– Sólo que cuando lo llamé… – Su tono de voz había cambiado, parecía arrepentido y consternado por no saber cómo arreglarlo.

Dean camina en la oscuridad detrás de ese desastroso bar y no sabe cómo se mantiene en pie. La callejuela es sucia y húmeda, el suelo está disparejo, toda la porquería se le pega a las botas y busca las llaves del impala mientras se tambalea hacia él, con una cerveza en la mano ¿O es un whisky? Mira el vaso de reojo y se da cuenta de que no debería tenerlo en la mano si es que está fuera del bar, pero sólo se ríe de ello.

Poco le dura la risa, porque recuerda la razón lo que llevó a beber esa vez. "TVland". Pura mierda. Su rostro se tuerce en una expresaron de agobio y de un trago se termina el alcohol que queda en su vaso, se sostiene de la trompa de su impala, mareado, y en un arranque de furia lanza el vaso contra un basurero, destrozándolo.

Se sienta en el capó del auto tras un par de saltos sin fuerza y las ganas de hablar con alguien comienzan a hervirle en la sangre. Su precioso Bebé está ahí como siempre y habla con él un momento de las cosas que harán en la semana y las ganas que tiene de mandar a pulir su parachoques, pero lamentablemente el Impala no es muy hablador y rápidamente Dean se aburre.

¿Quién más que su Bebé estaría dispuesto a escucharlo a esas horas de la madrugada? Sólo una persona, o más bien un… la mierda que sea.

– Castiel, Castiel… ángel de mi guarda… ñoña compañía… ¿Qué más seguía? – Miró el interior del impala a través del parabrisas. – ¿Tú te acuerdas, Bebé…? ¿Cómo que no era así? Estoy seguro de que decía eso… ok, ok.

Tras su pequeño monólogo/conversación con su impala, se giró nuevamente, mirando el cielo oscuro y apenas visible entre los cables y las paredes que formaban el callejón.

– Ángel de mi guarda, ñoña compañía, no me acoses de noche, hombre, es aterrador, y de día usa las puertas, joder, que me asustas cuando te apareces de la nada. – Dean se ríe por la incoherencia de sus palabras y más porque es la primera vez que hace sus oraciones en muchos años. – Eeh… ya no recuerdo el resto… amh… ¿Bebé? – Pide ayuda a su auto como si este le fuese a responder, cosa que no hace, pero el simple hecho de tener esos segundos de silencio a Dean la bastan para recordar el resto de la oración. – Ah, claro. Las horas que pasan, las horas del día, si tú estás conmigo… ¡No me va a secuestrar tu puto loco hermano Gabriel, mierda! ¡Ahora ven y bendíceme, CASTIEL!

– Esa fue una oración… muy interesante. – Dean gira su cabeza, tal vez demasiado rápido, porque Castiel se ve borroso durante varios segundos. – ¿En serio quieres mi bendición… o tu nivel del alcohol es demasiado alto, Dean? – Castiel lo observa, imperturbable como siempre, con esa expresión serena que a Dean tanto saca de quicio. Está de pie frente al impala, su postura rígida, con los hombros rectos, y su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado, intentando medir que tan ebrio está Dean en realidad. – No tengo demasiado tiempo. Si quieres que te lleve al motel con Sam puedo hacerlo, puedo bendecir te también si lo deseas.-

– A la mierda con la bendición, no quiero que me lleves a ningún lado ni nada con esa mierda que te hace ángel… – Dijo frunciendo la boca y eructando algo asqueroso que hizo fruncir el semblante del ángel. – Sólo escucha… estoy cansado de que ustedes, emplumados, por decreto de un padre imbécil y que se lava las manos de todo, nos dirijan la vida, que nos manejen como muñecos. Estoy harto de que, porque los crearon antes, se piensen nuestros dueños...– Se echó en el parabrisas del impala, extendiendo sus piernas sobre el capó y dando por finalizado su alegato. Castiel sólo lo observa, con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Quieres que eleve una oración por ti personalmente, Dean? Porque no entiendo la razón de que me lo digas a mí. – Dean Abre los ojos, ya que los había cerrado al creer que lo había dicho todo.

– Esa actitud de lame culos es lo que me exaspera más, Cas… que ninguno de ustedes tenga los huevos para mandar a la mierda al infradotado de tu padre… – El mareo le ganaba a ratos y empezaba hervir en el la decepción por el ángel y dios y su hermano y el sufrimiento acumulado los últimos meses.

– Estás demasiado ebrio, Dean. No sabes lo que dices. – Castiel hace un ademán de acercarse para ayudar al humano a entrar al impala, porque comienza a hacer mucho frío para que este permanezca sin refugio y con tanto alcohol en sangre, pero su intento se ve detenido por el cabreo de Dean, recibiendo un manotazo como única respuesta.

– ¡No me toques, maldito emplumado! – Espeta con repulsión al golpear la mano que el ángel tendió hacia él para ayudarlo, quedando de un salto de pie en el suelo. – Es toda tu culpa y de "esos"… ¿Qué no tenían más que hacer? ¿No podían buscarse una vida? ¿Tenían que estar jugando al ajedrez con la mía? ¡¿Con la de mi hermano? – A Dean se le espesaba a ir la borrachera y la furia ocupaba su lugar, dándole un golpe al capó del auto, mordiéndose la lengua a medias…

– No tengo nada que ver con lo sucedido, Dean. Ya estaba escrito incluso antes de darme vida y no está en mi poder el frenar las acciones de mis hermanos. – Una vez más intenta acercarse a Dean, quien ha comenzado a temblar, no sabe si de frío o de rabia. – Necesitas resguardarte.-

– Que no tengo frío ¡Mierda, no me toques! Me repugnan los seres como tú... sin una pizca de autonomía. – Lo mira con odio y asco sin poder contener la impotencia de ser sólo un humano que no puede controlar su destino, desquitándose con Castiel como si este realmente tuviese la culpa. – ¡Me revienta que seas "tan inútil" como para no saber ponerles un alto a los marmotas de tus hermanos! ¡Y que estemos así…! así… por tu culpa más que de ellos… tú… bueno para nada. – Sus gritos raspaba su garganta y lastimaban su voz, seguro que mañana no podría hablar, pero lo que sentía dentro no tenía remedio necesitaba sacarlo. Ya ni siquiera estaba reclamándole la actitud de Castiel, si no que era un ataque contra sí mismo, contra su inutilidad, contra su falta de fuerza, contra su propia humanidad. Sólo que al alzar la vista para ver el rostro del ángel… lo que vio le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

– Caí por ti, he muerto por ti, para que tú y Sam estén bien, Dean… y si pudiera detener a mis hermanos, lo haría. Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente frenaría toda esta locura, pero no es así y que no pueda ayudarte tanto como se te antoja no significa que yo sea un inútil.-

Las palabras de Castiel golpean a Dean casi con violencia, y este balancea su peso de un pie a otro, apoyándose en su impala para seguir de pie medianamente recto. Tal vez, si no estuviese tan ebrio podría explicarle de qué está hablando, pero su nivel de alcohol no le permite procesar por completo la situación.

Intenta fijar la vista en el ángel, pero este mira hacia otro lado, dejando de verle con eso ojos tan azules y fríos. En medio de lo brumoso que todo se ve, logra distinguir como el mentón de Castiel tiembla levemente, intentando mantener la compostura, dolido por sus insultos, y se da cuenta de que realmente lo hirió. A Castiel, su único amigo.

– Sólo digo… – Tras un minuto de completo silencio, Dean intenta explicarse, pero el ángel lo corta.

– Sé lo que dices y no me interesa seguir escuchando tus ebrias y venenosas palabras, Dean Winchester. Si no eres capaz de apreciar la magnitud de los sacrificios que he hecho por ti… entonces no me llames, no me busques, porque no vendré… por ti. – Suelta con un tono de voz mucho más bajo y rasposo de lo usual y Dean juraría que hay angustia en su mirada o algo así como dolor, pero no puede confirmarlo, porque el ángel desaparece sin decir nada más.

– Eso fue… lo que paso… – Termina Dean, bebiéndose su café de un gran sorbo, esperando a ver que le dice su hermano sobre lo que acaba de contarle.

– Dean… – Sam se presiona el tabique de la nariz con los dedos, intentado detener la migraña que sabe lo atacará en cualquier momento. – Mierda, Dean ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que, cuando estás ebrio, no hables con nadie? Siempre metes la pata… o te acuestas con alguien… – Sam niega con la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. – Tienes que disculparte con él, Dean.-

– ¿Yo?-

– No, yo. ¡Claro que tú, idiota! Puede que Cas no esté ahí para ti siempre que quieres, pero si siempre que lo necesitas de verdad. Te sacó del infierno Dean, y eso debería ser más que suficiente para estar agradecido con él por el resto de tu vida. – Dean frunce el ceño, terminando de acomodarse el pantalón, y bufa cuando se da cuenta de que Sam tiene razón.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Porque tengo noticias para ti, genio ¡Él no vendrá! – Está tan enfrascado en su discusión con Sam, que no se percata de lo inquieto que está de repente Bebé, quien le jala la camiseta, con los labios llenos de jalea, e intenta decirle algo, pero le es imposible con tanta comida en su boca.

– ¡Sólo deja tu orgullo de lado y rézale! – Le grita San, totalmente frustrado.

Pasa un minuto completo en el que Dean abre y cierra la boca, sin decir nada, y Bebé se pelea con su dona, intentando masticar ese trozo enorme de dona que había mordido, para informarle de una buena vez a Dean lo que está viendo. Sam en tanto sólo se aprieta las sienes con los ojos cerrados, cansado de los gritos.

– Bien, aquí voy… Si te ríes, Sam, afeitaré tus patillas mientras duermes. – Sam sólo tuerce las cejas, esperando a que Dean hable de una buena vez. – Cas, si estás escuchando… joder, no puedo. – Dean se enfurruña y se deja caer otra vez en la silla, con los codos en la mesa.

– Si puedes, no es tan difícil. – A ese punto Sam tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando que su inminente migraña se retrase lo más posible. Bebé en tanto manotea, desesperado por algo líquido.

– ¿Y qué se supone que le diga? ¿Que lo siento? ¿Que no debí decirle todas esas cosas? ¿Que él no tiene la culpa? Mierda, Sam, será como una de esas novelas de chicas que lees cuando crees que no te veo. ¿Quieres que le diga también lo mucho que le agradezco que me sacara del infierno? ¿Que cayera para ayudarnos, que muriera para que yo pudiera salvarte? O tal vez debería comenzar con lo preocupado que me ha dejado su desaparición. – Bebé finalmente alcanza el café de Sam, bebiendo un generoso trago para pasar su dona.

– La verdad, Dean, es un buen comienzo. – Ambos Winchester se giran al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, encontrándose a Cas, parado entre sus camas, con esa mueca imperturbable.

– ¡Cas, hola! – Y cuando Bebé finalmente puede hablar, se pone de pie para saludar al ángel, a quien había visto aparecer en la habitación hace varios minutos.

– Lo de sacarte del infierno no debes agradecerlo, Dean. – Dice Cas, dejándose abrazar por Bebé, quien está más que contento por verlo. – Hola Impala… Sam.

– ¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?… – Dean tiene su típica cara de sorpresa con incredulidad en el rostro. Sam abre los ojos, saluda a Cas con un asentimiento de cabeza y se deja caer en una silla. Su migraña finalmente llega y no le queda otra que poner ambos codos en la mesa, mientras observa todo y se masera las sienes.

– Suficiente para escuchar cada palabra de tus palabras. Por cierto, nunca he leído una "novela de chicas", pero no me molestaría leer una para tener una mejor referencia. – El ángel no le mira, está entretenido haciendo un desorden en el pelo de Bebé con sus dedos metidos entre las hebras negras, resolviéndoselo como si fuera una mascota. Dean gruñe incomodo.

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso, Cas? Me pones los nervios de punta… – Suelta bajo y con la mirada fija en los ojos azules que no le comprenden, un segundo después deja de mimar a Bebé y este protesta, porque esas caricias las estaba disfrutando.

Castiel se acerca a Dean y deliberadamente invade su espacio personal, a sabiendas de que le molesta, lo mira fijamente, esperando más palabras de disculpa ahora que el humano sigue poniéndose impertinente.

– Estoy esperando, Dean. – Castiel da un paso más hacia el frente, más cerca de Dean, y este mece su peso de un pie al otro, debatiéndose entre retroceder un poco o quedarse ahí donde está.

– Que… – Dean mira a otro lado intentando no mirarle de frente porque Cas, esta tan cerca y le jode tanto que preferiría insultarlo y empujarlo a pronunciar lo que el ángel quiere oír más de cerca.

– Las palabras son más simples de lo que crees. – El ángel entrecerró los ojos, mirando con detalle el color suave y rojo que iban adquiriendo las mejillas de Dean, alzando levemente una ceja al notar las pecas aparecer entre la piel sonrojada.

– Sí, bueno… eso lo dices porque no eres tú que lo debe hacer… ¿Alguna vez te has disculpado por tus actos? ¿O los ángeles no hacen eso? – Dean desvía el tema con gran velocidad y Castiel aprieta los labios al notarlo, sobre todo porque Dean retrocede un paso.

– Dean. – El tono bajo atrajo la mirada y atención de todos en la habitación. Castiel estaba perdiendo la paciencia y su postura rígida comenzaba a ser amenazante.

– Mira Cas, lo dejamos para otro día, ¿Ok? Déjame pensarlo. – El ángel miró a Dean directamente a los ojos, haciéndolo estremecer. Era tanta la intensidad de su mirada que casi sentía como si quisiese atravesarlo con los ojos.

– No habrá otra oportunidad, Dean Winchester. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Dean renegó. En su interior tenía un enorme debate. Sabía que debía disculparse y quería disculparse, pero preferiría hacerlo a solas, no con espectadores. O sea, su único amigo si se merecía una disculpa decente, sólo que no tenía las palabras en la boca para hacerlo en ese preciso momento.

– Yo… – ¿No podía ser tan difícil, cierto? ¡Eran dos putas palabras! ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo público, sólo estaba ahí su hermano, su auto y mejor amigo. Sam no era tan malicioso para molestarlo si se disculpaba, su Bebé no tenía ni pisca de malas intenciones y Castiel no lo publicaría. Entonces ¿por qué era tan difícil? – ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! ¡No sé ni para qué me presionas!

Como respuesta sólo obtiene un suspiro por parte de Castiel, quien parece demasiado cansado para seguir discutiendo, e incluso cree ver decepción escondida en sus ojos.

– Me retiro. – Castiel hace un ademán de desaparecer del lugar sin pensar siquiera en volver, cuando ve a Bebé hacerle una seña con la mano.

– Voy contigo... – Dice Bebé, caminando hacia la cama donde está la ropa que le queda limpia.

– ¡¿Qué? – Grita Dean, observando alucinado como Bebé, sin pudor alguno, tira al suelo su toalla, rebelando las marcas en sus caderas que se había ganado en su pequeña demostración de cariño en el baño. – ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Tápate! - Dean levanta la toalla del piso, pero Bebé no le da ni el menor apunte a su dueño.

Sólo le dedica una mirada molesta, poniéndose sus jeans ajustados como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación. Castiel lo espera pacientemente, sin mirar a Dean o a Sam, quien sólo se frota el puente de la nariz con frustración. De la nada todo comenzó a distorsionase y Sam considera que es TODO culpa de Dean, así que decide no intervenir. Después de todo, la lección es para su hermano, no para él.

– Listo. – Con su camiseta en la mano y los pantalones sin abotonar, Bebé camina descalzo hacia Castiel, quien lo recibe tranquilamente, pasando su brazo por su cintura. Antes de irse, Bebé le dedica una última mirada a Dean y luego apoya todo su peso en Castiel, casi como si intentara sacarle celos. – Vámonos, Cas.-

Y si a Dean se le ocurrió reclamar... pues ya era tarde, porque el sonido de las alas de Castiel fue el último sonido que se oyó hasta que el mismísimo Dean logró reaccionar.

– ¡PERO QUE MIERDA!-

Bebé se acomoda los jeans con la sensación del aire caliente y seco del desierto en su piel. El sol caldea su piel clara y se pone su camiseta en un intento por protegerla. Sus pies descalzos no tardan en resentir la falta de sus botas y en segundos está dando pequeños saltos para aliviar el dolor que le produce pisar la arena ardiente en la que está parado.

Todo lo que alcanza a ver a su alrededor es arena y una pila de enormes rocas cuadradas, las cuales están tan gastadas que se están cayendo a pedazos y no alcanza a ver nada más cuando ya tiente que cerrar los ojos. El sol golpea muy fuerte para que su iris tan claras se lastimen con tanta luz y calor. Está por pedir una explicación al ángel cuando este le tiende unas gafas oscuras, y es allí cuando nota que él también las está usando, mirando la nada ahí sentado en una de esas rocas gigantes. Bebé no tarda en imitarlo, buscando algo de sombra para que sus pies, y su piel en general, ya no se quemen.

– ¿Dónde estamos, Cas? – Bebé levanta una ceja, mirando a través de sus gafas el horizonte, viendo las construcciones de piedra y la gente muy pequeñita a lo lejos.

– Giza, Egipto. Esa de allá es la Esfinge y esas de allá son las tres pirámides más importantes para los humanos. – Bebé pestañea un par de veces, confundido, y voltea a ver al ángel, quien está totalmente distraído leyendo un montón de dibujos raros tallados en una de las rocas cuadradas.

– ¿Egipto…? ¿Dónde queda eso? ¿En Nevada? ¿Estamos cerca de las Vegas? Porque estoy seguro de haber visto ese casino con forma de león-persona antes.-

– Estamos en África, muy lejos de Las Vegas.-

– Ya veo… Oye, ¿Estás bien? Sabes que Dean si lo siente ¿verdad? – Remarca, intentando captar la mirada del ángel a través de los anteojos oscuros. Tal vez él no sepa mucho sobre ser un humano, pero si sabe como se ve Castiel cuando está feliz, no por nada Dean y él lo llevaron a divertirse a ese antro, y Castiel ahora no está feliz, nada feliz.

– Lo sé. – Cas se voltea lentamente, acomodando sus gafas oscuras sobre el puente de su nariz. – Pero tú y yo sabemos que Dean necesita aprender a hacerse responsable de sus palabras, no sólo de sus actos.-

A Bebé le cuesta un momento entender qué es lo que quiere decir Castiel, pero cuando quiere responderle, el ángel está ofreciéndole una mano, invitándolo.

– Iremos al mercado, necesitas algo para tus pies, y si quieres luego podemos entrar en una tumba sin descubrir. Los egipcios hacía cosas muy curiosas para sus muertos.-

- ¿Tumba? ¿Con muertos? No, gracias, pero si en el mercado vamos también por algo de líquido para mi radiador no me quejaré. Hace un calor infernal aquí y no es muy agradable… ¿A ti te gusta este lugar? – Le dice, tomando la mano y moviéndola de arriba a abajo como ha visto a Dean hacer en otras ocasiones.

- El silencio de lo que fue y nunca volverá a ser es... sobrecogedor y tranquilizante. Vengo aquí a meditar. - Extrañado, Castiel sólo deja que Bebé agite su mano como si lo estuviese saludando. – Te llevaré a beber algo... y debería conseguirte algo de protector solar.-

- ¿Protector? ¿Cómo esos que se ponen en el parabrisas para que no se recaliente el interior de los autos? – Pregunta, más confundido que antes. La verdad es que casi todas las costumbres humanas se le hacen muy extrañas y le cuesta un poco procesarlas. Después de todo, para él, pensar es igual a andar en la ruta sin rumbo fijo, con Dean al volante.

– Eh… no, es otro tipo de protector solar.-

Ya han pasado unas horas cuando Bebé comienza preguntarse cuándo volverán o si fue buena idea irse con Castiel en primer lugar. Entiende que a veces las personas, y en este caso los ángeles, necesitan alejarse para pensar. Dean siempre lo hace y a él le gusta acompañarlo, por eso pensó que sería buena idea acompañar a Castiel esta vez, después de todo, Dean tenía a Sam, pero Castiel no tenía nadie con quien hablar. Lo que no consideró es que Castiel necesitaría alejarse mucho más de lo normal y por mucho más tiempo, y él comienza a extrañar la presencia de Dean.

– ¿Cas? ¿Puedo preguntarte... qué es…? No, espera… ¿Cómo es que te gustaría que Dean se disculpe contigo? – Están en un mercado de Giza, la gente está cubierta de ropas hasta el piso y con telas en la cabeza. Bebé logra entender que en ese lugar, que ahora cree está en Texas o México, esas ropas son normales, así que los que desentonan son Castiel, que aun tiene su gabardina puesta y no suda una sola gota, y él, obvio, que lo único que usa parecido a esa gente son esas extrañas sandalias que Castiel le consiguió.

– No pretendo que nada fuera de lo normal. No espero que Dean llegue con flores o algo parecido. – Dice Castiel, distraído con todos los movimientos y los gritos de los mercantes.

– ¿Flores?-

– Ya sabes, un ramo de flores. Tengo entendido que a veces las flores se utilizan como una ofrenda de paz, pero sólo cuando mantienes una relación amorosa con esa otra persona.-

Bebé no sabe qué decir, porque sus experiencias amorosas se limitan a Dean... y a las parejas de Dean. Nunca hubo flores involucradas.

– ¿Y esperas flores de parte de Dean?-

– Por supuesto que no. Conozco a Dean, sé que esperar un detalle de su parte es estúpido, pero sólo me gustaría que esta vez se disculpe de verdad, con palabras sinceras, y que no dé por hecho que lo he disculpado sólo por gracia divina. – Comenta Castiel, jalando a Bebé hacia un puesto de telas e intercambiando un par de palabras con el mercante, hablando con soltura su idioma, y termina por entregarle un par de monedas a cambio de una delicada tela azul clara, la cual inmediatamente ofrece a Bebé. – Toma, te cubrirá del sol por ahora.

– Podrías… no sé... – Bebé toma la tela y no sabe qué hacer con ella, así que Castiel termina por quitársela de las manos. – ¿Aparecerte cuando esté solo…? – Sugirió, dejándose hacer por Castiel, quien puso la tela sobre su cabeza, la aseguró con… no sabe qué, pero no parecía que fuese a caerse, y luego le envolvió los hombros. No era la mejor herramienta contra el calor, pero por lo menos lo protegía del sol y no destacaba tanto entre las personas. – ¿Cas?

– No se lo haré fácil esta vez, Impala.

Todo se reduce a la tristeza en el rostro del ángel. Aunque no lo admita, lo que Dean le dijo esa noche a Castiel fue demasiado, incluso él, siendo un auto, sintió aversión por lo que dijo su dueño a su único amigo y sabía que Castiel merecía una buena disculpa, tal vez incluso flores, pero por otro lado Dean era su dueño y lo tenía en un pedestal, y por eso mismo se enojó al darse cuenta de lo caprichoso que estaba siendo al no disculparse. Se quedaría ahí con Castiel y más le valía a Dean arreglar las cosas pronto, porque él se estaba sobrecalentando con tanto calor.

En tanto, con Dean y Sam…

– ¡Me cago en toda la puta corte celestial! ¡Me cago en Dios, me cago en Lucifer y me cago en el maldito Castiel!-

– Ya, Dean, ¡Basta!-

– Tres horas, Sam ¡Tres horas y ese jodido emplumado no ha vuelto con MI BEBÉ! ¡Esto es un secuestro!-

– ¡Ya cállate! No es un secuestro si Bebé accedió a ir con él. Ahora, si dejas de chillar, te diré mi teoría. – Dean lo mira mal, pero decide quedarse callado. – Me refiero al porqué se fue… ¿Quieres oírla? – Dijo Sam, bebiendo su café.

Claro que Sam no se quedó en el cuarto para ver a su hermano mayor protestar y maldecir a todos los seres celestiales e infernales, claro que no, ni en un millón de años. Sam salió y consiguió algo de comer para Dean, pasó por el café que atendía Celina y la muchacha lo sorprendió obligándolo a probar algo que no sabía que era, ya que le cubrió los ojos antes de hacerlo probar, pero para su sorpresa era pastel de sidra. Se quedó alucinado al saber que se lo había preparado y la chica sólo le sonrío, le dijo "lo prometido es deuda, chico guapo" con esa encantadora sonrisa y Sam quedó como tonto por ella otra vez.

Quedaron de salir por ahí cuando ella terminara su turno en el café y de la nada Sam tenía una cita ¡y una tarda de sidra! Por eso regresó tan tranquilo, incluso la migraña se le había pasado, y estaba de tan buen humor que incluso tenía la descares de hacer teorías del porque Castiel se llevó a Bebé sólo para molestar a Dean.

– ¿No?, bueno, la diré de todos modos. – Dean echaba chispas por los ojos y lo miraba con la mandíbula encajada y sin pestañear.

– Creo que Bebé entiende que a veces todos necesitamos nuestro espacio para pensar. Con él aquí, siendo tan… atrayente para ti como es él, tú no pensarías. Así que al irse con Castiel ha querido darte la oportunidad de usar tu cerebro para planear tu disculpa, y, claro, Castiel tendrá que volver en algún momento, después de todo, Bebé está con él. – Dio otro sorbo a su late y Dean entrecerró los ojos y sin pestañear respondió.

– ¿Me estás que mi Bebé ideó todo ese plan siniestro en un puto segundo sólo para darme una lección y que Castiel es su cómplice? No jodas. – Para ese momento Dean ya se había calmado un poco. La estúpida teoría de su hermano le había bajado la rabia, además, después de tanto grito su voz no era más que un gruñido rasposo y necesitaba descansar su garganta.

– No jodo, no aún… Oye, por cierto… Cuando vuelvan puede que no esté, voy de salida, así que lo mejor será que me dé un baño… – Soltó como si nada, levantándose de la silla y revisando su mochila, buscando algo de ropa limpia y decente.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Y donde crees que vas?– De repente Dean estaba mucho más interesando en la idea de Sam teniendo una cita que en el problema que lo había hecho gritar por tres horas.

– Tengo una cita. – Le contesta Sam, volteando a verlo con la expresión de niño bueno.

– ¿Y me dejas tirado con esto? ¿En serio?– Dean estaba alucinado, hace millones de años que Sam no tenía una cita y que de repente le saliese con semejante confesión era algo impresionante.

– Dean, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti ahora, sólo tienes que llamar a Castiel y disculparte. Ya estás mayorcito para que me quede a tu lado y te ayude con tus problemas socio-emocionales. – Descartó una camisa blanca que usaba para vestirse de federal y buscó en su mochila por algo menos formal, si no… compraría una, quería tener una cita decente, hacía mucho que no tenía una cita-cita de esas de verdad y no podía aparecer con la misma camisa que utilizó para cazar un hombre lobo.

– ¿Y se puede saber con quién? ¿Y a donde la llevarás? porque es un "ella" ¿No? – Preguntó Dean, levantándose de donde estaba sentado para ir por una cerveza.

– Sí, es una ella, pero mejor preocúpate de cómo le harás para disculparte, Dean. Ya te han dado tres horas para simplemente decir "Lo siento, soy un cavernícola sin habilidades emocionales" – Explicó Sam, yéndose al baño sólo con unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta. Luego se conseguiría una camisa.

– ¡No soy un cavernícola! – Gritó para que Sam lo escuchara, pero a cambio sólo recibió una risa. – ¡Y no tengo problemas emocionales!-

– Si, Dean, claro. Sólo hazme un favor: hay una florería en la esquina, cómprame un ramo de crisantemos rojos y de paso cómprale unas rosas rosadas a Cas, son perfectas para disculparse y agradecer.-

– ¡No le compraré rosas a Castiel!-

– Pues deberías. – Y sin más Sam cerró finalmente la puerta del baño, dando por terminada la discusión.

Dean sólo suspiró con cansancio, mirando enojado la puerta del baño, luego su billetera y finalmente la puerta de salida.

Más le valía a Castiel disculparlo.


End file.
